


Serendipity in the Key of C

by Tacosaretasty1989



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anxious Waverly, Bonfire, Busking, F/F, Free Spirit Nicole, Guitar, Maybe not so much, Music Festival, Musician Nicole, Slow Burn-ish, serenades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosaretasty1989/pseuds/Tacosaretasty1989
Summary: “Did you really spend a half an hour looking for me just to replace a spilled beer?” Waverly quirked her eyebrow as she gazed inquisitively at the tall redhead.“Big City Music Fest, let’s give it up one more time for Widow Wives!” Both women looked towards the announcer on stage. After another short round of praise, the announcer spoke again. “Now, welcome to the stage, Big City’s own, Nicole Haught!”A decent swell of applause surrounded them as Nicole turned back towards Waverly, her tongue popping out to wet her lips. “Well I kind of have a habit for chasing gorgeous girls.” She winked subtly before hitching her thumb towards the stage. “But I guess I had another reason to be here. Sometimes life is serendipitous like that.”A musically influenced story with a smidgen of lust, a dash of angst, a pinch of smut, a smattering of love and a fairly decent playlist.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 114
Kudos: 301





	1. Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back on my bullshit of starting new fics without updating previous ones. In my defense, this idea popped into my head and I needed to push it out of the nest before it's ready to fly.
> 
> That being said, for those of you who have read "Meet Me in the Stacks," thank you. I have not forgotten about it; I promise.  
> I also have another multi-chapter in the works, but I am torturing myself by not allowing myself to post any of it until it is completed. Sometimes I'm masochistic, I guess.
> 
> This will be a six-part story, and while I have every intention on trying to give you something new every week, I'm not going to hold myself to a strict schedule for this one. It's quality over quantity, right? I hope you enjoy this little thought I had; as always, let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> "Slow Burn" by Kacey Musgraves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you really spend a half an hour looking for me just to replace a spilled beer?” Waverly quirked her eyebrow as she gazed inquisitively at the tall redhead.
> 
> “Big City Music Fest, let’s give it up one more time for Widow Wives!” Both women looked towards the announcer on stage. After another short round of praise, the announcer spoke again. “Now, welcome to the stage, Big City’s own, Nicole Haught!” 
> 
> A decent swell of applause surrounded them as Nicole turned back towards Waverly, her tongue popping out to wet her lips. “Well I kind of have a habit for chasing gorgeous girls.” She winked subtly before hitching her thumb towards the stage. “But I guess I had another reason to be here. Sometimes life is serendipitous like that.”
> 
> *A musically influenced story with a smidgen of lust, a dash of angst, a pinch of smut, a smattering of love and a fairly decent playlist.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back on my bullshit of starting new fics without updating previous ones. In my defense, this idea popped into my head and I needed to push it out of the nest before it's ready to fly.
> 
> That being said, for those of you who have read "Meet Me in the Stacks," thank you. I have not forgotten about it; I promise.  
> I also have another multi-chapter in the works, but I am torturing myself by not allowing myself to post any of it until it is completed. Sometimes I'm masochistic, I guess.
> 
> This will be a six-part story, and while I have every intention on trying to give you something new every week, I'm not going to hold myself to a strict schedule for this one. It's quality over quantity, right? I hope you enjoy this little thought I had; as always, let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> "Slow Burn" by Kacey Musgraves

The Big City 

July

* * *

  


Waverly could feel the beads of sweat rolling down the small of her back as the aggressive sun beams assaulted her tanned skin. She dressed for the balmy temperature in a tied-off tank top and a pair of denim cutoffs. The weather wasn’t the only thing making Waverly feel miffed. She had yet to hear back from her boyfriend after he stood her up for an impromptu “day with the boys.” Clicking the side button on her phone, she illuminates her home screen, revealing a lack of apology from Champ. With a heavy exhale, she shoved the phone into her small satchel; out of sight, out of mind.

Normally, she wouldn’t leave a location with air conditioning this time of year, but she promised her sister she would support her as the eldest Earp’s band made their debut at Big City Summer Fest. Their time slot was said to be amazing for a first-time act, although Wynonna took it upon herself to tell a few white lies while she acted as the band’s publicist, so it’s really no surprise she weaseled her way into the illustrious spot.

The brunette took a bandana from her pocket and swiped at the sweat accumulated underneath her festival lanyard before bringing the fabric up to her forehead, ultimately deciding to tie it there. She watched from the wings as Mercedes and Beth Gardner set up their equipment, her sister and her drum kit nowhere in sight.

As if on cue, she heard a familiar voice from behind the makeshift velvet curtain acting as a backstage area. “Oi, Ginger Spice! Watch where you’re walking, I’ve got drinks here!”

Waverly turned towards the sound, watching her sister emerge from the jumble of fabric clutching four tall cans of Pabst Blue Ribbon with one arm. She gave her sister a pointed glance as she took in her attire: biker boots, ripped black skinny jeans, a white deep v-neck underneath a leather jacket. Rolling her eyes, she rushed over to help, grabbing two of the cans. “How are you not dying in that? It’s like, 100 degrees out here.”

Wynonna scoffed. “It’s all about the image, Waves.” The older sister raised the beer can in her right hand to her lips, taking a hearty drink.

Mercedes made her way over to the sisters, plucking the beer can out of Waverly’s left hand. “Nice of you to show up to help, Wyn.”

Again, Wynonna scoffed, “Please, like I would deprive John Henry the honor of setting it up for me.”

In that second a mustachioed man, rolled the crate housing Wynonna’s drum kit on stage and began to meticulously assemble it; no snare out of place.

Mercedes swigged her beer as she took in the view of the roadie Wynonna swindled into doing all her work. “I don’t know how you do it, Earp. But thank you for providing the eye candy.” She lifted her beer can to Wynonna as they both openly objectified the man.

Beth migrated over to the group once her keyboard was properly set up. She tried to grab the extra beer from Wynonna but was stopped by a swift slap to the wrist.

“Ow! What the hell, Wynonna?!” The youngest Gardner clutched her wrist, feigning injury.

“Sorry, kiddo. The beer tent only let me take four at a time and you know mama needs her juice for the stage.”

Beth huffed as she crossed her arms.

“Here, you can have mine.” Waverly offered with an outstretched hand, the condensation rolled off the can and fell to the pavement. “I can always go back and get another before you guys start.”

Beth’s eyes softened. “Are you sure?”

Waverly nodded as she offered a warm smile, feeling parched from the lack of drink. “Of course. You guys don’t go on for another fifteen minutes, right?” After receiving nods of confirmation, she continued. “Then I’ll be back in a few.”

“Th-thanks, Waves!” Beth called out at the younger Earp’s retreating form.

Waverly waved back in acknowledgment before she ducked between the velvet curtains. As much as she wanted to support her sister, she didn’t want to be stuck in the same space as Beth Gardner for too long. Ever since Waverly drunkenly kissed her a few months ago when she and Champ had broken up for the umpteenth time, Beth had been hopeful, making Waverly feel like an asshole. While she was attractive, Waverly could not see anything past a physical one-night thing with Beth. So, she went back to Champ. She guessed she was a creature of habit in that way.

After navigating the few turns to get out to where the concessions were, Waverly located the beer tent and began shuffling into the crowded space. Soon enough she was at the front of the line, putting her change back into her purse. Just as she zipped up her bag, someone bumped into her side, causing her to be thrown off balance. As some of her beer sloshed from the can, she huffed and turned around to see Pete Yorke with an apologetic look on his face.

“Oh hey, Waverly. Sorry I bumped into you, you ok?” The tall man grasped her left shoulder with his right hand.

Waverly looked up at Pete, then saw his brother Kyle standing next to him. Confused, she looked back at Pete. “I thought you two and Champ were having a “boys’ day” today.” Her jaw clenched as she took in the absence of her boyfriend, knowing in the back of her mind that he was probably with Stephanie Jones. Again.

Pete and Kyle panicked, glancing back and forth trying to come up with an alibi for their friend.

“W-well,” Kyle sputtered before Waverly cut him off.

“Don’t even bother.” Waverly turned, her body immediately colliding with a tall, flannel clad person. Her beer can fell to the ground, unceremoniously emptying the foamy contents. “Fucking perfect.” She huffed.

“I’m so sorry. Can I get you another beer?” A soft, smooth voice filled her eardrums.

But Waverly was seeing red; furious at her boyfriend once again and her current circumstance. She needed out of there. She needed to be away from the crowd, so she shoved her way past, not even answering the inquiring person before her. Waverly let a few tears shed as she weaved her way back through the velvet maze. She allowed herself a few moments to calm down, to push her emotions aside so she could act like the perfect supportive sister.

She looked to the stage and saw the band take their places, Wynonna behind her drum kit, Beth behind her keyboard and Mercedes in front of a microphone stand with her electric guitar slung around her neck. Waverly peaked out and noticed a sizable crowd had been drawn.

Mercedes’s voice boomed over the sound system as she grasped the microphone. “How are you all doing, Big City?” She waited for a collection of whoops and hollers before proceeding. “We’re happy you decided to come and rock out with us today. We’re _Widow Wives_ and here’s the first song we ever wrote, titled _Whiskey Made Me Do It._ One, Two, Three, Four!”

After the count off, a fast, punk-influenced song passed through Waverly’s eardrums. She was really impressed, never having heard the act outside of a garage. Watching her sister rhythmically tap on the drums in both a meticulous and unbridled fashion filled her with joy. Having never seen her sister put much effort into anything, Waverly was thrilled that she seemed to have found her place in the world, if only for a moment, lost in the music.

During the last song of the set, Waverly felt a light nudge to her side as she swayed back and forth to the rhythm. Glancing over, she was met with a familiar flannel pattern and a smile that put a Crest advertisement to shame. Next to her stood a tall redhead with her hair pulled back and soft brown eyes. Waverly let her eyes fully take in the stranger, noticing her red cut-off flannel shirt which showcased pale but strong arms, grey skinny jeans and dirty white Converse. Strapped to the woman’s back was a soft guitar case and in her hands were two tall cans of Pabst Blue Ribbon.

The woman cautiously leaned down into Waverly’s space. Waverly naturally gravitated towards her, letting the stranger’s warm breath hit her ear as she spoke loudly to be heard over the music. “Sorry I bumped into you earlier. I wanted to replace the beer, you looked like you needed it.” She offered one of the cans to Waverly.

The brunette graciously took it before pulling the girl closer, later popping the tab on the can. “Thanks, that’s very kind of you. I’m Waverly.”

The music built to a crescendo before fading out which was promptly followed by a surprisingly loud ovation. Waverly looked back at the redhead as John Henry and other volunteers helped to reset the stage, her sister’s band already gone. They were most likely already ducking into the beer tent by now.

“Nicole.” The redhead smiled back, once again showing off her dimples.

“Did you really spend a half an hour looking for me just to replace a spilled beer?” Waverly quirked her eyebrow as she gazed inquisitively at the tall redhead.

“Big City Music Fest, let’s give it up one more time for _Widow Wives_!” Both women looked towards the announcer on stage. After another short round of praise, the announcer spoke again. “Now, welcome to the stage, Big City’s own, Nicole Haught!”

A decent swell of applause surrounded them as Nicole turned back towards Waverly, her tongue popping out to wet her lips. “Well I kind of have a habit for chasing gorgeous girls.” She winked subtly before hitching her thumb towards the stage. “But I guess I had another reason to be here. Sometimes life is serendipitous like that.”

Waverly smiled back at the other woman’s contagious joy. “I guess so.”

Nicole smiled once more. “I hope to see you again soon, Waverly.” She turned her back and made her way to the stage before Waverly could say anything more.

Waverly watched as the redhead quickly unzipped her gig bag and pulled out a beat-up Yamaha acoustic-electric. Waverly noticed the stickers littering the body of the guitar, as untrimmed guitar strings poked out of the headstock. Nimble fingers swiftly plugged the guitar into a lone amplifier. With minimal feedback, the redhead began tuning the guitar while making small talk with the audience. She cracked a few self-deprecating jokes as the audience laughed along. Waverly found herself chuckling and rolling her eyes at the woman’s antics.

“Anyway, that’s a story for another time. So, uh- again, I’m Nicole Haught and I’m honored to be here today with all of you beautiful people. I hope everyone is staying hydrated and has applied an appropriate amount of sunscreen. I know my pale ass will be looking like a lobster later, so let’s make it worth it.”

Waverly giggled, enamored by the other woman’s natural ease on stage.

“I’m gonna start off with a cover by an artist I admire. Sing along with me if you know the words.”

Nicole began strumming the strings with a flourish, her left fingers fretting a chord progression that Waverly recognized. After a few proper measures, Nicole’s sultry, deep singing voice filtered through the amplifier. “ _Slow burn. Yeah, I’m alright with a slow burn. Mhmm._ ”

Waverly mindlessly started swaying back and forth as the subtle twang of Nicole’s voice filled her eardrums. She stepped towards the stage to get a better view and to see how the crowd was reacting. Just as she expected, Nicole had the crowd under her spell too.

Nicole sang the next line, some members of the audience joining in. “ _Good in a glass, good on green,”_ The redhead glanced to the stage wing and locked eyes with Waverly, “ _Good when you’re putting your hands all over me.”_

Just like that, in 100-degree weather, Waverly immediately felt a chill run through her whole body. But it left as quickly as it arrived, when Nicole turned back towards the crowd, beginning the chorus with a knowing smirk.

_“I’m alright with a slow burn_

_Taking my time, let the world turn_

_I’m gonna do it my way, it’ll be alright_

_If we burn it down and it takes all night_

_It’s a slow burn, yeah.”_

When the song ended, Waverly clapped along with the crowd carefully watching as Nicole placed her capo on different fret, preparing for her next song.

“Holy shit, Ginger Spice is pretty damn good.” Wynonna’s voice boomed next to Waverly, giving her younger sister a fright.

“Jesus, Wynonna! Wear a bell or something!” Waverly clutched at her heart.

Wynonna widened her eyes at her sister’s strange reaction. She shook her head, deciding not to comment on it. “John Henry’s throwing a raging bonfire tonight with a lot of the performers. You game?”

Waverly’s forehead wrinkled as she reached for her phone in the front pocket of her bag. Again, she had no messages from Champ. With a huff, she dropped the phone back in place. She looked around and watched the redhead on stage for another moment. Now, Nicole was fingerpicking to one of her originals, one Waverly thought was catchy as hell. Considering her sister’s words that there would be a lot of the musicians at the party, she decided she wouldn’t mind running into a certain one again. “We’re going to change clothes before, right? ‘Cause I’ve got a major case of swamp ass and refuse to stew in it all night long.”

Wynonna’s lip curled into a scowl. “Just when I think you must’ve been adopted because you’re better than me, you go ahead and say something like that.”

Wynonna threw her arm around her sister’s neck, leading her out. Waverly took one more look at the redhead on stage, subtly biting her bottom lip before deciding to give her sister her undivided attention. “You guys were great by the way.”

  


  



	2. Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That’s the problem, right?” When Waverly furrowed her brow in confusion, Nicole rolled her bloodshot eyes before continuing. “Expectations versus reality? No two people live in the same reality because every human experience is different. Expectations are unspoken pressures we all push onto others, but we end up being let down in our reality when people can’t live up to what we expect of them. It’s one of the bad things about living on this earthly plane, we can truly never know what someone else is thinking.”
> 
> Waverly smirked. “Do you always talk like this or is it just when you’re stoned?”
> 
> *Waverly attends a party and is thrilled when she spies a certain redhead there*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you! Yeah you, taking the time to read this! I hope you're doing well and staying safe in these shitty times. I finished this a few days early and figured I might as well put it out in the universe. 
> 
> "Mockingbird" by Ruston Kelly

Later that Night

Dusk, Middle of Nowhere

* * *

The sun may have just started going down, but the party was already in full swing when they arrived. On a desolate road halfway between Big City and Purgatory stood a small log cabin in an open field. Cars lined up and down the dirt road and scattered haphazardly in the front lawn. Loud music, undoubtedly live, filtered into the night as the group of women approached the backyard.

After stopping for dinner and a celebratory drink at Shorty’s, the group dispersed to get themselves ready for their night out. Waverly recruited her friend Chrissy Nedley for designated driver duty, convincing the single woman with the promise of attractive tattooed musicians.

Eventually they all piled into Chrissy’s compact SUV, Waverly strategically taking the front seat in a ploy to once again, avoid interacting too much with Beth. She had sent two messages to Champ earlier, one wondering what he was up to, and the other asking him to get in touch with her. Both messages were read, but she was given no reply. She tucked her phone away, pushing the pain of being ignored down as she glanced back at her sister. Wynonna was sandwiched between the two Gardner sisters as she took a pull from the bottle of whiskey in her lap, having graduated from the beer earlier that afternoon.

In the back of the vehicle, Wynonna packed the ancient, tattered tent she had found in their family barn along with a plentiful pile of blankets. Unbeknownst to Waverly, everyone else was planning on camping out in John Henry’s backyard, and when she found out, the idea of not being in control made her anxious beyond compare.

The backyard was extensive. There was a makeshift stage, some tiki torches and stringed lanterns scattered about. A bar area was set up on the slab of concrete right next to the house, a free for all from what Waverly could gather. She followed her sister and Chrissy up to the bar, hoping a cocktail would soothe the uneasiness in her. A red solo cup was forcibly pushed into her hands by Wynonna, and after the smallest sip, she knew it would be difficult for her to stomach the whole cup. Waverly quietly observed as her sister’s band schmoozed with some other musicians they met earlier. Her eyes scanned the party, out of her peripheral, Chrissy made quick work talking to one of the festival coordinators, Perry. John Henry had already roped his way into the conversation and next to her sister, while the Gardner sisters were talking to two other women they must have met earlier in the day.

Her eyes glanced to the stage as she took a sip of her drink. A few people were improvising with an electric guitar, a bass and a drum set and she came to the conclusion that this whole outing might eventually turn into a big jam session. Moving on, she took in a gaggle of tattooed men further away in the field, smoking hand rolled cigarettes and playing yard games like cornhole and bocce ball; the moon and string lanterns giving off just enough light.

Lastly, her eyes fell on the bonfire where a bigger crowd was gathered. It was still muggy outside, but ever since the sun went down, the weather was at least bearable. Waverly knew she would eventually end up there as the temperature continued to drop. Then, her eyes happened upon the sight she had been waiting for: Nicole Haught, plucking the strings of her guitar. The redhead smiled beautifully as she played the melody, a few simple chords, ending the measure with a pretty flourish of notes as her slender fingers effortlessly glided down the fretboard. The sound was reminiscent of a harp, and Waverly was drawn to the heavenly sound.

A loud burst of laughter broke out around her and snapped Waverly back to reality. She shook her head attempting to clear her mind before she looked to her best friend, a knowing smile on the blonde’s face.

“See anything you like?” Chrissy wiggled her eyebrows.

Waverly shoved her shoulder into her best friend’s. “Yeah right. I’m still with Champ, remember?”

Chrissy visibly grimaced. “Unfortunately yes, I remember.”

The brunette sighed before taking another drink, face contorting at the strong taste of whiskey. “I know you hate my boyfriend, but could you try not to pawn me off on the first stranger you see?” In the distance, the soft strumming stopped.

Chrissy pulled her friend in a bit closer and spoke softly. “Look Waves. All I’m saying is that Champ obviously doesn’t respect you or your relationship. If you don’t know who’s bed he’s sleeping in, why should he need to know who’s bed you’re in?”

“Chris, I’m not a cheater. No matter how attractive someone may or may not be, I’m not going to act on anything.” Waverly crossed one of her arms against her chest while balancing her solo cup with her fingertips.

“And I’m not saying you should. I’d never ask you to do that, Waves. All I’m saying is,” Chrissy stepped a bit closer and clasped her hands to Waverly’s shoulders before she leaned in to whisper, “just have a little fun.”

Waverly’s back swiftly met with another body as she realized that her friend knowingly pushed her. She slowly turned around to survey the damage and was met with familiar kind eyes and a bright smile.

“Waverly!” The redhead leaned in a bit closer, a tipsy smile pulling at her lips. “We have to stop meeting like this. You ok?” She looked Waverly up and down, seeing if anything was spilled on the shorter woman. She certainly tried not to notice the green sundress the other woman had changed into, and how the olive color matched her skin tone perfectly.

The brunette took a second, noticing that the redhead was in the same outfit as before, but now had a denim vest over her cut off flannel. Waverly began to wonder if the other woman even owned a shirt with sleeves. Another glance at Nicole’s arms made her realize she didn’t care either way. “Am I ok? Are you ok? You’re the one who spilled this time. Just some stupid,” she looked towards her friend who was actively pretending to look oblivious, “thoughtless people don’t take other people’s personal space into consideration.”

“It’s ok Waverly, just a minor party foul. No real damage done.” Nicole’s left dimple popped as she wiped her hand down her denim vest before deciding to top off her cup of beer from the keg.

Just as she was getting ready to reply, Waverly was interrupted by the two women who were previously talking with Beth. “There you are Nicky!”

The redhead visibly cringed as the darker skinned woman draped her skinny arm around Nicole’s shoulder. “You know how much I hate that nickname, Shae.”

The other woman laughed and pecked her lips to the side of Nicole’s head before squishing her cheeks together. “And your reaction is so damn adorable every time. Why would I stop?”

Nicole stiffened and tried to distance herself, as Waverly did the same. “Waverly, this drunken woman with no boundaries is Shae. And this,” she pointed to the other woman beside her, “is Rosita, my roommate.”

Rosita offered a welcoming smile and wave while Shae looked between the two women, amused. “It’s a pleasure, Waverly.” Rosita turned back towards Nicole and pressed her index finger and thumb together before bringing them to her mouth, signaling to go smoke. “C’mon Nic, Garden Party time. Let’s go before Robin depletes the stash again.”

“I’ll be right there.” Nicole called out to the other two women as they retreated around the house. She offered Waverly a tight-lipped, semi-embarrassed smile. “Sorry, they both get pretty, open when they’re smashed. I should go make sure they don’t ingest too much. Want to come along?”

Waverly shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Think I’ll just imbibe in booze tonight.”

“No worries. You’re gonna hang around for a while, right? I’ll be able to meet up with you later?” Nicole smiled as she drew her beer cup to her lips.

“I’ll be around.” Waverly motioned her hand around, indicating that she would be somewhere close when Nicole decided to come back to the yard.

“Cool. I’ll see you soon then.” Nicole offered another dimpled smile before ducking away with her guitar in tow. Once she was out of sight, Waverly let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding.

She looked to her group of friends, everyone wrapped up in their own conversations, oblivious to her recent interaction. All except Chrissy, who was making some lewd hand gestures and noises. “Oh, shut up already, Nedley.” Waverly whispered, not wanting to draw attention to herself as a blush coated her cheeks.

Waverly quickly excused herself so she could use the restroom, needing the alone time to steady her conflicted head and heart. Was Nicole Haught attractive? _Duh, it’s part of her name for shit’s sake._ Did Waverly want to climb her like a tree? _Also, duh. But not under these circumstances._ She told herself it was just lust. That she and Champ haven’t really connected lately, so she was just feeling neglected.

She splashed some water on her face before washing her hands, giving herself a little pep talk in the mirror. “She’s just a woman who could potentially be a good friend. That’s why you’re nervous. Nothing more, nothing less.” She inhaled a breath slowly and exhaled loudly before drying her hands. Waverly took her time in solitude to check her phone again. Her messages were still left on read without any response from her boyfriend. With sagged shoulders, she made her way back out to the backyard, noticing her friends scattered around in various conversations. Since they were all distracted, Waverly took the opportunity to slump over towards the fire and take a few more minutes to get her mind in check.

* * *

When Nicole walked back towards to the bonfire, she noticed the brunette sitting alone on the overturned log. Her hair was subtly frizzing out from her fishtail braid as the humidity proved to be a worthy adversary. Waverly’s face was illuminated by the harsh glow of her phone, but the disappointed look in her eyes was something Nicole never wanted to see. The redhead took another sip from her cup of liquid courage before stepping closer to the flames.

“You’re concentrating awfully hard on your phone. Is there a flash sale on Etsy or something?” Nicole crept up from the side, easing herself down onto the stump.

Waverly grinned as she shook her head while simultaneously locking her phone and readjusting herself on the log to make room for the newcomer. “It’s nothing, really. I just haven’t heard from my boyfriend all day and I’m going back and forth between being pissed off and worried.” She shook her head in dismissal. “I was just expecting him to reach out to me is all.”

That’s the problem, right?” When Waverly furrowed her brow in confusion, Nicole rolled her bloodshot eyes before continuing. “Expectations versus reality? No two people live in the same reality because every human experience is different. Expectations are unspoken pressures we all push onto others, but we end up being let down in our reality when people can’t live up to what we expect of them. It’s one of the bad things about living on this earthly plane, we can truly never know what someone else is thinking.”

Waverly smirked. “Do you always talk like this or is it just when you’re stoned?”

Nicole shook her head as a small blush tinted her cheeks. “Honestly, I’d say the same thing sober. But seriously, if you expect nothing from everybody, then you can never be disappointed.”

“Never?” Waverly challenged as she brought her cup up to her lips.

Nicole brought her face a hairsbreadth closer to Waverly’s before unwaveringly confirming her statement. “Never.”

Waverly searched the deep brown eyes locked with her own. Though they needed some Visine, she didn’t see an ounce of insincerity there. “So, I shouldn’t be pissed off when my boyfriend doesn’t call? Because his reality is different from my own?”

“No, he’s still a shithead.” Nicole voiced in absolution, causing Waverly to chuckle. Nimble, slender fingers reached forward and tucked some rogue strands of hair behind Waverly’s ear. “I can’t think of a single reason why anyone would ever ignore you, Waverly.”

“Haught!” Nicole turned abruptly towards Rosita’s approaching form. The woman was carrying something in her arms, but she was still too far away to see what it was. Once she got a bit closer, Waverly noticed the rainbow flag sticker that she recognized from earlier. “You might want to put this away before Robin gets to it. That boy is blazed beyond belief and thought the Yamaha would make good kindling for the fire. I saved it just in time.”

Relieved, Nicole clutched onto the wood grain neck and swung it around to her lap like it was second nature. She carefully inspected the well-worn instrument, strumming each string individually. “Ah, thanks Rosie. I can’t believe I left him in the garage.”

Waverly’s lips curled around the rim of her cup as she raised her eyebrow in question. “Him?”

Rosita rolled her eyes, huffing under her breath as she walked away. “I’m not listening to her explain this again.”

“Thanks again Rosie!” Nicole called over her shoulder before bringing her eyes to the smirking brunette seated next to her.

“Him?” Waverly repeated, a faint giggle littering her voice.

Nicole blushed and bashfully ducked her head. “His name is Lindsey.”

Waverly squinted her eyes in confusion before clicking her tongue. “Isn’t Lindsey a girl’s name, Haught?”

Nicole’s mouth fell open as she jokingly gasped, “First of all, don’t name shame my guitar. Secondly, Waverly…whatever-your-last-name-is,” She faltered as she realized she only knew the brunette’s first name. “Take it back. He’s only named after one of the best guitarists of all time.”

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a guy named Lindsey. And it’s Earp by the way. Waverly Earp.”

Nicole’s mouth gaped even wider as she scoffed in disbelief. “Well, Waverly Earp, I cannot believe you’ve never heard of Lindsey Buckingham.”

Waverly jutted her bottom lip out and shrugged her shoulders again, indifferent. “What was it you were saying about “expecting things out of people and how you shouldn’t do that”?”

“But this is different. _This_ is common music knowledge that everyone should know. Lindsey Buckingham. Lead guitarist for Fleetwood Mac, arguably one of the best bands of all time?” The redhead waved her hands around as she talked.

“I mean, I’ve heard of the band, but are they really that great? They’re so old.” Waverly egged on. Of course, she knew who the band was, but teasing the redhead was proving to be quite enjoyable.

Nicole stood up in a huff, shaking her head. “Well this just won’t do. I’m gonna put Lindsey in my car and I have a few of their albums there. You’re borrowing them. I can’t have you walking the planet not knowing the greatest band of all time.” She held her free hand out to help Waverly off the tree log.

Waverly held onto the smooth but mildly clammy hand for a beat longer as she stood. “Wait, that band has that Stevie Hicks guy, right?”

The taller woman let out a surprisingly loud groan as she dropped Waverly’s hand to rub her face in frustration. “Unbelievable. You’re killing me here, Earp. C’mon.” She reached out, bumping the brunette’s forearm with her hand. “Your education begins now.”

Waverly laughed to herself as she watched the tall redhead retreat to the bar to top off her beer, while also grabbing another drink for Waverly. It sure was a sight to see. As Waverly closed in on the bar, she noticed two shadows sitting on an old porch swing off to the left. Upon closer inspection, she saw Beth and Shae tangled in a kiss. She glanced at Nicole who also noticed the new connection, and the two women snuck away slowly around the side of the house.

They didn’t speak until they were walking among the rows of cars. “Wasn’t that your…” Waverly’s voice trailed off as her thumb hooked back towards the house.

“My what?” Nicole asked with a smug look on her face, continuing towards her car at a leisurely pace, Lindsey strapped to her back.

“Your girlfriend?” Waverly’s voice was quietly blended with uncertainty and a hint of jealousy.

Nicole laughed. “She could be considered my ex, if you count three weeks of messing around as a relationship.”

“Oh.” Waverly shook her head. “I didn’t mean-“

“No, it’s ok.” Nicole cut off. “She’s in a band with Rosita, so she’s at our house quite a bit. But yeah, that whole thing was kind of dead on arrival.” Nicole’s feet stopped in front of a beat up El Camino. She fished out her keys, putting the metal in the lock before swinging the passenger side door open with a loud creak. She placed her guitar in the passenger seat before opening the glove box. Fishing around, she pulled two worn cassette tapes and huffed a breath before turning back to the brunette. Waverly had a shit-eating grin on her face, so Nicole rolled her eyes. “What now?”

“No wonder Fleetwood Mac is your favorite band; you seem to be living in the 1970s.” Waverly bent down so she could look inside the vehicle. She had never seen a more peculiar car in her life, it was half car, half truck and reminded Waverly of a Dr. Frankenstein creation. “The shagged brown interior is pretty groovy, Haught.”

Nicole scoffed. “I’ll have you know, this car is from 1985. So it’s not _groovy_ , it’s _totally_ _tubular_.” Waverly giggled at Nicole’s comeback. “Now do you want these cassettes or not?”

Waverly’s giggle raged into a full-on laugh. She took the cassettes from Nicole’s hand and looked them over. The artwork on both looked similar from what she could see from the small dome light in Nicole’s car. One was a self-titled album, while another was titled _Rumours_. She sighed and looked back into deep, warm brown eyes. “I don’t think I’ve had a cassette player since 1999, Nicole.” Waverly looked at the car again. Stuffed in the passenger side seat was a few blankets. She noticed the window crank lever on the side of the door and began winding it until the glass vanished. The brunette shoved the _Rumours_ cassette back towards Nicole as she grabbed the blankets in the seat. “Let’s start with this one.”

Without another word, Waverly was unhinging the truck latch and crawling up into the bed, spreading out a blanket before lounging back. Taken aback, Nicole snapped out of her weed-induced haze before walking over to the driver’s side door. She rolled down the window and flipped the key in the ignition to turn on her car battery. Raising the volume, she exhaled sharply before releasing the cassette from its plastic shell and slid it into the player.

_‘Second Hand News’_ began to play through the worn speakers. Nicole slowly exited the front seat and moseyed back towards the cab. Waverly tapped on the blanketed spot next to her. “You’re supposed to be educating me, remember?” Waverly slyly smiled before bringing her drink to her lips, a much more evenly mixed drink than the one Wynonna supplied earlier.

With a shy smile and nervous laughter, Nicole climbed onto the blanket next to Waverly. “Yeah, yeah. I remember.”

* * *

“Oooh! I know this one!” Waverly excitedly shouted out as the opening chords to ‘ _Go Your Own Way_ ’ filtered through the speakers. She was a little tipsier than when they first started the cassette, having finished her whiskey quicker than expected to try to squelch the nervousness she felt when she was around the redheaded woman.

Nicole leaned back with a laugh, repositioning herself so she was laying down and looking up at the stars. “I would hope so! It’s only one of their biggest hits.” She teased.

Waverly shoved into Nicole’s side as she sat cross-legged, back propped up by the back window of the vehicle. “ _How can I ever change things that I feel? If I could, baby I’d give you my world…_ ” She sang along with the song, before changing her mind and began to hum along instead.

Nicole propped herself up as she listened to Waverly sing. A dimple popped out as she turned her face to look at the brunette. “You have a really beautiful voice.”

Waverly blushed into her hands before she fumbled her fingers against Nicole’s unattended cup, taking a sip of the other woman’s beer. She whispered out a meek ‘thanks’ before she continued to hum along. With a sigh, she slid down the back window and laid down next to Nicole. Waverly could feel the redhead’s eyes on her as if they were studying her, like she was a jigsaw puzzle that Nicole was trying to figure out. The attention was surprisingly comforting and unlike the times she would catch various bar patrons at Shorty’s looking at her like she was something to be devoured and had. Nicole’s gaze made her feel like she was a precious relic, something to be treasured. “Wynonna, my sister,” Waverly nodded toward the direction of the party, “she originally wanted me to sing for _Widow Wives_.”

“You definitely should, you have the best voice I’ve heard in a long time.” Nicole offered as she stole her cup back, taking a drink of her beer, lips curling in delight as they found some residue from Waverly’s chapstick on the rim.

Waverly shook her head frantically. “Oh no, I have the worst case of stage fright ever. I couldn’t even make it through the first practice with the girls before having a panic attack.” Waverly stopped talking for a beat, surprised that she was sharing this personal information with someone she had just met. Something about the taller woman made her easy to confide in. “I told Wy that it’d be better if I bow out, so I didn’t hold them back. And look at them now, playing in festivals!”

“Well it’s a damn shame to deprive the world of your angelic voice, but I understand the reasoning behind your decision. I always feel anxious before I go on stage too.” Nicole turned her attention towards the stars, failing to see Waverly’s eyes get misty at the compliment.

Waverly cleared her throat. “Speaking of angelic, what was that song you were playing earlier? By the campfire? It sounded really pretty.”

Nicole turned on her side to look at the brunette and was pleasantly surprised when she saw the other woman’s body mirroring her own. “You heard that?” Waverly nodded. “It’s just a cover I’ve been working on. A song called ‘ _Mockingbird’_ by Ruston Kelly, or Mr. Kacey Musgraves as I like to call him.”

“You seem to like her, you played one of her songs earlier.” Waverly recalled.

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, she’s a damn good songwriter. I’m definitely a fan.”

“Will you play it?” Waverly asked quietly.

A dopey smile grew on the redhead’s face, clearly feeling the effects of the beer and weed. “Will I play what?”

“The ‘ _Mockingbird’_ song! I’d love to hear it.” Waverly encouraged as she busied her hands with letting her hair down.

Nicole stared at the woman in front of her. Her eyes darted down from Waverly’s eyes to her lips, before shooting back up. Nicole’s tongue popped out to wet her lips. They were closer than they were a few minutes ago, bodies drawing towards each other like opposite magnets. Nicole rolled back a little, before pushing herself up from her reclined position. “I’ll play anything you want to hear, Waves.”

Waverly clapped her hands together excitedly, trying not to think of how natural the nickname that fell from Nicole’s lips felt upon her ears. She watched as Nicole climbed down from the bed of the vehicle and rounded toward the front seat to grab her guitar. The redhead switched her car off, halting the Fleetwood Mac cassette, the faint sounds of the party being their only soundtrack until Waverly heard Nicole tuning her Yamaha.

Nicole propped herself up on the tailgate, sitting straight as Waverly edged closer to take it all in. Her slender fingers practiced a bit before she paused and locked eyes with Waverly. “Like I said, I just started practicing it, so it might not be that great-“

“It’ll be fantastic, Nicole.” Waverly interrupted.

With a nervous exhale, Nicole began to fingerpick the first few chords before moving her fingers down the fret board. After she repeated this a few times, she looked straight into Waverly’s eyes and sang with conviction. “ _Pretty wings, you’re the prettiest thing. You’re like Parker Posey in a magazine with faded jeans and a crop top back in ’93.”_ She glanced down as her fingers moved down the fret board again in the identical pattern, bringing her eyes back to Waverly’s, a crooked smile on her face. “ _I wanna be your dressed in black, your dark star with a backwards hat. I’m gonna write a book and put your name on every page. Every page.”_

Nicole’s voice was quiet but unwavering. Waverly found herself leaning closer, body almost hanging off the redhead’s shoulder, as she took in every bit of the performance. All day, she had been trying to fight her abrupt attraction to the redhead, but maybe Chrissy was right. Maybe she should see what would happen with the musician, especially since her boyfriend didn’t seem to give a damn. Every time Nicole looked at her with her dark puppy-like eyes, she fell further into lust.

Waverly rested her chin on Nicole’s right shoulder, watching the other woman strumming into the chorus, not missing the smug look on the guitarist’s face. Nicole turned her head a little, so her mouth was lined up with Waverly’s ear. She dropped her voice even lower, whispering the chorus into Waverly’s ear, causing the brunette’s body to thrum under the sensation of her warm breath. “ _Hey pretty little mockingbird, keep singing them sad, sad songs. There’s already rain on my window, I’m dying when the morning comes_.” Waverly bit her bottom lip when the vibration of Nicole’s breath became too much to bear. “ _I’m too strung out to be upside down. Pretty little mockingbird, sing me a song._ ”

When the taller woman finished the song, neither of them moved, both terrified to disturb the little universe they created. Nicole was the first to break when she heard a faint sniffle. She turned toward the brunette and found that Waverly’s eyes were misty, but she had a beaming smile on her face.

“That was perfect.” She dreamily whispered.

Nicole dropped her guitar onto the cab beside her. With her body contorted, she shrugged in dismissal. “It was nothing. It’s still a work in progress, the chord changes are a bit tricky.”

As she turned her head away, Waverly dug her blunt fingernails into the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling the redhead’s attention back to her. Deep brown eyes met hazel before Waverly’s eyes diverted to Nicole’s plump lips. “No, Nicole.” Waverly moved her face a fraction closer, “That was really, _really_ beautiful.” Her forehead rested against Nicole’s as she saw the redhead’s eyes quickly dart down before meeting hers once more.

Waverly took that as a sign to keep moving forward, so she slowly inched closer until their hot breath mingled together. Just as Waverly’s eyes were closing, she felt a shuttered exhale against her lips and sensed Nicole moving away. Waverly pulled back as well, clearing her throat to try and mask the rejection she felt. She raked her fingers through her wavy tresses, slowly opening her eyes. “I’m s-“

“Please don’t apologize, Waverly.” Nicole interrupted, sounding a bit out of breath. “And don’t think I don’t want to because, ha, I obviously want to, it’s just-“ She looked at Waverly. “It’s just, I don’t think anything should happen tonight. We’re both pretty drunk, and I’m definitely high, and while I’d love to stick it to your shitty boyfriend, it wouldn’t be right.”

Waverly felt a bit of relief when she heard Nicole say her impulsive affections weren’t one-sided. The brunette ducked her head as she smiled, taking in the cuteness of the other woman, red hair untamed, clothes ruffled. A strong vanilla musk filled Waverly’s nostrils when the redhead inched a bit closer. All her senses worked together, making her want to kiss the other woman more. But above all, Waverly appreciated Nicole’s restraint and conscience. “I understand.” Waverly murmured as the faint sounds of the party in the distance broke through the silence of the night once more.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck before she scooted back into the truck bed, body giving into the exhaustion of the day. She laid down on the cushy blanket, eyes fixed on the brunette who was suddenly lost in her mind. “Want to go back to the party?” Nicole yawned as she stretched her arms out.

Waverly shook her head before grabbing Nicole’s outstretched hand, lacing the long fingers with her own. She drew Nicole’s arm around her body as she burrowed into Nicole’s side, her legs scrunched up to avoid the guitar near her feet. Waverly inhaled the strong scent of vanilla, somehow permeating from the redhead. “Is this ok?” Nicole slowly nodded. Waverly looked into the expressive brown eyes that captivated her all day before she nervously asked, “Can we stay here for a bit?”

Nicole sleepily smiled as another small yawn escaped her. “We can do that, Waverly.” The redhead turned her attention back towards the sky, eyes gazing at the bright night sky filled with constellations. “I’ve never seen the sky this crowded, that’s one of the downfalls of living in the city, I guess.” She took their joined hands and pointed at the brightest star she could find. “Look at that one, shining brighter than the rest.”

“That’s an airplane.” Waverly deadpanned.

“Oh.” Nicole huffed in embarrassment as she took a closer look. “Yeah, I guess the blinking red lights kind of give it away, huh?”

Waverly giggled. “We’ll just chalk that mishap up to your inexperience with stargazing.” Waverly raised their joined hands again and pointed to the brightest star she could find. “See that shining one right there?”

Nicole closed one eye, concentrating on where Waverly was pointing. “Yeah, I see it.”

“Well that’s Vega. It’s the brightest star of the Lyra constellation.” Waverly swiped their fingers along the night sky as if she were tracing the pattern. “Do you see it?”

A crooked smile fell on Nicole’s face as she turned towards Waverly. “Yeah. What’s it supposed to represent? They’re all supposed to represent something, right?”

Waverly nodded. “Well, according to Greek mythology, it represents the lyre of Orpheus. The lyre was an instrument made from a tortoise shell.” The brunette explained, turning to find the redhead fully captivated by the story, giving her undivided attention. Not used to having someone listen to her when she went off on a tangent, Waverly cleared her throat before continuing, “It’s said that Orpheus’ music was so great that it even inanimate objects like rivers, trees and rocks could be charmed.”

Nicole jutted her bottom lip out as she nodded her head, taking in Waverly’s words. “So, if he were alive today, Orpheus would drop the sickest mixtape.”

Waverly chuckled into Nicole’s shoulder, her fingers running soothing patterns over the redhead’s before closing the slender fingers in hers once more. “I guess you’re right about that, Haught.”

The two women stayed tangled in their tranquil cocoon while the party ramped up around them, both happy with the company and unspoken promise of holding no expectations for one another.


	3. Are You That Somebody?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 90's Night at the lesbian bar! Waverly takes Champ to support her new friend Nicole, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm a few days late, but this chapter's longer. I hope everyone remains to stay safe during this confusing time for the world. Continuing to write for all of you is one way I'm dealing with the anxiety of it all. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think in the comments below. Stay safe!
> 
> Songs referenced:  
> "Are You That Somebody" by Aaliyah (RIP, queen)  
> "Sweet Lady" by Tyrese  
> "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus (however the Phoebe Bridgers cover reigns superior)  
> "My Way" by Usher

Waverly was disoriented. The soft haze of the morning sun skated along her face, as she sensed the brightness through closed eyes. Softness surrounded her. She was wrapped in a plush blanket, and her right hand was warm, burrowed under an itchy fabric and met with a smooth, warm surface. The feeling, while welcoming, was foreign to her. Her eyes popped open as she finally realized where she was and, more importantly, where her hand was located. Without any sudden movements, Waverly surveyed her current situation. Nicole was sprawled out next to her on her back, mouth slightly opened with a subtle snore rumbling through.

_She’s so adorable when she sleeps. Shit, focus Earp._ Waverly berated herself before stealing one more glance at the sleeping woman’s face, as if she was taking a snapshot to file away for later. Her eyes continued down to her hand which was splayed out on Nicole’s firm abdomen. Apparently, she must have gotten a little bold while sleeping because her pinky was tucked under the waistband of Nicole’s jeans. Blushing to herself, she carefully extracted the persistent digit before stealing another quick glance at the redhead’s peaceful face, hoping the sudden movement didn’t wake her. She reminisced about the previous night and concluded that getting one-on-one time with Nicole Haught was far superior than staying at the party.

_“What are your opinions on breakfast foods?” Nicole asked after they laid in silence for a few minutes, still gazing at the stars._

_Waverly tilted her head up where it now rested on Nicole’s chest, and caught Nicole’s eyes with her own. With a smirk, she asked, “What do you mean?”_

_“Like, ok, we’ll start out easy: Pancakes or waffles?”_

_“Hmmm,” Waverly thoughtfully drummed her fingers on the back of Nicole’s hand as she snuggled further into the redhead’s warm embrace. “Pancakes, for sure.”_

_Nicole’s lips parted; a rebuttal hot on the tip of her tongue. “Seriously, pancakes? Waffles are the clear champion, Waves.”_

_Waverly rolled her eyes before lacing their fingers together again. “How do you figure? How are waffles better? They’re practically the same.”_

_“They are_ not _the same. For one, waffles have the little pockets to trap the butter and maple syrup, so you can ensure that every bit is covered.”_

_“But pancakes are fluffy and soak all the good stuff up like a sponge.” Waverly argued with a pouted lip._

_“But waffles are crisp and condensed; more uniform.” Nicole rebutted._

_“I didn’t think you would have such strong opinions about breakfast.” Waverly looked back up towards the redhead. “And you clearly have never had my banana chocolate chip pancakes before, or you’d be singing a different tune.”_

_Nicole leaned forward, ghosting a kiss to the crown of the brunette’s head, breathing in the lilac scent mixed with campfire smoke before whispering into the other woman’s ear, “They’d probably be better as waffles.”_

_Waverly playfully smacked Nicole’s stomach with her free hand, ultimately succumbing to a fit of laughter. “You’re quite stubborn, you know?”_

_Nicole’s smile beamed towards the woman by her side. “I’ve been hearin’ that since the day I was born.”_

_With a smile, Waverly sat and nudged at Nicole’s legs. The redhead granted passage and let the brunette fully cocoon herself in her embrace. Nicole readjusted her sitting position before smooth hands grabbed her arms, wrapping the lanky limbs around the brunette. Waverly could feel Nicole’s lungs fill and deflate behind her while her wild, treasonous heart thrummed rapidly. “Cocoa or Fruity Pebbles?”_

_Waverly could sense the smile growing on Nicole’s face. She began to absentmindedly draw patterns on Nicole’s jean-clad knee. “Cocoa Pebbles for sure. And then drink the milk afterwards.”_

_Waverly sighed heavily as Nicole gave her midsection a quick squeeze. “There, we finally agree on something, Nicole Haught.”_

A muted rumbling brought Waverly out of her memory. She slowly extracted herself from the redhead’s embrace, finally moving her hand from the smooth alabaster skin of Nicole’s stomach. The relentless interruption continued to vibrate in Waverly’s bag, and the brunette reached inside to remove her phone. She stopped the vibration with a quick tap to the side button and saw that Champ was calling her. The call stopped and all her notifications popped up. She had a few missed calls and messages from Champ, and an array of messages from her sister and Chrissy.

She opened her thread with Chrissy and rolled her eyes at the message she found.

**Chrissy 12:31am: 😜🌮**

She shot off a quick message to her friend.

**Waverly 6:43am: What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did you make a drunken taco run?**

Surprisingly, her old friend was already awake, and she saw the three little bubbles appear before another message popped up.

**Chrissy 6:44am: 🙄 No, did you let the hot redhead lick your taco?**

Well that was brash.

**Waverly 6:45am: CHRISSY!**

**Chrissy 6:45am: That’s not a no….**

As the brunette was starting to type her reply, a photo of Champ popped up, alerting her to a call. With a resigned sigh, Waverly accepted the call and whispered into the receiver, “Hello?”

“Waves! Babe! Where the hell have you been?” The man on the line exclaimed.

Waverly held the earpiece away from her since the man was talking loudly. With a grimace, she responded, “Quiet down, Champ. And where do you get off asking me where I am? You ditched me yesterday, never responded and now you’re getting shitty with me?”

The hitch in Waverly’s voice caused Nicole to stir. She raised her arms over her head in a stretch before her empathetic mocha eyes fluttered open. She offered Waverly a wistful smile before her face grew concerned, reading Waverly’s body language.

“Listen, we’ll talk later. I’ll be back in town soon.” Waverly spat into the mouthpiece. Her eyebrows were stitched together in frustration as her jaw clenched.

Nicole smiled to herself. _Pissed off Waverly was adorable. Also pretty sexy._ The redhead shook the thought from her head and looked back up at the brunette, eyes searching for something; anything.

“You’re not even in town?!” A deep voice growled on the other side of the line.

With a disgusted scoff and eye roll, Nicole sat up and plucked the phone from Waverly’s hand, quickly hanging up the call before handing the phone back over. Nicole scooted towards the edge of the truck bed and dangled her feet below. She ran her hand through her chin-length hair, fingers halted when they hit a tangle. “Does he always talk to you like that?” Nicole’s voice was filled with fury, but quiet enough that Waverly almost didn’t hear the question.

The brunette followed the redhead’s lead and sat next to her. She placed her hand on top of Nicole’s knuckle as it squeezed the metal of the cab. “Not always.”

Nicole hopped down from the bed and stood before the brunette. She tucked her index finger under Waverly’s chin, it up so the brunette’s eyes would meet hers. Waverly noticed that Nicole’s eyes were clouded again, but this time it wasn’t an effect of smoking weed. No, this time, Nicole had tears forming behind her eyes. With a shaky breath, and steady voice, the redhead finally spoke. “You deserve so much better than him, Waverly.”

Waverly looked away, breath unsteady as she bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering, her heightened emotions getting the better of her. She responded meekly, “I know.”

“Do you though?” Nicole’s voice was unwavering and raspy with sleep. Just as Waverly started to lean in closer to the redhead, Nicole backed away, running her fingers through her hair again. She circled around to the driver’s side door. Feeling the moment pass, Waverly reached for her purse and shakily slung it over her shoulder. She stood up from the bed of the truck and re-latched the door, the creaky sound drawing an end to their night with a deafening tone.

Nicole kept the driver’s side door open but walked back around toward Waverly. She extended her hand and slipped her card into Waverly’s chilled hand. The redhead rubbed the cold skin to warm it up, before extracting herself all together. “My uh- my cell is on the back. If you ever need me, don’t hesitate. Purgatory’s not too far away.”

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek before she weakly smiled up at the redhead. “If I need you for what, exactly?”

Nicole held her driver’s side door open as she stood halfway in her car. “Open to interpretation, Ms. Earp.” With a quick smile and wink, Nicole ducked into the driver’s seat. She turned the ignition and the engine came alive with a rumble. Nicole chanced one more look at the brunette. “I’ll see you around, Waverly.”

The stereo clicked back to life, resuming “ _Go Your Own Way_ ” at the exact moment it was paused the night before. Waverly watched as Nicole backed the car out and headed toward the city, Fleetwood Mac slowly fading away.

* * *

Soon enough, Waverly found herself fastened into the front seat of Chrissy’s SUV, the vehicle jostling on the patchy, dirt road as they made their way back to Purgatory. Waverly had the passenger side window rolled down. She let the fresh mountain air fill her lungs as she gazed out at the passing scenery. Wynonna and the Gardner sisters were in the backseat, regaling each other with tales of the night before. While they were distracted, Chrissy nudged Waverly’s forearm that rested on the center console.

“You never answered my question from earlier.” The blonde kept her eyes on the road, but Waverly didn’t miss her wily smirk.

Waverly quietly scoffed at her tenacious friend. With a quick peek to the backseat to maintain that everyone else was preoccupied, she murmured under her breath, “She gave me her phone number.”

Disappointed, Chrissy chanced an offended look at the brunette. “That’s all the dirt you’re giving me, Waves?”

“There’s nothing to tell, really.” Waverly responded as she dug out her phone, seeing more missed calls and messages from Champ. She frustratingly tapped at the screen and switched her phone to ‘do not disturb’ before pulling the flimsy cardstock with Nicole’s information sprawled across it out of her bag, fidgeting it between her fingers.

Chrissy took her right hand off the wheel and quickly snatched the card from Waverly’s grasp.

“Hey!” Waverly whined.

“Ha!” Chrissy’s eyes darted between the road and the small card in her hand. “Her last name is Haught!”

“Stop!” Waverly petulantly snapped as she grabbed the card back, shoving it into her purse once more.

“I mean, she lives up to the name.” Chrissy chanced.

“Seriously, Chrissy.” Waverly warned with a narrowed glare.

“Ok, ok. I’ll stop. But seriously, Waves. I’m glad you seemed to enjoy yourself last night. You deserve to cut loose and have some fun.”

Waverly offered a shy smile to her friend, “Thanks, Chris.”

* * *

Chrissy dropped Waverly off last at Shorty’s since she was scheduled to work the opening shift. The brunette still had her keys for the loft upstairs for her to use in emergencies. After a quick shower and change of clothes, she made her way down the steps while simultaneously throwing her hair up in a high ponytail. She placed her purse on the bar while she clocked in, quickly getting started on her opening duties.

As she was slicing lemons and limes into wedges, she unknowingly started humming the melody to the song Nicole sang her the night before. Once she noticed what she was doing, she smiled to herself and wiped her hands on her apron. Picking up her phone from where she plugged it in to charge, she opened her messages app before typing Nicole’s number in. The brunette bent the card nervously between her fingers as she typed the number into her phone and shot a quick message to the redhead.

**Waverly 10:47am: Hey Nicole, just wanted to let you know I started humming ‘Mockingbird’ today. It must’ve been stuck in my head since last night.**

After a second, she was nervously typing again.

**Waverly 10:47am: This is Waverly by the way.**

The bell chimed above the door and caught Waverly off guard. She dropped Nicole’s card by the cash register and pocketed her phone as she twirled around to find her boyfriend. He was dressed in his nicest shirt and held a sizable bouquet of flowers.

Waverly’s jaw clenched as she folded her arms across her chest. “Champ, can we just do this later?” She sighed, already drained having done this same song and dance many times before.

“I’m sorry for raising my voice over the phone.” He chanced. Waverly’s eyes bore into his. Champ nodded his head to the side as his eyes rolled towards the ceiling before making their way back to Waverly’s hazel ones. “And for canceling our plans yesterday.”

Waverly stepped closer to the man, pointing her finger accusingly. “First, you ditch me. Probably to get a blow job or some shit with some bar fly-“

Champ rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Waverly-“

“No, no. I’m not finished.” Waverly spit, malice laced into the delivery. “You ditched me. Again. You ignored me. Then, you had the audacity to question my whereabouts when you were unreachable for the better part of the day. Sometimes I even wonder why I bother.”

The man took a step forward and set the flower arrangement onto the bar before enclosing Waverly’s hand in his meaty, clammy ones. The brunette grimaced at the contact before she looked into his eyes. She noticed the brown irises, noting that they didn’t hold the same warmth as Nicole’s eyes. But in those eyes, she saw the man she had stuck with since high school. They were the small-town dream: star quarterback and head cheerleader. It’s like they were living in a John Mellencamp song for shit’s sake. In those eyes, she saw the man who stood next to her when others wrote her off as just another “Earp freak.”

“Waverly, I’m sorry I didn’t get ahold of you sooner. You see, it was a bro day, so I was camping with Earl and Carl. Kyle and Pete decided to go into the city instead of going with us.”

Waverly’s eyes traveled down to Champ’s neck, noticing a light purple blemish popping out from behind his shirt collar.

“I swear. I wouldn’t run around on you again.”

In her heart, Waverly knew it was all bullshit. She knew good and well that her boyfriend had spent his night with either Stephanie Jones or another one of Purgatory’s bar flies. The hickey on his neck was substantial proof. She knew that she deserved better than this washed up rodeo clown. But her demons told her that she needed him. She needed him so everyone in this town would see her as a normal girl. With a sharp exhale, she poked his chest with her index finger. “Just, don’t let it happen again.”

Champ’s lips glided up, smiling like the Cheshire cat. “I promise, baby.” His meaty hands began to pull her into his chest as he peppered the side of her head with kisses.

Waverly secretly grimaced once more before pushing the man away with her bar rag. “Now get out of here so I can work.”

Champ nodded as he backed out of the bar, a shit-eating grin on his face. “See you later, babe.”

Waverly gave a noncommittal wave as she picked up the dishtowel on the bar. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket, reminding her of who she was texting right before Champ walked in. A stupid smile bloomed on her face as she brought her phone to life, and a number she didn’t recognize flashed across the screen.

**Unknown Number (maybe Nicole) 10:57am: Ahh, Waverly. The best cuddle partner around…I’m glad I was able to make an impression 😉**

Waverly could feel her cheeks growing rosy and she bit her bottom lip to contain her excitement. She feverously tapped her phone and saved Nicole’s contact information before pulling up the text thread once more.

**Waverly 10:58am: That you did, Haught. That you did. 😏**

* * *

THE FOLLOWING MONDAY

**Nicole 1:42pm: Quick question, Waves. Does this neon green fanny pack draw attention to or away from my actual fanny?**

Waverly looked at the image that accompanied the text before succumbing to a fit of giggles. She had been out at the homestead, having a lazy morning before her evening shift at the bar when the redhead sent her this masterpiece of a selfie. On her screen, the redhead was exaggerating her cheesiest smile. From what Waverly could gather, the taller woman was in the changing room at a vintage boutique. Her hip was popped to the side, with the neon green fanny pack hanging loosely at her waist. Her long legs were swimming in an atrociously patterned pair of Zumbaz. Waverly’s eyes skated up, noting the oversized Tommy Hilfiger sweatshirt across her chest and the black Kangol bucket hat covering her beautiful red hair.

**Waver 1:44pm: What in the fresh hell happened to you, Haught? 😂**

**Nicole 1:45pm: Yeah, yeah. It’s for a gig. Answer the question, Earp. How does my bum look in these?**

Waverly scanned that area again, noticing that Nicole’s free hand was holding the fabric of the pant leg, pulling the material tighter on her butt. While she was dressed ridiculously, Nicole still managed to look good doing it. Waverly bit her bottom lip as she confidently typed.

**Waverly 1:45pm: Top shelf. Your ass is top shelf, Haught. 😏**

**Waverly 1:46pm: But in general, you look ridiculous. This photo made my day.**

**Nicole 1:47pm: My mission is accomplished then.**

* * *

WEDNESDAY

Waverly laid on her bed with her legs flatly propped up against the wall. She hadn’t been this engaged in a phone call since she was in middle school and Chrissy had her first kiss with Perry Crofte.

“Favorite movie?” Waverly asked as she toed a peeling piece of wallpaper.

“Hmm…” Nicole thought for a second as she uncorked her bottle of wine and topped off her glass. Waverly could hear the liquid sloshing into the glass, and she wished she had some at the homestead. But then again, any alcohol that she would keep would most definitely be consumed by Wynonna. Nicole cleared her throat. “ _Batman & Robin_.”

Waverly smiled to herself and cocked her head. “Really, Nicole? That’s your all-time favorite movie?”

“Is that your next question?” Nicole took a sip of her wine as she lounged on her couch, happy that she had it to herself for once since Rosita was off at a gig.

“Do you always answer questions with another question?” Waverly husked into the mouthpiece of her phone.

“Do you?” Nicole answered back. She could hear Waverly huff on the line and chuckled. “I’m just pulling your leg, Waves. Yes, that dumpster fire of a movie is my favorite because of how stupid it is. I watched it when I was sick as a kid and I don’t know, it was oddly comforting. Arnold’s Mr. Freeze and all his ice puns, it’s a classic.”

“Even though they put nipples on the batsuit?” Waverly recalled.

Nicole sighed into her phone. “Even then. It’s a masterpiece in terribleness. I guess I just have a soft spot for shitty movies.” The redhead paused for a moment, darting her tongue out to wet her lips, collecting the lingering taste of alcohol. “Now, Waverly Earp. I believe it’s my turn to ask a question. What’s your favorite color?”

Waverly exhaled sharply, taking some time to collect her thoughts. “Burnt orange.”

“Ew, really? Orange?”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she sat up. “Yes. It’s the first color I see over the horizon when the sun peaks out in the early morning hours. When the world is still and calm, and that bright orange color abruptly crashes over the mountaintops, spreading light through the prairies.” The brunette closed her eyes, faintly smiling at a distant memory. “Our porch has the perfect view for watching sunrises. I watch it some mornings when I find that I am thinking too much. It gives me peace.”

“Sounds beautiful, now that you mention it. I wish I were there to see it.” The redhead drained the rest of her wine before sprawling out on the couch. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady breath on the other line.

“Ok, enough with all the questions.” Waverly sat up and took in the night stars through her upstairs bedroom window.

“You’re the one who came up with the idea of playing 21 questions.” Nicole sarcastically replied.

“Yeah, but now I want you to tell me something real.” Waverly husked.

“Something real, huh?” Nicole huffed as she switched to lay on her side.

“Yeah.” Waverly’s voice whispered through her receiver, the simple word making the butterflies flutter in Nicole’s stomach.

Deciding to take the plunge, Nicole took a deep inhale before letting out a raspy, “I should’ve kissed you. When I had the chance, I- I should’ve kissed you.” Her voice trailed off as a result of her vulnerability.

“Nic-“ Waverly started, as her heart began to race.

“And I know you’re not mine to kiss, you’re your own person. And, and you have a boyfriend. Sorry, I’m a bit drunk and my brain isn’t really filtering all my thoughts properly.” The redhead babbled as she berated herself for bringing up the last time she saw the brunette.

“Nicole. It’s ok. I wish you would have, but respect why you didn’t.” Waverly’s cheeks blushed as the words fell from her mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

FRIDAY

BEGINNING OF AUGUST

Waverly hadn’t heard from the redhead since their phone call two nights before. She figured that Nicole might have regretted getting so candid with her, or she must’ve regretted what she said because Waverly received nothing but radio silence. Champ had taken her into the city, thinking a shopping trip was an adequate apology for ditching her the previous weekend. They were walking through downtown streets, ducking in and out of antique and vintage stores.

Every time that Waverly would try something on and ask Champ’s opinion, he would barely look up from his phone before offering a noncommittal head nod. With a few new vintage tops and accessories, Waverly counted the shopping venture as a success; even though she didn’t have the most enthusiastic shopping partner. The two strolled down Cornelia Street, walking towards where they parked their car and saw a crowd gathering outside of a bar called Club Pink.

The closer they got, Waverly could hear music and sure enough, she saw a flash of bright red hair. Upon further inspection, the brunette noticed that Nicole was dressed in her horrendous 90s outfit. Rosita similarly dressed, was perched on a cajon drum, slapping at a steady pace.

Nicole’s eyes welcomed the new spectators and she smirked as she took in Waverly’s company. She turned and whispered something in Rosita’s ear before standing tall again, strumming a few chords. “Ok, everyone. Here’s an R&B throwback for you. If you like what you hear, please take one of these fliers and come see us perform hits from the 90s tomorrow here at Club Pink.” Her eyes connected with Waverly’s as she started strumming and Rosita’s cajon offered a booming bass.

After a few measures as an introduction, Nicole licked her lips as she stepped up to the microphone.

_“Girl, I’ve been watching you like a hawk in the sky,_

_That fly and you were my prey_ ”

Champ threw his arm around Waverly’s shoulder as he looked up from his phone. “Hey, they’re pretty good.”

_“I know that one of these days_

_We gon’ hook it up while we talk on the phone_

_But see, I don’t know if that’s good_ ”

Nicole winked at Waverly, causing the brunette to divert her eyes quickly. “Um, yeah. They’re really great. I actually met the singer at the festival last weekend. She’s great. So great.”

Champ gave his girlfriend a confused look before looking back at the ridiculously dressed redhead.

“ _Is it my go? Is it your go?_

_Sometimes I’m goody-goody_

_Right now I’m naughty-naughty_

_Say yes or say no_

_‘Cause I really need somebody_

_Tell me are you that somebody?”_

Nicole sang while Rosita harmonized. The redhead looked towards her drummer, knowing they were going to switch songs after the chorus. They kept the same beat as the redhead spoke, “You know, Rosie, as much as I love this song I wanna switch it up and slow it down. Is that ok with you?”

“I’m always ready to slow it down, Haught.” Rosita winked as she slowed her drumming down and Nicole began simultaneously crooning on the microphone and fingerpicking to another throwback R&B song.

“ _Now on the regular_

_I would waste time_

_But I don’t want to_

_‘Cause you’re so damn fine_

_And I heard that you were taken_

_But that don’t stop you from makin’_

_Late night phone calls on the telephone_

_About your fantasies and ways to get it on_ ”

Waverly’s eyes were locked in on Nicole as the singer’s eyes boar into her own. She could feel her pulse rising and cleared her throat, ultimately breaking the spell the redhead had on her. She looked over at her boyfriend, and Champ was back on his phone. She chanced another look at the redhead as the woman continued to serenade only her.

“ _Sweet lady, would you be my_

_Sweet love for a lifetime_

_I’ll be there when you need me_

_Just call and receive me”_

With one more small guitar solo and a cocky grin, the redhead shifted back to the original song. When they finished, Shae approached and handed Waverly a flier while Champ offered up an enthusiastic holler. Waverly and Nicole gravitated toward each other as Shae took her place in front of the microphone.

Nicole still had her guitar slung over her neck as she took a swig from her water bottle. “So that’s why you needed that outfit, huh, Haught?” Waverly approached and gave the redhead an awkward side hug.

“Need to pack the house somehow. Guess I’ve resorted to making a fool of myself while busking.” The redhead replied as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her oversized shirt. “Hi, Waves.”

“Hi.” Waverly whispered back.

“That was so good! You should go on _The Voice_ or something.” Champ threw a few crumbled up dollar bills into the opened guitar case before he crept up behind Waverly, territorially slinging his arms around her waist.

Nicole cringed before giving Waverly a quick ‘ _what the fuck’_ face. “Nah, I’m good, man. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She offered her hand out to the man.

“Ha! Your last name’s Hot. That’s funny. I’m Champ.” He shook her hand, but grimaced when Nicole’s grip tightened. He brought his hand out of the embrace and massaged it in his other. “Quite a grip you’ve got there.”

She offered the man a tight-lipped smile before focusing on Waverly. Her dimple popped out as she spoke to the brunette, voice like honey, “Enjoy the show?”

“Ye-yeah. It was great Nicole. I didn’t know you played with Rosita and Shae.” Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, clearly uncomfortable talking to Nicole with Champ present.

  
“Yeah, Club Pink asked us to play a throwback night and the payout is more than worth it. And hey, it’s fun, right? All the nostalgia…” Nicole bit her bottom lip before taking one more drink from her water bottle.

“We should definitely come back tomorrow for the whole show, babe!” Champ exclaimed. His phone rang and he rushed to pick it up. “It’s Pete, babe. I’ll meet you at the car.”

Waverly heard his voice grow more distant as he spoke with whoever was on the other line. “You know, you’re awfully cocky for someone in that outfit.”

Nicole glanced down at her clothes before jutting her bottom lip out. “Eh, could be worse. I could be a dolt named _Champ_ or something.”

The brunette playfully pushed the redhead before Nicole boomeranged back into her space. “He’s not all bad. I mean, it seems he’s a fan of yours.”

Nicole leaned closer with a boastful smile on her face before whispering in Waverly’s ear, “He wouldn’t be a fan of mine if he knew what his girlfriend was doing in my imagination.”

Waverly’s breath faltered and her face heated. She pulled back and looked into dark mocha eyes. “And what is she doing?”

Nicole bit her bottom lip and lifted her eyebrows, facial expressions giving her away. Waverly blushed deeper. Nicole cleared her throat and husked, “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Waverly fumbled with the flier in her hands. “Looks that way.”

“And your boyfriend knows this is a lesbian bar?” Nicole’s eyebrow quirked up inquisitively as she nodded her head toward the currently closed bar.

Waverly busted out laughing. “No, but we don’t want to spoil that fun, do we?”

Nicole reached out and took Waverly’s hand. “Definitely not.” She placed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s hand. “See you tomorrow, sweet lady.”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she tugged on the front of Nicole’s baggy shirt. Her hand dropped as she backed away, her heart almost betraying her by pounding out of her chest. “Later, Haught-stuff.”

* * *

SATURDAY NIGHT

“Babe, are you sure this jersey looks ok? I kept getting dirty looks when I was ordering drinks.” Champ set down their cocktails at their table before pointing to his oversized red and black Michael Jordan jersey.

“It looks fine, Champ.” She took a sip of her drink but spit it back into the cup right after it hit her lips. “Ew, Champ! Did you bring me tequila? You know I hate tequila.”

Champ winced as he sipped his own. “Since when?”

Waverly scoffed as she straightened her maroon off-the-shoulder crop top. “Since forever! Since the first time I tried it at Pete Yorke’s 16th birthday party!”

The man chuckled into his cup. “Oh man, that was such a good party.” Champ reached for Waverly’s dismissed cup and pulled it closer to him. “More for me, I guess.”

The brunette huffed as she stood up from her chair. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then get something else to drink.”

Champ’s brown eyes scanned the room, taking in the hoards of women. “Uh huh. That’s cool, babe.”

Waverly rolled her eyes once more as she slung her purse over her shoulder and stepped away. Honestly, she had been on edge since they walked into the establishment. For one, her man-child of a boyfriend was so dense and oblivious that he did not put it together that they were in a lesbian bar. Second, she had yet to lay her eyes on a certain redhead and she craved the other woman’s presence.

When they first walked in, Waverly’s eyes shot straight to the stage only to be disappointed by the lack of Nicole. Rosita and Shae were already up on stage, playing the first part of the set before switching things up. The two women were beginning the chorus to The Cranberries’ “Zombie” when Waverly made it to the front of the bar line.  
  


“What can I get you?” The bartender, an athletic looking blonde with a hoop nose ring offered a toothy grin.

“Wait, wait! Let me guess!” A familiar voice rasped to her right.

With a smile, Waverly turned to find Nicole sporting a geometric patterned t-shirt and that godforsaken fanny pack over a pair of “mom” jeans. On her feet were a scuffed-up pair of Reebok classics. “Hey you!” The shorter woman went in for a hug, the bartender skipping over her to help another guest.

“Hey yourself.” Nicole’s eyes darted around the crowded bar. “Is the boy-man here?”

Waverly’s hazel eyes scanned the room before hooking her thumb over her shoulder, embarrassed, pointing Champ out. The man sat on his phone, already working on his second drink. “He ordered me a tequila drink-“

“But you hate tequila!” Nicole interrupted.

“Hence why I’m up at the bar with you right now, Haught.” Waverly’s eyes crinkled as she smirked. “Wait, you remember that I hate tequila?”

Nicole nodded as she leaned closer to Waverly’s ear so the other woman could hear her. “Yup. You got sick on the stuff at a birthday party in high school.” Nicole pulled back and her eyes narrowed. A second later she was leaning in again. “And you’re not out grabbing dinner at a nice restaurant, so I know you’re not going to order wine or a bourbon cocktail. You’re not at a wedding, so you’re not going to go with a gin and tonic. You’re not at an all-day thing where you’re trying to pace yourself, so we can count out beer. I think that you, Waverly Earp, want to order a vodka soda, with three lime wedges.”

Waverly’s fingers fiddled with the cheap polyester of Nicole’s fanny pack, her eyes finding warm brown ones to fall into. “How did you remember that conversation? You were almost passed out by that point in time.”

“I remember everything you tell me, Waves.” Nicole stated simply. Raising her voice, she gave the waiting bartender her order, before telling the blonde that anything Waverly ordered that night should go on the band’s tab. Waverly opposed, but Nicole was persistent.

Waverly thanked the redhead again as she picked up her glass, sliding her other hand in the back pocket of her flare jeans. They flirted back and forth as Rosita sang the opening lyrics to Sublime’s “Santeria.”

Nicole took a quick sip out of her own vodka soda. “Shit, that’s my cue. I gotta go, Waves, but I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Waverly nodded. “I’ll be around.” She offered a toothless smile, “Break a leg, Haught.”

“Thanks for coming, Waves. It means a lot.” Nicole smiled sincerely before making her way back towards the stage.

Waverly gave herself a few seconds to collect herself and steady her breathing. She strolled back to her seat and sat next to Champ once again.

The man huffed beside her. “Everyone keeps giving me all these weird looks. It’s weird here.”

“It’s not weird here.” Waverly defended. “Just listen to the music, Champ. Nicole’s getting ready to start.”

Nicole appeared on stage and the room erupted in applause. Shae moved from the drum kit over to the keyboard, as Rosita moved back behind her drums.

“Whooo! Nicole!” Waverly shouted, cupping her hands in front of her mouth to make herself louder.

Champ scowled as his girlfriend became interested in nothing but the show. He scoffed before returning his attention back to his cell phone.

Nicole picked up her guitar from the stand it was propped up on. She slung the strap over her neck and situated the capo onto the fifth fret. She checked the tuning by playing a quick scale exercise, nodding to let the other girls know she was ready to go.

“Hey y’all. Thank you so much for coming out to celebrate the nostalgia we all hold for the fashionable decade of the 90s. I mean, look at my outfit and tell me it’s not working for me.” Nicole chuckled as she received a few wolf-whistles from the crowd of women. “My name’s Nicole Haught, and I’d like to share a few of my favorite songs from the 90s.” She began strumming a familiar cheery chord progression, but she started to slow down the pace of her strumming, making it sound a bit sadder. “Now this song should be on everybody’s 90s playlist, but you should check out the cover Phoebe Bridgers did too if you haven’t already.” She kept strumming, playing all by herself as Shae and Rosita rested. She found Waverly in the crowd and smiled as she sang.

“ _Her name is Noelle_

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_Got gym class in half an hour_ ”

“This song’s supposed to be upbeat, why’d she make it sound so emo?” Champ pouted into his phone, draining the last of the mistake tequila cocktail.

“It’s a different interpretation.” Waverly sighed dreamily as she looked back at the performance.

“Whatever. I’m getting another drink.” The legs of his chair scraped the floor as he scooted back.

Waverly easily focused all her attention back on the redhead when she finishes the chorus and heads into the next verse. The redhead pointedly eyed Waverly as she sang the next part.

“ _And her boyfriend’s a dick_

_He brings a gun to school_

_And he’d simply kick_

_My ass if he knew the truth_ ”

The brunette gave Nicole a cheeky smile which was reciprocated before Nicole moved on to engage the rest of the clubgoers. Rosita and Shae joined in toward the end of the song, culminating with a group sing-a-long with the crowd. The singer then lead them into what she described as their “one hit wonder” medley which included OMC’s “How Bizarre”, Len’s “Steal My Sunshine” and Six Pence None the Richer’s “Kiss Me.” The group managed to weave each song together, turning it into a cohesive sound.

Waverly felt the heavy weight of her boyfriend’s arm as he possessively slung it over her shoulder and drew his mouth to her ear. “I think we’re in a lesbo bar.” His hot breath reeked of tequila, and Waverly found herself pulling away.

“How did you not notice it was a gay bar? There are literally pride flags lining the windows outside.” She looked into his glassy eyes and grimaced. “Are you drunk, Champ?”

Champ huffed. “I wouldn’t have drank so much if you paid half as much attention to me as the redhead on stage.” He waved his hands wildly around. “This is really how you want to spend our date night? Surrounded by dykes?”

The commotion being created at the table caused some onlookers to scowl, further embarrassing Waverly. “Lower your voice Champ! You’re being disrespectful. We are here to support a friend of mine, which was your idea, might I add. If you wanted me to pay more attention to you, might I suggest not being so repugnant?” She shoved at the man’s chest to distance herself, drawing more attention to the arguing couple.

There was a lull in the music as Nicole looked in Waverly’s direction before darting her eyes around. She propped her guitar back on it’s stand and turned to Rosita and Shae. She held the microphone to her mouth and rasped, “I think I want to move around a bit on this last one.” Shae hit a button on her keyboard, giving the keys a robotic sound as she played. Rosita drummed along keeping a steady beat.

Nicole smiled as she bobbed her head to the music. She moved to sit on the stage, legs hanging off the side. She received some whoops and hollers when she jumped down and began to swing her hips and swagger among the crowd. She interacted with a few of the women, offering winks and smiles, she even took a skinny blonde’s hand and twirled her around once before letting go. Then, her face grew serious as she shot daggers in Champ’s direction. Her feet had carried her all the way to Waverly’s table and she now stood in front of the brunette as it was time for her to sing.

“ _I do_

_Any and everything you want to_

_Make your girl say, ooh-ooh_

_Why’s she so fly?”_

She reached out for Waverly’s hand with a wink, helping the brunette up from her seat. Waverly slung her satchel over her shoulder as the sway in the redhead’s hips mesmerized her. Against her better judgement, Waverly followed as Nicole pulled her by their joined hands, missing the disgusted look painted on Champ’s face.

“ _She beeps me_ ”

The redhead quickly twirled Waverly around, so her front was flushed to the brunette’s back and grinded into the next line.

“ _Whenever she wanna get freaky_.”

The redhead’s eyes fell to Champ in a challenge. But she continued to dance, feeling Waverly’s hips finding a steady rhythm against her. She smirked as she looked the man directly in the eyes.

  
“ _You can get mad if you want to,_

_Say whatever you want_

_But she’s still gonna give it up, she likes it_

_My way_ ”

Rosita and Shae’s voices filled in the chorus as Nicole ushered Waverly closer to the stage. Shae continued with the next verse as the redhead felt a strong arm pulling her back. She swung back around to the angry man but continued with her performance.

“ _What you think, you a baller?_

_And I ain’t gonna call her? Clip that_

_You can get mad if you want to, say whatever you want_

_But she’s still gonna give it up, she likes it_

_My way, my way_ ”

A security guard halted Champ before he could swing a punch, and Nicole pulled Waverly closer to her, the crowd creating a protective barrier as the women continued to sway together. Nicole harmonized with the Shae and Rosita as her free hand gripped the tanned skin of Waverly’s stomach.

“ _You can’t satisfy her needs,_

_She keeps running back to see me doing it_

_My way, my way_ ”

As Nicole finished the song, Waverly swung around so she was facing the redhead. Her heart was beating rapidly and she struggled to control her breathing. She raked her fingers through her hair, quickly darting towards the closest exit sign. Suddenly, she found herself backstage and propped up against a wall. She heard Nicole faintly thanking the crowd for coming out before shallow footsteps approached her.

“Now what was that all about?” Waverly huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned herself further against the cold cement wall.

Nicole stuffed her guitar in her gig bag and propped it up before joining Waverly. She placed her hand on the wall by Waverly’s head, her body shielding the shorter woman. “What are you talking about?”

Waverly let out a humorless laugh as she rolled her body to the side and closer into Nicole’s. “Don’t play dumb, you know what I mean. What was with that little display? A territorial pissing contest?”

Nicole shrugged as her bottom lip popped out in a pout. “I don’t know, he was being a jag off. I wanted to show him that if he wants to keep you, he better wise up.”

Waverly’s resolve started to melt when she looked into Nicole’s puppy-like eyes. Her jaw unclenched and she lightly shoved the redhead. “Just, when it comes to my _boyfriend_ , trust me when I say I can handle it.” Waverly didn’t know what to think of the performance. On one hand, she enjoyed playing Nicole’s muse, and damnit, the redhead had a certain hold on her. But she’s a grown woman, and able to fight her own battles.

Nicole took a step back, hoping to hide her wounded pride. “You got it, Waves. I’ll just be here. Waiting.” The taller woman exhaled sharply as she wandered back over to her guitar case and unzipped the front pocket to extract her phone. She made a reservation for a ride on Lyft unaware of the other woman watching her every move with unsteady breath. Finally, the brunette snapped back to reality as her own phone chimed in her purse. She pulled it out, reading the message to herself.

**Champ 10:54pm: Since it looked like you enjoyed that fucking redhead’s company more than mine tonight, that bitch can give you a ride home.**

“Fucking figures.” Waverly huffed under her breath. She palmed her phone nervously as she swung back to the redhead. “Actually, um, Nicole?” The redhead looked back at her, watching the brunette’s hands fumble with her phone. “Do you think you could give me a ride? Or let me crash on your couch since it’s getting late?”

“Sure Waves.” Nicole’s phone chimed with the notification that her ride was outside, and she waved it at the brunette. “Let’s go, ride’s almost here.” She held out her free hand to the brunette and guided her out to the alley.

* * *

The fifteen-minute car ride back to Nicole and Rosita’s house was tense as words left unsaid fell between them like a dense fog. They didn’t speak except to exchange pleasantries with their driver. Rosita and Shae were scheduled to play until midnight, so the house was quiet when they arrived.

“Bathroom’s down the hallway to the left. I’ll take the couch and you can have my bed. Second door on the left.” Nicole shoved some throw pillows off the couch and plopped down.

  
“I told you I’d be fine with crashing on the couch.” The brunette slumped down on the couch too. Her hands aimlessly wandered to Nicole’s thigh; the rough denim heavy under her fingertips.

“Waverly, what do you want from me?” Nicole gasped, a new vulnerability cloaking her words. She placed a hand on top of Waverly’s to stop her motion.

Sad brown eyes searched her own, and she quickly felt guilty for the mess she had created. With shaky limbs and breath, Waverly stood up from the couch and allowed her legs to bracket the redhead’s knees. She placed her hands on the back of the couch and she steadied herself as she slowly straddling Nicole’s legs. The added weight caused Nicole to reach and pull Waverly in closer, hands falling to the small of her back. The tanned skin was warm under her shaky fingers.

“W-we could watch a movie.” The musician offered as her breath mingled with Waverly’s.

“Is that what you want to do?” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips. “You asked me what I want,” Waverly placed a chaste kiss to Nicole’s forehead, causing the other woman’s eyes to close. When they fluttered open, Nicole could see how dark Waverly’s pupils had gotten and she began to lose her resolve. She held onto the shorter woman tighter. “And I think it’s pretty clear what I’m wanting.”

Nicole dropped her head and deeply exhaled with a shaky sigh. “But what about Champ?”

“Let me worry about him. Just let me-” Waverly hooked her finger under Nicole’s chin, drawing the redhead back to her. She leaned in closer, but before her lips could meet Nicole’s, the other woman beat her to the punch. Nicole’s mildly chapped lips pressed the faintest kiss to Waverly’s, halted as she waited for a response. Waverly answered, more confident as her lips pressed into Nicole’s, grounding them deeper into the sinking couch cushion.

Nicole’s tongue dared to dart out against Waverly’s bottom lip and the brunette happily accepted it into her mouth as the slick muscle worked magic against her own. Waverly pulled away for a second before she pulled back in, biting Nicole’s bottom lip. Nicole’s hands began to explore as they moved to Waverly’s shapely rear, quickly offering a squeeze. Waverly moaned into her mouth at the movement and in that moment, all the uncertainty of what they were to each other fell to the floor. There was nothing else in that moment other than the two of them.


	4. Lets Fall in Love For the Night

Nicole was startled awake when she heard someone rooting around in the kitchen followed by a loud shriek seconds later. Concerned, she untangled her limbs from Waverly’s, careful not to make a sound or wake the other woman. With steady, silent footfalls, the musician grabbed her old softball bat from her closet and slowly opened the door. She crept out into the hallway with the bat over her shoulder, ready to swing at an intruder if necessary. The lights in the hallway were turned off, shadows only made present by the illuminated microwave as the machine softly whirred. She stopped in her tracks when she peeked toward the entryway of the house and found the front door ajar. Nicole tightened her grip on the Louisville Slugger just as another ungodly scream came from the living room. Thinking fast, Nicole jumped into the room, holding the bat high above her head, and started waving it around in intimidation.

“Estupida!” Rosita screeched as she dodged the stick whizzing by her head.

“Shit. Rosita, I’m so sorry!” Nicole panted, full of adrenaline as she dropped the bat and clutched her hand to her chest.

“Remember me? Your roommate? A person who is allowed in our shared living room?” Rosita continued with a huff. The microwave beeped, so the drummer paused the movie on the television as she made her way over to her reheated pizza slices.

Nicole walked over to the front door to close it. She turned the deadbolt and chain-lock, earning a look of amusement from her roommate. After testing to make sure the door was locked properly, she plopped down on the sofa and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, my roommate who usually is home by midnight. Not stumbling home at-“ She paused to glance at the clock on the nearby wall. “4 am. And leaving the door wide open, let’s not make that a thing. We listen to the same true crime podcasts, let’s not be their next subjects.”

Rosita came back in the room and sat back in her spot next to her roommate, mouth full of food. “I’ll have you know I did not stumble home. I took an Uber. And I decided to have some fun tonight, not to be a buzzkill like you who left before the set was even finished. And I was getting to the door; there was just a nice breeze and I wanted some fresh air.” Rosita pulled her legs under her after she playfully nudged her roommate’s thigh with her foot. She picked up the remote with her greasy fingers and pressed the PLAY button, resuming the blood-curdling screaming Nicole heard before.

“Why are you watching this piece of shit movie?” Nicole grabbed at the remote, grimacing when the grease hit her palm. She turned the volume down before looking at her roommate again. “It’s basically Jennifer Love-Hewitt walking around slowly for two-thirds of the movie, and her screaming for the other third.”

“You judge, but it has Jack Black with dreads. This is clearly a cinematic feat of excellence.” Rosita defended.

“Whatever.” Nicole yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. She usually loved the back and forth banter between her roommate but wasn’t feeling quite in the mood to volley insults.

“So?” Rosita smirked around another cheesy bite.

Nicole rolled her eyes before they fell upon her roommate’s. “So what?”

“What happened with that cutie? What’s her name again, the one from the party? The one from tonight?” The drummer gave the redhead a knowing smile as she chewed her food.

“Waverly? Her boyfriend ditched her, so she asked to crash here. That’s it. She’s in my room sleeping, so it’d be nice to not have to hear this terrible movie at deafening volumes.” Nicole’s eyebrows raised, challenging her roommate.

“That’s it, huh? So she’s not, I don’t know-“ Rosita jutted her bottom lip out as she reached behind her, releasing the crop top Waverly had on earlier from the couch cushions. She swung the garment around on her index finger before wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead. “banging for roof?”

Nicole’s cheeks bloomed red as she grabbed the shirt at lightning speed. Smoothing the fabric, she folded the garment before placing it in her lap. She refused to look her teasing roommate in the eye as she ran her hands over the material.

Rosita paused for a second before her tone turned serious. “She has a boyfriend, Haught.”

Nicole released a heavy sigh before she rolled her head back on the cushion, turning towards her roommate. “I know Rosie.” She held her hands up. “Nothing happened. Well, _some_ things happened but not that. I would never cross that line.”

“So, her tiny little shirt is just crumpled up on our couch because…” Rosita trailed off, taking another bite of food.

“She borrowed a hoodie and sweats to sleep in. The shirt was removed by her, not me, when I was in the bathroom. Sadly.” Nicole defended.

“Just- just be careful with your heart, Nicole. You love so big. I want you to prepare yourself for the possibility that this might not go your way. I know you. I’ve seen the look you get in your eyes when she’s around. I just don’t want you to be disappointed and hurt in the end.” The brunette finished her heartfelt dialogue with a hearty belch as she reached for her opened beer on the coffee table.

“You know that’s the best way to end a poignant moment? By burping?” Nicole sleepily smiled at the brunette. Rosita just shrugged in response. “Thank you, Rosie. It’s very sweet of you to say, but I’m not expecting anything when it comes to Waverly. I’m just letting the chips fall as they may.”

Rosita’s squinted in hesitation at her roommate. She was skeptical when it came to Nicole’s new infatuation with a certain petite brunette. “You sure about that?”

The hallway light was suddenly flipped on behind them and Nicole craned her head to see a sleepy Waverly Earp, swimming in an oversized sweatshirt. The heather grey sweatpants she borrowed were rolled up at the waist. She yawned as she stretched her arms out, showcasing her lower stomach muscles in doing so. “Could you ah,” her eyes bashfully flitted from Nicole’s to Rosita’s and back. “Could you please drive me home? Like, now?”

“Now?” Nicole grumbled out with a yawn.

“Yeah. There’s kind of something I need to do.”

“Um, sure. Let me just go grab my keys.” Nicole awkwardly skated by Waverly, sliding her hand up her own arm as she passed.

Waverly cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair, letting a hesitated smile grace her lips as Nicole’s roommate looked at her. She sharply exhaled as the other woman turned back towards the tv, resuming her movie. “You better not hurt her.” Rosita’s voice was steady as she looked to the screen while Jennifer Love-Hewitt screamed. Again.

“I’ll try my best not to.” Waverly vowed. It probably wasn’t the response that Rosita was looking for, but she seemed to respect the sentiment, nonetheless. Waverly slowly slinked back down the hall to collect her things, finding her shirt from the night before neatly folded by her purse.

Nicole popped her head into the room with a toothbrush dangling from her parted lips, toothpaste already dried in the crevice where her lips meet. “You don’t have to change out of those clothes. I’ll get them back from you some other time. Sound good, Waves?”

Waverly could barely make out what the redhead was saying but looked at her endearingly. One look at Nicole’s dopey, sleep deprived face was enough to kick her brain into overdrive as memories of the night before came flooding back.

_“Waves, babe. Wait.” Nicole gasped as she came up for air, Waverly’s lips followed hers, seeking contact. Nicole allowed the brunette one more quick peck before pulling away completely. It wasn’t until their mouths were separated did Nicole realize how starved for oxygen they both were. Waverly’s chest heaved from shallow breaths, providing a delicious yet torturous visual for Nicole. She shook her head, trying to stifle her dirty thoughts as she looked at Waverly’s crop-top clad chest, finally able to take the visual in in all its glory._

_“Why?” Waverly moaned as her lips traveled down the column of Nicole’s neck, settling on her collarbone which peeked out of the redhead’s atrocious 90s patterned shirt. Her tongue darted out, wetting the protruding skin before her teeth quickly nipped, causing Nicole’s hips to involuntarily buck up._

_With a low groan, Nicole’s fingers tangled in long sandy-brown hair, guiding Waverly’s face back up to hers. The pupils of her eyes were completely blown, and Nicole could sense the same sentiment within her own. She puffed out all the air she had in her lungs before regaining her stability with a steady inhale. “We should stop, Waves.”_

_“You really want to?” The brunette stared worriedly into Nicole’s eyes. She saw uncertainty staring back at her and went from being excited to vulnerable in seconds as she slowly hitched her right leg over, effectively sliding out of Nicole’s lap._

_Reading the doubt in Waverly’s voice and body language, Nicole quickly clasped her hand around Waverly’s wrist and pulled the other girl into her side. “No.” Nicole placed a quick peck on Waverly’s pillowy lips before pulling back. Waverly tucked into her, breathing easier as they slotted together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The musician swung her arm over Waverly’s shoulder and Waverly instantly took her hand that dangled down and intertwined their fingers. “But I have a feeling that once we cross that line, I won’t be able to stop.”_

_Waverly pouted. She hadn’t been this turned on in a long time, and the fact that Nicole was being so gallant about their current situation made that feeling increase ten-fold. “Fiiinnneee.” Waverly quietly whined as she tried to tamp down her desire._

_Nicole released a soft chuckle at the joking tone in Waverly’s voice before she pulled the other woman closer and kissed her temple. “You have a lot going on right now. I don’t want to go any further until you talk with your boyfriend and figure out where you stand. As cocky and forward as I appeared tonight, I don’t want to get in the way of anything if you really love the guy. I just want you to be happy.” Misty hazel eyes looked up at her, and Waverly brought their joined hands up to her lips, kissing Nicole’s knuckles. “And, if we ever do take that step, I want to make sure it is exactly what you want. I don’t want to be someone you regret.”_

_Waverly was in awe of the woman beside her. From the moment they met, the redhead had been nothing but transparent. Her heart was open and filled with warmth. She would make a fool of herself to bring a smile to the brunette’s face. She was uniquely her own person, and when Waverly did so much as look at her, it would make her heart flip. “Oh, I don’t think I could ever regret you, Nicole.” Her voice was husky after their heated, impromptu makeout session. She tilted her head in thought and pouted. “Wait, does this mean I can’t kiss you again?”_

_Nicole smiled as she turned to the brunette and brought their lips together again, this time more surely. “Well, now that I’ve tasted your lips I wouldn’t be opposed if you kept that up.” She pecked Waverly’s pouty lips once more. “But we should pump the brakes before I do something improper.”_

_Waverly groaned as Nicole stood up from the couch. She failed to grasp the musician’s hand and pull her back down, whining as the distance grew bigger. “You’re not allowed to leave after saying all that stuff to me.”_

_Nicole walked to the back of the couch and hovered over Waverly as the brunette looked up at her upside down. Grinning, she kissed Waverly’s forehead and whispered, “I’m gonna go get you some comfy clothes to change into.” She nodded to the coffee table, “The black remote has a Netflix button. Why don’t you find something for us to watch for a bit and we can cuddle? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep for a while now.”_

_Waverly sighed as she watched Nicole sway her hips down the hallway. She bit her lip, suddenly realizing how she didn’t overanalyze her actions whenever she was with Nicole. She acted on impulse around the redhead and it was exhilarating. She reached for the remote and tapped the red Netflix button, bringing the Smart TV to life. She scrolled through her options for a few seconds, unable to concentrate. With a resigned sigh, she selected a show and queued up the first episode, “’Tiger King’ it is.”_

“Waves?” Nicole repeated.

The brunette shook her head and closed her eyes, Nicole’s words snapping her out of her memory. She looked at Nicole with a bashful face and was met with the redhead’s toothpaste-crusted cocky grin. “Sorry, what?”

“Keep the sweats, nobody should have to wear jeans and a crop top this early in the morning.” Nicole winked at the shorter woman before bouncing off the door frame, heading back to the bathroom.

Waverly unzipped her purse and located her travel toothbrush; something she always carried on her, just in case. She glanced at the time on the alarm clock that was perched on the nightstand and groaned as she tried to suppress a yawn. With a quick stretch, she sleepily stumbled her way into the bathroom to remedy her morning breath.

* * *

Waverly hadn’t been many places in her life but being tucked in Nicole’s arms was becoming one of her favorites at an alarming rate. On the forty-five minute car ride to Purgatory, Waverly scooted closer to Nicole on the bench seat while Nicole’s right arm stretched out across the headrest. Nicole’s eyes were concentrated on the road ahead as her headlights cut through the dark early morning. Waverly reached up and intertwined her fingers with Nicole’s. She kissed Nicole’s knuckles like she had a mere few hours earlier, earning a small grin and a kiss on the top of her head when stopped at a light. They made a quick pitstop at a drive-thru for coffee before riding in silent contentment. Waverly only spoke to give directions, while Fleetwood Mac’s “Over My Head” played quietly in the background.

 _“I’m over my head (over my head)_  
_But it sure feels nice”_  


The old car rumbled up the gravel driveway and the brakes squeaked as Nicole eased the transmission into park. She yawned and attempted to stretch her legs against the floorboard. “Home sweet home, Waves.”

__

Waverly looked at the redhead, unable to stop herself from beaming. Her timing had been perfect, and Waverly was intent on carrying out the plan she cooked up in her mind that morning. The brunette leaned over to whisper in Nicole’s ear, “I want to show you something.” She placed a quick kiss to the other woman’s cheek before she was gone, swinging the passenger door open.

__

A slow smile crept onto her face, halting another yawn. Nicole flipped the ignition off and opened her door to find Waverly waiting for her. She quickly looped her arms around the shorter woman’s waist, drawing her close and dropping her forehead down to Waverly’s. She waited, their lips a hairsbreadth apart, for Waverly to close the gap.

__

After a few rogue kisses, tasting of faint peppermint and coffee, Waverly led Nicole to the wraparound porch. She guided Nicole to sit on their cushioned porch swing before molding her body into the curve of Nicole’s side. The musician’s fingers skated along a patch of exposed skin at Waverly’s hip, earning a groan of appreciation. She continued to massage the skin as she leaned into another soft kiss. “What did you want to show me, cutie?”

__

The pet name threw Waverly off and made her whimper against Nicole’s lips. She turned and pointed out into the dark void in front of them, sky slowly fading from an onyx black into a deep blue. “I told you once that the sunrises here are my favorite. I usually only sit and watch them when I am at a crossroad in my life, they help bring clarity. All the different colors melting together is peaceful. This is my personal happy place, and I wanted to share it with you. So, will you stay here with me and watch?”

__

Nicole was speechless. She squeezed Waverly in closer and kissed the crown of her head. Brown irises glistened as they looked into Waverly’s vulnerable, questioning eyes. “Happily.”

__

Waverly drank in the serenity of the moment as her lungs filled with the dewdrop scented air of the early summer morning. Nicole’s arms rested securely around her, holding her tight, but not clamping; close, but not hovering. In Nicole’s arms, she didn’t feel like she was being claimed. Instead, she felt like she was being treasured, understood. Yes, being wrapped up in Nicole’s arms was rapidly becoming one of her favorite places indeed.

__

__

__

After an hour of watching the sunrise in Nicole’s warm embrace, the musician regretfully peeled herself away. Nicole had a gig lined up at the Big City Sunday farmers market, so with a drawn-out goodbye and a promise to text upon a safe arrival home the redhead piled in her car and drove off.

__

Waverly slowly turned the doorknob, hoping to make as little noise as possible. She tip-toed along in the dimly lit house until she reached the kitchen to deposit the two empty coffee cups into the trash.

__

“Where the hell have you been?”

__

Waverly jumped and gasped, accidentally slamming the lid of the trash receptacle with a loud bang. She flipped the light switch and found Wynonna sitting at their rickety bistro table, pouring cereal into a bowl. With her hand falling to her chest to calm her racing heart, Waverly made her way over to the table. “Jesus, Wynonna! Wear a freakin’ bell or something! And what kind of freak sits around, eating cereal in the dark?”

__

Wynonna rolled her eyes and loudly chomped her spoonful of cereal. A dribble of milk slid from her mouth as she began to speak between bites. “I didn’t want to draw attention to myself by turning the light on, you seemed pretty…occupied.”

__

Waverly opened her mouth before closing it again, unable to form a witty retort.

__

Wynonna smirked into another bite. “Was that Ginger Spice you were curled up with out there?”

__

The youngest Earp fell into the chair next to her sister, the cheap vinyl material squeaking beneath her weight. She grabbed the cereal box and fished out a few dry pieces before popping them into her mouth. “Her name’s Nicole.”

__

“Ahh. So, you had a date night with Champ last night but spent the night with Ani DiFranco there. Sounds kinda kinky.” Wynonna waved her empty spoon around as she wiggled her eyebrows.

__

Waverly lightly slapped her sister’s forearm and chuckled. “Stop, it’s nothing like that.” She huffed and ran her fingers through her hair as the memories from the previous night flooded her thoughts.

__

“Then what happened last night? Because your face,” Wynonna pointed her spoon at her sister again. “is telling me that something major went down.”

__

Waverly chewed her bottom lip, trying to think of where to start. “Well, remember how pissed off Champ was that morning? After the party?”

__

The eldest Earp nodded as she dipped her spoon into her bowl for another bite.

__

“Well that morning I woke up next to Nicole.” Waverly held her index finger up as Wynonna’s eyes bulged, ready to interject with a question. “No, nothing happened.”

__

Wynonna grumbled, suddenly uninterested as she replenished her bowl with fresh cereal.

__

“Well, not physically anyway. We had this crazy connection. I don’t know what it is about her, but it’s like she can see into my soul. She’s funny, charming, attentive and way too chivalrous.”

__

“Plus, she’s a total smoke-show.” Wynonna added.

__

Waverly nodded along and smiled. “That too. Well, we have been texting on and off ever since. When Champ and I went shopping on Friday, Nicole was out busking with Rosita and Shae- you met them right?”

__

Wynonna nodded.

__

“They were handing out fliers for a 90s night. It was actually Champ’s idea to go. But when we got there, he was either on his phone or gawking at all the other women. He ordered me tequila and you _know_ how I can’t do that shit ever since the Cuervo incident.”

__

Again, Wynonna nodded, eyebrows quirked, silently begging her sister to get on with it.

__

Realizing she had gotten off track, Waverly shook her head. “Anyway, Nicole swooped in and kind of swept me away. Champ said I was ‘ _swooning’_ over Nicole, so he got pissed off again. Then when Nicole and I started dancing, he ditched me there. I asked Nicole if I could crash at her place. One thing led to another and we-“

__

Wynonna held her palm up for a high-five.

__

“Kissed.” Waverly dreamily smiled as she reflected on the feeling of Nicole’s lips pressed to hers.

__

“Ugh. That’s it, baby girl? You guys just _kissed_?” Wynonna pulled her hand down in disgust, but not before giving herself a high-five.

__

Waverly tilted her head to the side and jutted out her bottom lip. “She’s a hell of a kisser, Wy. And she was too damn noble to let it go any further. Because of Champ and all.”

__

“So, what’s going to happen there? With Mr. 9 Seconds?” Wynonna scooted her chair back, stood up and walked to the sink, depositing her dirty dishes. She propped her back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her sister.

__

“I don’t know, Wy. Champ has always been there, even though he is an ass at times.” Wynonna grunted in agreement as Waverly tilted her head in thought. “And this thing with Nicole is so fresh. It’s more of a no-strings attached, see where it goes situation.”

__

Wynonna’s eyebrows quirked in question. “And Nicole knows that? That it’s a no strings thing? Because I was just watching her watch you and she seemed like a smitten kitten. Homegirl looks like she’s nothing but strings.”

__

Waverly’s forehead creased as her eyes pointedly stared at her sister. “Wait, how long were you spying on us?”

__

Wynonna shrugged and held her hands up in defense. “Easy, Waves. Just enough to notice how nauseating it is when she looks at you.” She walked over to her sister and rested her palms on Waverly’s shoulders. “You know you’re the best, right baby girl? I just want you to be happy, but it’s up to you to decide what that entails and who brings you that happiness. Hell, be single for a while. Whatever route you choose, don’t settle but don’t string anyone along either. That’d be unfair.”

__

Waverly rattled out a breath and nodded in acquiescence. She had been trying not to let her expectations get too vivid, especially after Nicole’s speech about such things at the bonfire. However, she had to admit that daydreams of being in the redhead’s orbit had taken up most of her thoughts as of late. Sighing out a shaky breath, Waverly had reached her conclusion. “I have to dump Champ. For real this time.”

__

The older sister offered a sharp pat of encouragement. “Well that was quick.”

__

Waverly shrugged. “I think I’ve known that I needed to do that for a while now, but just needed a little push.”

__

“Like a smokin’ hot redhead walking into your life?” Wynonna yawned.

__

Waverly spoke through a laugh. “Yeah, something like that.”

__

“Just as long as you’re happy, Waves.” Wynonna yawned again before slinking out of the room. “I’m gonna head to bed.”

__

The youngest Earp looked over at the illuminated clock on their oven. “But it’s almost 7:30.”

__

Wynonna clutched onto the entryway molding and poked her head back into the kitchen. “And you think I was up this early because I went to bed? Please, I’ve been up all night.”

__

Waverly shook her head as she heard her sister’s heavy footsteps down the hall, soon followed by a moan of contentment as the springs of her mattress squeaked. Waverly fiddled with the edges of her phone, turning it around in her hands before pulling up her text chain with Champ. The angry message he left the night before glared at her, seething with malice. With a sharp sigh, she typed.

__

**Waverly 7:22am: Champ, we need to talk. Meet me at Shorty’s after my shift? I get off work at 8 tonight.**

__

Before she could overthink things, she hit send, waiting for the man who had been her safety net for so long to reply. Sure, part of her felt bad for him. He was harmless enough and was the only constant thing in her life before Wynonna came back to town. But much like her favorite pair of boots, she had outgrown him. She knew she was falling fast and hard for Nicole, which was something she would berate herself for later. Nicole had told her not to expect anything from anyone, but Waverly had the sneaking suspicion that the redhead possessed a dangerous, all-encompassing love that would be impossible to bounce back from. Even so, she was ready to jump and fall, hoping Nicole would be there to catch her.

__

__

* * *

__

__

Gus was at the bar earlier than usual, trying to get all her paperwork in order. She clutched the stack of wholesale order forms that were piled by the cash register and made her way to the office. With careful precision, she sorted the papers by distributors until they were inputted into the computer and then tucked away in their own manila folders in the filing cabinet. 

__

Looking down at the floor, she saw a business card that had fallen out of the stack. Gripping the cardstock between her thumb and index finger, the woman read the words and took in the photo of the tall redheaded woman, smiling as she looked off in the distance and strummed her guitar. Waverly and Wynonna had been hinting that they should get some live entertainment into the bar, hoping it would breathe some life back into the haggard establishment. 

__

A quick internet search later, Gus was impressed by a John Prine cover she found on Nicole’s Youtube channel. The older woman had Nicole on the phone minutes later confirming a gig for the following Friday night. Satisfied with the young woman’s candor and availability, Gus hung up the phone and headed back out to the bar, where she would hopefully see her youngest niece conducting her opening duties.

__

__

* * *

__

__

THURSDAY

__

Waverly had received nothing but radio silence from Champ. After he didn’t show up when her shift was over on Sunday, Waverly searched his social media accounts and learned he had been posting. It was clear that he was avoiding her, and she had half a mind to just text him that it was over. But right before she hit send, she deleted the message. He may not be the greatest boyfriend ever, but he still deserved a face-to-face conversation. She had started collecting all his belongings that he had left at the homestead, so she considered that a good, cleansing start.

__

Someone who had not been giving her radio silence was Nicole Haught. The musician had taken on the task of occupying Waverly’s thoughts with every text message and video call. This morning, she succumbed to a fit of giggles as she took in the photo that was sent to her. It was much like the photo Nicole sent in her 90s attire a week ago, however this time Nicole was dressed in all black. She had the tightest skinny jeans plastered to her long legs and Waverly couldn’t help but stare and commit the image to memory. The angle of the photo was awkward, taken from above. It reminded Waverly of all the scene kids she had aspired to be like in junior high when MySpace was a thing. Raking her eyes over the photo, she noticed the low-cut v-neck exposing Nicole’s smooth and pale collarbone. Waverly shuttered and closed her eyes as she remembered the electrifying feel of her skin as her fingertips danced over that spot last weekend. The redhead’s hair was dramatically swept over her left eye and she had a fake hooped nose ring shimmering in the light. Waverly noticed the heavy eyeliner and pale foundation adorning her face; the look completed by a dark shade of lipstick on Nicole’s kissable lips. As she teetered between being aroused and embarrassed for the redhead, she exited out of the photo and read the accompanying text message.

__

**Nicole 9:53am: Emo’s not dead.**

__

Waverly knew she was playing with fire. She knew that she needed to break things off with Champ once and for all. However, she considered her boyfriend’s latest Instagram post highlighting a boating trip with the Yorke brothers, Carl and a gaggle of local women. If he could have his fun, she could have hers too. She hit the FaceTime button under Nicole’s contact information and was pleased to see the redhead’s smiling face as she answered after two rings.

__

“Hey cutie.” Nicole greeted with a huge smile. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, phone propped up in front of her.

__

Waverly sighed dreamily as she stretched one arm over her head, the other holding the phone. She smiled as she clutched onto her pillow. “Hey you.” She noticed that Nicole was a little distracted and didn’t know why until she saw the bottle of black nail polish by her leg. The redhead had her tongue poking out the side of her mouth, brow furrowed in concentration. Waverly would’ve been lying if she said it wasn’t the cutest damn thing she ever saw. “What’s with all the black, babe?”

__

Nicole smiled at the term of endearment, finally looking at her phone and silently scolding herself for not doing so sooner. She looked at Waverly’s sleepy eyes and ruffled hair. The pillows and blankets around her created a comforting cocoon. Nicole’s eyes dipped and noticed Waverly’s tank top had shifted and was providing her with a breathtaking visual of her cleavage. She licked her lips and cleared her throat, as her eyes met Waverly’s through the phone. She blushed slightly as Waverly looked at her knowingly, biting her lip. 

__

Collecting as much bravado as she could, she lifted the phone to her face and laid back on the carpeted floor, nail polish abandoned. “Why? Is it turning you on?” She quirked her eyebrow as she threw her head into the crook of her elbow behind her. When Waverly’s smirk and blush answered her question for her, Nicole continued. “It’s Emo Fest for WQXR. They asked local up and coming artists to pay homage to some of the greats in the genre. It’ll be broadcasted later tonight which is why _I_ am dressed like this so early in the day.” Nicole scratched the side of her head, grimacing when she felt the wet nail polish on the side of her face. “Oh, shit. I fucked them up!” She held her hand up for Waverly to see.

__

Waverly laughed heartily as she took in the sight on her phone. “Oh, poor baby. Looks like you need help. Why isn’t Rosita supervising you?”

__

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. “She didn’t come home last night. Pretty sure she’s been sleeping with that blonde bartender at Club Pink.”

__

“Do you have any nail polish remover? It’s all over your face.” Waverly smiled as she bit down on her thumb.

__

Nicole stared blankly. “Does turpentine count?”

__

Waverly sat up, an idea sprouting in her brain. She had the day off and while she was excited that her aunt hired Nicole to play at Shorty’s the following night, she needed to see the redhead now. “Stay put. Don’t touch anything until I get there.” She walked to her bathroom and pulled out a bottle of nail polish remover and cotton swabs, showing them to Nicole. “And for the love of God, don’t get the turpentine out. You know that turpentine chaser’s got kick.”

__

Nicole sat up, flabbergasted. “Waverly Earp, did you just make a Dashboard Confessional reference?”

__

Waverly winked as she popped her toothbrush in her mouth. “You’re not the only one full of surprises, Haught.” White foam painted her lips as she brushed. She spit out the toothpaste off camera, not wanting to subject Nicole to her morning routine. “I’ll be there in two shakes. Send me your address?”

__

Nicole nodded, a dopey smile forming on her face. “I’ll be waiting.” Waverly winked at her and blew a kiss before hanging up. As her screen went black, Nicole fell back once more, whispering to herself. “She knows Dashboard. God, she’s too perfect.”

__

__

__

Waverly pulled up to Nicole’s house in her red Jeep Wrangler, brakes squeaking as she abruptly stopped, parking behind Nicole’s El Camino. She took a deep breath and looked at the house in the daylight, taking in details she didn’t notice her first night there. There was a decrepit basketball goal clinging for life above the garage. The house was a craftsman style, with a lovely covered porch. The colors complemented each other; the shingles being a deep green while the shutters around the windows and trim were crimson. The building had a classic, original feel to it, much like Nicole’s automobile and Nicole herself.

__

She exited her vehicle and made her way to the porch, noticing the fire pit in the front yard and the small potted herb plants hanging by the door, smiling at the quaintness of it all. Waverly balled her hands in a fist to rap at the crimson painted door, but as soon as she started to knock, the door disappeared, and Waverly was face-to-face with the redhead.

__

Nicole took a bite of the apple that was in her hand, vagrant juices running down her chin. She swiped at the offending moisture with the back of her hand, offered a bright smile followed by a full-mouthed enthusiastic greeting. “Hey Waves!”

__

Waverly couldn’t help the stupid grin on her face. Nicole Haught was standing in front of her dressed like an emo-vampire but had the happiest puppy-like grin on her face. She was a splendid contradiction and Waverly couldn’t stop herself. The shorter woman tugged Nicole closer by her shirt, kissing the redhead’s lips as the sweet remnants of the fruit filled her senses.

__

Nicole pulled back, swallowing her last bite of honeycrisp. “Well, hello to you too.”

__

Waverly licked her lips and looked down at her feet, sheepishly. “Sorry I just ambushed you. It’s just, you’re really cute.”

__

Nicole shrugged, confidence oozing from her pores. “Yeah, I’m pretty adorable.”

__

Waverly rolled her eyes.

__

“Probably the cutest thing since Lil’ Bub.”

__

Waverly swatted at Nicole’s arm. “Too soon!”

__

Nicole held her hands up in surrender, apple core between her index finger and thumb. “Sorry, I didn’t know celebrity animals were off limits for discussion.”

__

“You just can’t speak ill of the dead and extremely cute.” Waverly takes a long look into Nicole’s eyes before she notices a sizable black smudge on the side of the musician’s nose. She tilted the taller woman’s chin to get a better look. “Did you get into another altercation with the nail polish?” She brought her thumb up to brush the spot, giggling as Nicole’s eyes crossed to try and follow the action.

__

“Guess I did. Anyway, come in.” Nicole waved her arm as she backed her body against the door, giving Waverly enough room to pass. “We still have a little bit of time before heading down to the studio.”

__

“I hope I didn’t ruin your plans, I just kind of realized that I invited myself over-“ Waverly started as she took in the living room with fresh eyes. Tapestries covered the walls, little knick-knacks of Buddha serving as bookends on the ladder shelf by the window. A yoga mat was rolled up in one corner, an acoustic guitar in the other, and unlit candles with lingering notes of mahogany and sandalwood littered the room. Waverly felt at ease, immediately comforted by the environment.

__

“Not at all.” Nicole spoke up as Waverly trailed off. “That’s part of the reason I texted you. Kind of wanted an excuse to spend time with you.” The redhead blushed, bravado giving way to her sentimental side.

__

Waverly ducked her head at the thought. It was a foreign idea to her, someone reaching out to her and wanting her around. The knowledge of that made the urge to kiss the musician more enticing. “You’re sweet.” The brunette cleared her throat and suddenly remembered the bag of goodies she brought. She shakes the bag in Nicole’s direction with a wink. “I uh- thought you could use some accessories.”

__

__

* * *

__

__

_“My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won’t you kill me? So I die happy.”_

__

Nicole was _sexy_. She kept up with the fast-paced rhythm of the chorus as her friend Robin pounded on the drums, all the while never taking her eyes off Waverly. The brunette positioned herself next to the sound mixer, quickly making friends with the sound engineer, Jeremy. She took in the flex of Nicole’s long fingers as they stretched to fret the bassline under borrowed fingerless gloves. Waverly had convinced her to wear them. She was also sporting a studded belt of Wynonna’s that Waverly flat out stole. The look was strangely stimulating, but Waverly reckoned that Nicole could wear a potato sack and still be the hottest woman in the room.

__

Yes, Nicole was sexy, and Waverly was thirsty. Not just thirsty, parched. Dehydrated. She was going to go after what she wanted, technicalities and Nicole’s chivalry be damned. Her resolve crumbled and she finally shot out the text she had been typing and deleting all week.

__

**Waverly 4:56pm: It’s over, Champ. I don’t want to be with you anymore. Pick your stuff up tomorrow.**

__

Waverly felt the tension leave her shoulders, but it was short-lived when she looked down and saw the text bubbles indicating he was responding. She humorlessly chuckled at the irony of the situation. She can only get his attention when she decides to leave him.

__

**Champ 4:58pm: We will talk about this tomorrow. I’ll be back from my trip then.**

__

Waverly typed one more text before locking her phone.

__

**Waverly 4:59pm: There’s nothing left to talk about. We are done and that is final.**

__

She shoved the device in her back pocket just in time to join the crowd in applause.

__

__

The sun had started to set by the time the women exited the studio. The event was catered for the talent, so they stayed and mingled, enjoying the rest of the showcase. Waverly had even played matchmaker when she introduced Robin to Jeremy. The brunette’s fingers were lazily intertwined with Nicole’s as they leisurely strolled through the alleyway to Nicole’s car. If Waverly was going to get what she desperately wanted, she had to act fast. When they were halfway down the alley and out of the harsh streetlamp’s glow, Waverly hooked her fingers in Nicole’s beltloops. She tugged the other woman towards her, pinning herself to the brick wall at her back.

__

Nicole’s dopey smile, which Waverly had rapidly grown fond of, made an appearance as her hips bumped into Waverly’s. She slowly ran her fingertips down Waverly’s sides until the pads of her calloused thumbs lightly massaged the exposed skin of the shorter woman’s hip bones. The touch was electric, addictive.

__

Waverly hooked her fingers under the belt once more, bracketing Nicole’s right thigh with her legs. She twirled the wisps of hair at the base of Nicole’s neck in her fingers as she craned her neck, bringing her mouth to the taller woman’s ear. With hot breath and desperation, Waverly’s voice was gravelly with desire. “I want you, Nicole.”

__

Dimples flashed as her typical cocky smile graced her face. Normally, Waverly would find that level of arrogance unappealing, but goddamn, Nicole Haught had a special hold on her. Her hands reached around and found a home in the back pockets of Waverly’s jeans. Nicole gave a subtle squeeze to the ample mounds of flesh masked by denim. A low growl rumbled out of her throat as Nicole slowly rocked her thigh into Waverly’s center, effectively pinning her in place. “Is that so?”

__

The words were whispered so quietly that Waverly was sure she imagined them until she saw Nicole’s eyes staring into her own for confirmation. The brunette nodded, pulling Nicole’s face closer to hers, but not fully capturing the other woman’s lips. She could tease too. “Oh yeah.”

__

Nicole’s mouth was mirroring Waverly’s as their desperate breaths mingled together. Before Waverly could push a bit further and connect their lips, Nicole shifted her attention to the column of Waverly’s neck. Her hands continued to slowly knead at the denim covering the shorter woman’s firm butt as her tongue and teeth nip and soothe, the smooth skin of her throat, making Waverly quiver. “I want you too, Waves.” With a nip to the skin just under her earlobe and a light kiss to the cheek, Nicole pulled back, eyes heavy with devotion. “But I want all of you.” Her hands quickly fell from Waverly’s pockets and skated along the brunette’s face until her thumbs were tracing the sharp outline of Waverly’s jaw. “Do I get to have all of you?” Hope shimmered in Nicole’s eyes, and a second later she was gone.

__

Nicole stepped out of Waverly’s space and hooked her fingers into the straps of her guitar case across her back. She busied her hands with adjusting the material, afraid that she would lose all control if her hands found Waverly again.

__

Waverly let out a jagged exhale, brushing her fingers through her hair. _That was intense_. Waverly felt her desire as it was tamped down with an unidentifiable anger. “Why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep pulling away from me after I tell you what I want? You say you want me, but then you turn away like you could not care less!” Her words were clipped, venomous with spite.

__

Nicole scoffed, hands still tangled in black canvas material. “Of course I want you, Waverly. I just told you that. You think I’m pushing away but I’m holding on for dear life, trying not to get too lost in this. In you.”

__

“I broke up with Champ.” Waverly blurted out.

__

Nicole’s eyebrow quirked in confusion. “What? When?”

__

Waverly stepped forward, desperate to break back into Nicole’s space. “Tonight. I texted him that it was over. And he broke his silence streak with me to tell me we will talk about it later. Can you believe that?”

__

Nicole halted Waverly’s advance, placing her hands to Waverly’s shoulders, drawing subtle patterns to relieve the sting of her rejection. “Waves. Why don’t you take the night? Sleep on it. Make sure that this decision is truly what you want.”

__

“This sounds an awful lot like you pushing me away.” Waverly joked, apprehension still clouding her senses.

__

Nicole pressed a tender kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “No, it’s nothing like that. But I think you should actually talk with him in person. It may have been a shitty relationship, but you did care for him at one point. Then, if I am truly who you want afterwards, I’ll be around.”

__

Waverly drew out a deep breath. “Damn it, how do you do that? I want to be pissed at you but you’re too frickin’ charming.”

__

Nicole’s lips turned up. “It’s a gift, honestly. I just want you to be sure. And patience is a virtue. I will wait for you.” Nicole tucked her fingers under Waverly’s chin, drawing her eyes to her own.

__

“So sweet. You’re a sap, Haught.” Waverly leaned forward and gave Nicole a chaste kiss, determined to tamp down her desire for one more night.

__

“Only sometimes.” Nicole gripped Waverly’s hand in hers, leading her the rest of the way to her car. She opened the passenger door for the brunette before tucking her guitar safely in the back. The musician turned the ignition, bringing the old car to life while the radio hummed a new upbeat rock song. Nicole drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, automatically lost in the music.

__

Waverly looked over at the other woman with a beaming smile on her face. Nicole was still sporting her emo get-up and it looked out of place when mashed together with her bubbly enthusiasm. She couldn’t help but laugh.

__

Perplexed, Nicole looked over at Waverly before safely exiting the parking lot. “What’s so funny?”

__

Waverly just shook her head and slid over on the bench seat. She grabbed Nicole’s right hand and threw it over her shoulder, poking at the fingerless gloves on the musician’s hand. “You look ridiculous.”

__

Nicole feigned offense. “Why, Waverly Earp, you said this look was sexy earlier.”

__

Waverly snaked her free hand up to Nicole’s hair, allowing her fingers run rampant through the overly chaotic red mane. “Only sometimes.” She didn’t miss the smirk that popped on Nicole’s face as streetlights danced along her features.

__

__

* * *

__

__

FRIDAY

__

__

Waverly woke up earlier than she normally would. The previous night, she was banking on sleeping, cuddled up in the redhead’s bed again. But Nicole just _had_ to be her chivalrous self and give Waverly space to mull over her decision. Waverly knew she didn’t want to be with Champ anymore. She didn’t need a night of solitude in her old apartment, cohabitating with the ghosts of her failed relationship. But alas, she played along, knowing she’d get Nicole alone again soon.

__

That was part of the reason she was up so early. Usually on Fridays, she took her time, enjoyed a slice of peace before her shift at Shorty’s where the crowd was always rowdy. But today, she was buzzing with anticipation for what the night may bring. The brunette bounced around the apartment above the bar, overly caffeinated from her morning coffee. Waverly didn’t keep much at the flat, since she moved back to the homestead when Wynonna came back to town, but she still had quite a few belongings stored there. Many of Champ’s belongings had also migrated there over the years. She bounced back and forth like a pinball, dancing to a Taylor Swift song that played through an old stereo while simultaneously collecting some of Champ’s things into an empty beer box. So far, she had found his hunting knife, a few plaid shirts, boxers, and a pair of jeans that had an overabundance of embellishments on the back pockets. Everything of his smelled like a mix of musk and Axe body spray, which caused Waverly’s nose to wrinkle as she loosely folded the items.

__

She shimmied over to one of the nightstands and pulled the drawer open. She grabbed the half empty box of condoms and threw it on top of Champ’s shirts in the beer box. With resounding certainty, Waverly said to herself, “He won’t be needing those with me anymore.”

__

Waverly sighed as she peered into the box. Everything that was left of the man she thought she had loved. The realization dawned on her: she never loved him; he was simply a placeholder. He was around. She didn’t feel a tinge of sorrow or nostalgia at all. The end of their relationship had always been imminent, but now Waverly was ready to close that chapter of her life once and for all. She was finally stepping into her own as a woman, liberated; finally going after what she wanted and who she wanted.

__

“ _Picture to Burn_ ” started playing through the speakers and Waverly allowed her hips to start swaying to the twang of the banjo. She had wanted to get a few things cleaned up and organized at the apartment, especially since Nicole was playing at the bar later. If everything went according to plan, she wouldn’t be sleeping alone tonight.

__

Waverly felt her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her shorts. Grinning as Nicole’s name popped up in her notifications, she fumbled to unlock her phone.

__

**Nicole 8:26am: Waves? I think you butt-dialed me. I tried to get your attention, but it sounded like you and Taylor were having a moment. And just in case I haven’t said it lately, your voice is lovely. 😉**

__

Waverly’s face flushed in embarrassment.

__

**Waverly 8:27am: Shit, I hope that didn’t wake you…and oh my god, you heard that? I’m just gonna go die now. 😳**

__

**Nicole 8:27am: Now don’t go dying on me, cutie. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t get to see your face tonight.**

__

Waverly’s cheeks warmed as she read the reply. A needy ache swelled low in her stomach that she could not squelch if she tried, not that she wanted to. She bit her bottom lip and tousled her hair before typing out her reply.

__

**Waverly 8:28am: If you play your cards right, you can see my face, and everything attached to it all night long.**

__

Waverly started to panic when she didn’t get a flirty text back right away. She hoped that she didn’t make the other woman uncomfortable by her suggestion. Nicole had been honest about what she wanted, but what if she had changed her mind? The musician had told Waverly not to expect anything from people, but here she was, expecting a future with Nicole before she has officially broken it off with Champ. As fear and doubt crept into her thoughts, a simple chime from her phone brought her back to reality.

__

**Nicole 8:33am: As if I’ll be able to tear my eyes away.**

__

__

__

__

LATER THAT DAY

__

__

Waverly opened the back of her Jeep and filled her arms with Champ’s belongings. She closed the door with her hips before stepping onto the sidewalk. The pavement was jagged and cracked, a hazard she had pointed out to him a year ago when she rolled her ankle while helping to move out an old mattress. The small ranch style home had seen better days; it was dilapidated and sat on an unkempt, mostly dead lawn. Champ’s grandfather had built the house with his own hands, but it was clear that his prowess for handiwork skipped a few generations. Waverly exhaled as she climbed the final step onto the porch, all of this, and the man beyond the door was not her problem anymore.

__

She balanced the box on her hip as she rapped her right fist to the wooden frame of the screen door. From inside, she heard faint voices, the clattering of beer cans and some rushed shuffling. Waverly rolled her eyes, _typical_.

__

Soon, the screen door cracked open, Champ stood at the threshold while shouldering on one of his old rodeo shirts. He pulled at the collar, attempting to hide a darkened blemish. “Waves, hey. I wasn’t expecting you.”

__

She stood tall, observing the man’s sunburnt skin from his boating trip. The moron never remembers to pack sunscreen. She dropped the box at his feet before pulling his collar back to get a good view of the hickey. She looked the man in his eyes, before she looked up the street and noticed a familiar car parked along the curb. _Stephanie’s_ car. Her eyes locked on Champ’s again, but this time they didn’t hold any warmth. “That’s really classy, Champ.”

__

Champ scoffed. “Well isn’t that rich? You’re one to talk about being classy when you were practically dry humping that new friend of yours last weekend. It was disgusting.” Waverly poked him hard in the chest, right in the center of his stupid sword tattoo that Carl convinced him to get one night when he was plastered. “Oww!”

__

Waverly pointed her finger in warning. “Don’t you dare. You don’t get to make me out to be the bad guy here. You have practically been cheating on me through the entirety of our relationship. I danced with a friend. It is not the same.”

__

“Oh, ‘ _a friend’_?” Champ accentuated the words with air quotes. “Please, Waves. That chick only wants to get into your pants. You saw how all those other women were fawning over her, you think that’s the first time she took on a straight woman as a conquest? Trust me, she’ll play around with you before getting bored, she’ll find another groupie and then you’ll come crawling back to me.”

__

Waverly’s face shifted with distain. The acidic taste of bile filled her mouth as her stomach churned. Her self-doubt began to flare up again. _What if he was right? What if she were just another conquest, another notch in Nicole’s bedpost?_ “No.” Waverly shook her head as she swallowed back the sour taste building in the back of her throat.

__

“No what?” Champ spat.

__

“No, I won’t come crawling back to you. We’ve been over for a long time now, Champ. You don’t get to make snap judgments about my life, and you don’t get to vilify my friends. And you most certainly don’t get to waste my time with your homophobic bullshit-“

__

Champ’s face twisted in confusion. “You think it’s just because she’s a girl?”

__

Now it was Waverly’s turn to be perplexed. “What are you even talking about?”

__

“You think I’m jealous of your friend Nicole Heat-“

__

“Haught.” Waverly corrected, as she crossed her arms against her chest.

__

Champ rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You think I’m jealous of her because she’s a girl, but I just don’t like her snobby attitude. I saw it in her eyes when I first met her, she thinks she’s better than me.”

__

_She is_ , Waverly thought but chose to remain silent. Her eyes fall to the paint chipping on the porch floor, before dragging them up to meet Champ’s again.

__

“She looked at me like I was nothing but a Podunk idiot. You know she’ll do the same to you.” His words, while soft in delivery were filled with malice. Waverly’s face contorted into a scowl. One of the few things Champ knew about Waverly were her insecurities, and he knew to strike while the iron was hot. “Did you fuck her?”

__

Waverly let out a dry laugh as she kicked the box at his feet, drawing his attention to it for the first time. “You don’t get to ask that. You lost that right the first time you fucked Stephanie. Or Bethany. Or Hettie. We’re done, Champ. For good.”

__

Champ let out a resigned sigh as he bent down to scoop up his belongings. As he was occupied, Waverly pushed the door open, and saw Stephanie Jones shuffling on the couch, wiggling herself back into her jeans. “He’s all yours, Steph.” She spat out before turning her stone-cold stare back to her ex-boyfriend. “Goodbye, Champ.” With those two words, she felt her body relax, finally free from the shackles of her tepid, small-town romance. She spun around, finding it unnecessary to stay any longer.

__

In the background she heard her ex-best friend screeching at Champ. “You fucked Hettie?!” She smiled to herself as Champ ran down his patio steps.

__

“She’ll never love you like I do, Waverly!” Champ shouted at her retreating form.

__

“That’s the point!” Waverly hurled back over her shoulder. She spun around before opening the door to her Jeep. She took in the sight of the disheveled, sorry excuse for a man before her and let out a humorless chortle. “Either way, I’m beginning to love myself.” Without another word, she piled into her vehicle and peeled out of her parking space, leaving her ex-boyfriend with nothing but a trail of dust, exhaust fumes, and a pissed off Stephanie Jones.

__

__

__

The bar was bustling. Word spread like wildfire when there was talk of live entertainment. It was busier than the time Shorty bought the mechanical bull, which now sits in the corner, out of order after the night of Wynonna’s threesome with Jim Beam and Jack Daniels. Nicole was up on stage playing her second to last set of the night. Waverly had not stopped mixing drinks all night, which meant she didn’t have time to tell Nicole her good news. She couldn’t wait to fully express her deepest desires to the musician, and she was most certainly trying to tamp down her eagerness to get the other woman in the freshly made bed upstairs.

__

She was trying to contain herself, but she was failing miserably. Especially since Nicole was dressed like that. The musician was currently picking at her guitar strings, making sure to hit the bass note on every other strum, while crooning Johnny Cash’s “Folsom Prison Blues” into the microphone. Her tight skinny jeans disappeared beneath a well-worn pair of brown boots. Her guitar was covering it in the moment, but Waverly knew there was a sliver of skin showing in the gap between jeans and shirt. Nicole threw a curveball, because Waverly was not expecting the redhead to show up in a short-sleeved crop top, and the shorter woman appreciated it greatly. The ensemble was finished with a vintage flannel shirt, which was currently tied around her hips, and a matching grey slouch beanie. She was fifty percent yee-haw, fifty percent grunge and Waverly was 100 percent there for it. It would just be nice if the bar patrons would give her a few minutes to appreciate the view.

__

Gus had warned Nicole on the phone that Shorty’s was a glorified honky tonk, mainly filled with older patrons, so classic country songs always went over well. The musician heeded that advice and was pleased to see her tip jar spilling over with folded bills. She leaned into the performance, causing her singing voice to pop with a little more twang than usual. Her voice got deep as she delivered the last line, “ _And I’d let that lonesome whistle blow my blues away_.” When the last notes rang out through the sound system, she was met with an enthusiastic roar from the crowd. “Thank y’all so much. It’s my first time here at Shorty’s and you Purgatorians sure know how to make a gal feel welcome. I’m gonna take a quick break but I’ll be back in a few minutes to play some of your requests. ‘ _Sweet Emotion’_ by Aerosmith filtered through the speakers as Nicole propped her guitar up on the stand and stepped off the stage, water bottle in hand.

__

She spent her whole walk to the bar graciously taking compliments, but silently cursing the people coming up to her because they were keeping her further away from Waverly. Finally, after a few minutes, she had made it. It was almost her turn at the bar, as she stood behind a tall man, rattling off a long list of drinks to Waverly. Though her view was obstructed, she knew the brunette was building the drinks with her signature smile. The man stepped to the side, allowing Nicole to belly up to the bar. She could feel the man’s eyes roaming her body and it made her skin crawl.

__

“You’re pretty awesome at that whole music thing.” The man turned his body towards her as Nicole’s eyes met his.

__

_Wow. How incredibly vague._ “Um, thanks.” Nicole raised her eyebrows and nodded along.

__

Behind her, a familiar looking woman snorted out in laughter. “Pete, buddy. You’re really barking up the wrong tree there, sport.”

__

The man looked offended as he looked past Nicole towards the other woman. “You’re such a shit, Wynonna.” His eyes fell back to Nicole’s. “Sorry, she’s always griping on me. In middle school, she laughed at my mom’s diabetes.” His eyes shifted, and his lips curled into a smirk. “But a different, wiser woman once told me that I should find a sweet, nice girl who’s tall enough to get in my tricked out pickup truck and here you are.”

__

The redhead’s eyes bulged at the realization that she was being hit on. Nicole looked behind her to Waverly’s sister, whom she had never formally met, was watching the whole exchange from behind the rim of her tilted whiskey glass. Realizing she wasn’t going to get any help from the leather-clad woman, she shook her head, befuddled. “Pardon me?”

__

Saved by a literal angel, she felt Waverly’s hand massage her forearm as it lay on the bar rail. She looked up, relieved that Waverly had butted in. “Pete, when I told you to find someone _like_ me, but _taller_ , this is not what I meant. Now why don’t you stop harassing the talent and slink back over there to your brother and friends.” She lifted the tray of drinks he ordered to the man, and he took it with a defeated huff. Being cockblocked by two Earps in one night takes its toll on a man.

__

He offered Waverly a small thanks for the drinks and ducked his head as he walked away.

__

“And if you want a girl to date you, tip more than ten percent, you fuckin’ savage!” Wynonna called out at his retreating form as she looked at the signed credit card slip on the counter. She curled her lip in disgust as she put the slip back on the bar and swigged back the rest of her whiskey. Once the glass hit the counter, she signaled her sister for a refill.

__

Waverly rolled her eyes at Nicole but poured the drink anyway. She suddenly became shy when she set the bottle down. “Hey.” She smiled softly and tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear.

__

“Hey you.” Nicole’s voice was low and comforting. There was a glimmer in her eyes, and once hers locked with the musician’s rich, brown ones, she knew there was nothing to be shy or nervous about.

__

Waverly reached for Nicole’s refillable water bottle and began filling it before she could ask. “Well, I haven’t been able to take in much of the show, unfortunately. But you sound fantastic, Nicole. You’re really great at that whole music thing.” She winked as she handed over the water bottle, recalling Pete’s sorry excuse for a compliment.

__

Nicole leaned her forearms on the bar so she could get a little closer to the brunette. “It’s a better comment when it’s falling from your pretty lips.” Nicole replied with a slight drawl before her mouth erupted in a smile.

__

_Damn those dimples_. Waverly leaned in closer, eyes darting between Nicole’s eyes and lips. “I can show you something else that’s pretty.”

__

Nicole opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off.

__

“Do you guys really have to do this now? In front of my whiskey?” Wynonna motioned towards the glass that needed freshened up again.

__

Waverly exhaled loudly, at the remembrance of her sister’s existence. She clears her throat. “Have you two met yet? Nicole this is my sister Wynonna. Wynonna this is Nicole Haught.” She poured a bit more whiskey into her sister’s glass.

__

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Wynonna.” The redhead turned her body towards the eldest Earp.

__

“I guess my reputation precedes me.” She fixed her sister with a snarky look as Waverly pulled a beer from the tap. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you too, Haught. So, what’s your game?”

__

Nicole’s forehead creased as she took a sip of her water. “My game?”

__

“Yeah, your game. Your intentions?” Wynonna nodded toward Waverly who was too busy handing a beer to a portly gentleman down the bar.

__

Nicole’s shoulders relaxed and her jaw unclenched. “Oh, well I don’t really have any expectations or intentions at this point in time. Just kind of going with the flow, ya know? The ball is entirely in Waverly’s court.”

__

Wynonna sized the woman up and after concluding that Nicole was sincere, she shrugged her shoulders. “Good enough. Can I ask you a question Haught-shot? How does my ass look in these jeans? I feel like I’m having a bad ass day.”

__

Nicole averted her eyes straight in front of her and took another sip of water. “I’m not gonna check out your ass, Earp.”

__

Wynonna laughed to herself. “Good, that was a test. You’re smarter than the usual douche-canoes that flirt with my sister. I like you, Red.”

__

Waverly sat a bottle of an IPA she knew Nicole liked in front of her and winked before running off to fulfill another drink order.

__

Nicole chuckled to herself as she took in the other woman. She didn’t know where Waverly got all her energy from, running back and forth like the Energizer bunny. It was tiring just to watch. Condensation ran down the bottle as Nicole brought it to her lips and took a swig. “No offense, Wynonna, but you’re not the Earp girl I have my eye on.”

__

“Well ain’t that a damn shame. Good thing I have another ginger at my disposal.” Wynonna pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and opened her text thread with Mercedes. “That bitch should be here any minute.”

__

Nicole smiled into another sip of beer. Poison’s “ _Talk Dirty to Me_ ” played over the sound system, signaling to her that her break was almost up. “Well I’ll leave you to it, Earp. It was nice to finally meet you.”

__

Wynonna nodded and saluted with her whiskey. “Knock ‘em dead, Haught.”

__

The crowd was getting wild, dancing along to the 80’s classic. Nicole made a mental note to work in some classic rock to her set if she ever got invited back to play. She hopped back on stage and set her beer bottle on an empty stool. The recorded music began to fade out as she slung the guitar strap over her neck and shoulder. As if on autopilot, she began tuning her instrument immediately, earning her a roar from the crowd at her presence. That sound never got old, and Nicole always relished it, humbly ducking her head to conceal her smile.

__

“Alright, everyone still with me out there?” Nicole asked into the microphone, receiving whoops and hollers as a response. Nicole laughed. “Good, good. We’ve come to the part of the night that I’ll rely on y’all to build my set list, so if you have a song you want to hear, let me know.”

__

Nicole took a few suggestions, omitting ‘ _Wagon Wheel_ ’ from the mix because she had been forced to play that one too many times before. She played a rousing cover of “ _Circles_ ” by Post Malone, followed by Tom Petty’s “ _Free Fallin’_ ” and Bill Wither’s “ _Ain’t No Sunshine_ ” along with a few others. It was an eclectic mix, to say the least. Soon enough, the last hour was drawing to a close. The crowd slowly trickled out of the door, but there were still quite a few patrons planning on shutting down the bar. She had enough time for two more songs.

__

Stepping up to the microphone, she gripped the stand, and messed with it before speaking. “Waverly Earp.”

__

The brunette woman stopped wiping down the bar and gazed at the stage. She tilted her head to the side in question, as she propped her hands on the bar and clasped them.

__

“What would you like to hear?” Curiosity was written all over Nicole’s face.

__

Waverly took a moment to decide. Champ had always been so judgmental of her music choices, and Wynonna teased her relentlessly for some of the pop music she had on rotation whenever she worked at the bar. Then she remembered her earlier text conversation with Nicole. She didn’t make fun of her for singing along to Taylor Swift. Deep down, she knew that Nicole wouldn’t judge her for her interests. She cleared her throat and then confidently shouted out, “Taylor Swift!”

__

Nicole’s smile rivaled the stage lights as she looked back at the bar. “Ask and you shall receive. And my apologies, this is the only one I know.” She winked before counting herself off and began her own rendition of “ _Shake it Off_ ”.

__

Waverly stood, mesmerized. She stood in place, watching as Nicole went into the bridge, only brought out of her trance by a woman clearing her throat and asking to close out her tab. Waverly danced around, continuing with her bar dishes and making sure her customers’ tabs were closed. Nicole launched straight from the song she requested to Semisonic’s “ _Closing Time_ ” signaling the end to her set. It was the time of the night that Waverly had been waiting for: it was time to begin her mission of convincing Nicole to spend the night with her.

__

She finished her dishes and drained her sinks as the last line of the song fell from Nicole’s lips. “ _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end_.” Waverly couldn’t agree more.

__

__

* * *

__

__

Waverly flicked the neon OPEN sign off and made sure the doors were locked from the outside. Nicole was currently getting further acquainted with Wynonna and Mercedes, who had shown up to drive Wynonna home.

__

Nicole was sipping on her third beer of the night; she decided to steadily pace herself since she would still have her drive back to the city. Waverly wiped down a few tables and placed some stray billiards cues in their rightful slots. She sauntered back over to the bar, hips swaying from side to side. She grazed Nicole’s shoulders as she passed, but the touch did nothing to deter Nicole from continuing her riveting story. “And that’s why you always want to write your name on the _inside_ of your mosquito helmet.”

__

Waverly quirked her eyebrow to her sister who just looked back at her with bemused eyes. “Rookie mistake, Haught.” The eldest Earp deadpanned before offering her sister an approving wink. She turned towards Mercedes and nodded toward the door. “Anyway, shall we?”

__

Mercedes nodded as the friends looped their arms together, leading them out of the bar. Wynonna leaned in and whisper-shouted into Mercedes’s ear, “At least my numero uno ginger isn’t a dweeb.”

__

Nicole slumped in her seat as her bottom lip protruded out. As the door closed behind the other two women, she swiveled her stool towards Waverly who was leaning on the bar and looking directly at her. “Your sister thinks I’m a dweeb.”

__

Waverly laughed as she lifted Nicole’s chin up. _She was precious when she pouted_. Waverly pinched Nicole’s cheeks, causing her pout to pop out even more. “Well I think you’re pretty darn cute, Nicole Haught.”

__

There was that dopey smile again. As soon as Waverly dropped Nicole’s cheeks, that stupid, charming smile made an appearance once more causing Waverly’s heart to flip. “Yeah?”

__

“Yes.” Waverly affirmed. “Most definitely.”

__

Silence fell between the two as they stared at each other. As Waverly opened her mouth to speak again, her phone vibrated by the cash register. She reached to grab the device, only groaning when she saw what alert was greeting her. **_Text Message from Champ Hardy_**.

__

“That bad?” Nicole chuckled.

__

Waverly angrily tapped at her phone; her jaw clenched tight. When she was done typing, she sighed and offered the redhead a welcoming smile. The bar was the only thing between them. Nicole was now resting her arms on the bar top so Waverly chose to glide her hands up pale forearms, fiddling with the rolled-up flannel sleeves that recently found their place on Nicole’s arms. She folded the fabric between her fingers, crisping the crease at Nicole’s elbow. “I’m fine, Champ is just accusing me of keeping his favorite outfit.”

__

Nicole pulled back, a little weary with the conversation. She took another sip of beer, effectively creating space between her and the brunette. “Ah, the boy man.”

__

Hearing the subtle tone of defeat in Nicole’s voice, Waverly latched back onto Nicole’s hands, quickly hurling out a response. “Ex-boyfriend, actually.”

__

That hopeful glint returned to Nicole’s eyes. “Really?”

__

Waverly nodded smugly as she bit her bottom lip. “Really. Dropped off all his stuff and spoke face-to-face earlier. And now that that’s done, I would like nothing more than to kiss you right now.” The bartender dropped the redhead’s hands and circled around to the other side of the bar.

__

Before Waverly’s arms could wrap around her neck, Nicole grabbed the shorter woman’s wrists and kept her at a distance. Waverly huffed, but Nicole was relentless. “Hold that thought. Just, uh, give me a minute to process.”

__

Waverly crossed her arms against her chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Sorry, that was a bit forward of me. I understand if you don’t want-” She motioned her hand between both of their bodies. “this.”

__

Sensing the other woman’s thought pattern, and hearing the hurt in her voice, Nicole acted quickly to try and ease her mind. “No, no. You have nothing to apologize for, Waves. That’s not it at all; I’d be a fool to not want to kiss you. It’s just that I was kind of planning on playing another song and was wondering if you’d sing it with me.”

__

Waverly’s cheeks blushed in sudden embarrassment. “Nicole I can’t sing on a stage!”

__

“It’s only you and I, Waverly. I’ve got you.” She pulled the other girl by the hand and up the stage stairs. “Plus, you don’t have to sing if you don’t want to. This was part of my plan to ‘ _woo’_ you.”

__

Waverly’s cheeks tinted as she sat on an empty stool. She fought the urge to tell Nicole that she didn’t need to be ‘ _wooed’_ , mostly because she would love nothing more than another private Nicole Haught serenade.

__

Nicole scooted a second stool closer to Waverly and sat down, not bothering with the guitar strap. She balanced the body of the guitar on her thigh, adjusted her capo and began strumming. After a few seconds, her eyes were on Waverly’s again as she began to sing.

__

“ _Let’s fall in love for the night and forget in the morning_.” The strings chirped as she plucked them. “ _Play me a song that you like, you can bet I’ll know every line_.” She looked down at her guitar, a smirk spread on her face as the next line fell from her lips. “ _I’m the girl that your boy hoped that you would avoid, don’t waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise_.” When her eyes found Waverly’s once more, the brunette could feel deep brown irises penetrating her soul. Waverly could feel herself falling even further. Nicole sang the next line with raspy conviction. “ _I know better than to call you mine_.”

__

Nicole gave a dramatic pause before she resumed singing. “ _You need a pick-me-up? I’ll be there in 25_.”

__

Waverly inhaled deeply through her nose, unable to stop grinning. She shook her nerves away, knowing she wouldn’t be judged by Nicole. As her eyes drew shut, she sang the next line along with the redhead. “ _I like to push my luck, so take my hand let’s take a drive_.”

__

When her eyes cracked back open, Nicole was proudly beaming at her, preparing to follow up with the next lyric. “ _I’ve been living in the future, hoping I might see you soon-“_ Nicole was cut off when Waverly launched herself at her, guitar between them be damned. Her lips hastily found Nicole’s desperate for the other woman.

__

Waverly stood between Nicole’s legs and had the tiniest height advantage since the musician was still sitting down. She tried to slip her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, but the redhead pulled back, panting. She propped her guitar back up before placing both of her hands onto Waverly’s hips, slotting the shorter woman closer. She offered a fake pout as her fingertips traced aimlessly at Waverly’s back. “You didn’t let me get to the part about ‘loving it when you talk about nerdy shit’.”

__

Waverly shook her head as her nose playfully bumped into Nicole’s. “I don’t care.”

__

“Because I do, you know?” Nicole pulled back a bit so Waverly could read the sincerity in her eyes. “I could listen to you talk forever. Waverly Earp, you are extraordinary.”

__

Waverly’s eyes grew misty, and her breathing became staggered. With a sharp breath, she whispered, “You can’t just say things like that to me.”

__

Nicole thumbed at Waverly’s cheek, collecting the moisture from an errant tear. Nicole’s voice was a bit hoarse after her night of singing. “Why not, baby?”

__

Waverly moaned lightly at the term of endearment and decided to rest her hands on Nicole’s upper thighs to keep her grounded. “You can’t say that when I’m not supposed to be expecting things from you. You say sweet things like that to me and it makes me just think about what we could be, but then I also think of how you could just walk out of my life.”

__

Nicole continued to cradle Waverly’s jaw in her right hand while her left hand found its place back at Waverly’s waist. Her thumb began brushing the tanned skin of the shorter woman’s hipbone in counterclockwise circles. “I would never just walk out of your life. Not unless you asked me to.”

__

Waverly looked at Nicole through emotional eyes. The certainty with which Nicole spoke those words impacted Waverly and was enough to knock the wind out of her. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

__

Nicole nodded before leaning her forehead on Waverly’s, her voice lighthearted and joking. “Yes, Waves. I don’t know if you caught onto this little secret, but I kind of like you. _A lot_.”

__

Waverly smiled shyly. “I like you a lot too, Nicole.” Her fingers ran up Nicole’s denim-clad thighs before they reached for Nicole’s hands. She held her hands up to the musicians’, mirroring each motion without interlacing their fingers.

__

“Yeah?” Nicole rasped before pecking along the other woman’s jawline as Waverly nodded her head. “So then, in your mind, what have you been thinking we could be?” Nicole nipped at the tender skin beneath Waverly’s earlobe.

__

Waverly moaned as Nicole’s greedy mouth claimed her. “Well for one,” She gripped Nicole’s wrists and slowly brought Nicole’s hands under her own shirt; nimble, long fingers skating along smooth skin before nestling into the slightly concave spaces between her rib bones. “we could be naked.” Waverly rocked her thigh in between Nicole’s parted legs, providing a small fragment of the release the redhead craved.

__

Nicole’s thumbs skimmed right underneath Waverly’s breasts, and her brain short-circuited when she realized the other woman wasn’t wearing a bra. She whined into Waverly’s mouth as the brunette led her hands to fully cup her bare chest. “Shit.” Nicole gasped as she felt pebbled nipples tensing tightly underneath her palm. The redhead instinctively squeezed the fleshy mounds before rolling Waverly’s erect nipples with her thumbs. Nicole swallowed Waverly’s pant as their heated, bated breaths lingered between them. “Are you sure, Waves?”

__

The bartender nodded frantically as she clawed her uniform shirt over her head, fully revealing her chest. She wasted no time as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, forcing her flannel shirt down her arms. The fabric got bunched at her elbows, but the only thing Nicole chose to care about was the half-naked woman in front of her. Nicole pulled back slightly, panting, eyes, ears and heart awaiting consent.

__

Waverly was out of breath and her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. However, she was starting to get a little peeved at Nicole’s incessant interruptions. With a small chuckle, she took a step back and held her arms out to her sides before dropping them. “Am I sure? I ripped off my shirt in front of you, Nicole.” Nicole took the moment to let her eyes wander Waverly’s bare chest, she bit her lip at the sheer beauty of the perky breasts in front of her, pink nipples strained from her ministrations and the chilled air. The view was breathtaking. Nicole cleared her throat as she reset her eyes back on Waverly’s. The knowing smirk on the brunette’s face proved she hadn’t been as inconspicuous as she thought. _Busted_. Waverly pulled Nicole in by her belt loops, making a show of unfastening the button. Her fingertips danced under the pale, sensitive skin just beneath the waistline and Nicole squirmed beneath the touch. Her voice rasped; her words sweet as honey. “The answer is yes. I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Nicole. Ever since you and your stupid dimples replaced my spilled beer. Ever since I saw what those magical fingers could do. It is an emphatic, hell yes from me. So, if you need more time to think this through, then that’s fine. But if not, I need you to fuck me right now.”

__

Nicole was taken aback. Usually, the youngest Earp rarely cursed, but she’d be lying if she didn’t say those words were like magic to her ears. Without a second thought, she gripped the back of Waverly’s thighs and lifted her while her mouth claimed the other woman’s in a greedy, hungry kiss. Waverly let out a small squeak as she was hoisted up. She rolled her hips against Nicole’s abdomen while she slipped her tongue into the taller woman’s mouth. Nicole’s hands roamed, landing on Waverly’s firm ass. She squeezed the denim covered flesh as Waverly hooked her legs behind Nicole’s back, heels digging in.

__

The redhead pulled her head back, trying to focus her attention on safely getting down from the stage. Waverly’s mouth moved down the column of Nicole’s neck, leaving a small blemish above her collarbone, a little souvenir. Nicole’s shoes squished as she made her way across the sticky, booze-soaked bar floor, taking a mental note to help Waverly with mopping before she left. She didn’t stop walking until they hit the billiards table. Carefully, she set Waverly down on the wooden surface before freeing her arms from the flannel purgatory bunched around her elbows. The fabric was balled up and tossed on the table as Nicole smiled, descending her lips to Waverly’s chest.

__

Waverly brought one hand up so she could tangle her fingers in red locks as Nicole’s skillful tongue painted across her chest like a brush on a fresh canvas. She placed her other palm on the green felt behind her, distractedly scattering a few loose balls to the other end of the table. Her legs, still hooked around the redhead’s thighs, drew Nicole closer. Nicole took that as a hint to press her thigh up to rock into Waverly’s core. Satisfied with the moans of approval she earned, Nicole continued her ministrations as she took the brunette’s pert left nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the bud, lavishing it with attention while never slowing down the rhythm of her thigh.

__

“Oh fuck, baby. Shit, keep doing that.” Waverly panted as she took in the visual of Nicole sucking on her breast while teasing the other with her fingers. The sight alone was almost enough to make her come undone.

__

Nicole released the sensitive skin with a pop, Waverly’s areola shimmering with saliva. It only took a second before Nicole’s mouth was on hers again, her tongue roughly passing through parted lips. The musician’s fingertips traveled down, confidently popping the button of Waverly’s tight high-waisted jean shorts. She withdrew her tongue from Waverly’s mouth, and bit the other woman’s bottom lip as she pulled away, short of breath. Her dimples popped with her cocky grin, “As if I’d ever want to stop.”

__

_But she did stop_. Because as soon as Nicole worked Waverly’s zipper down, the brunette’s cell phone obnoxiously vibrated and chirped against the wooden bar top. Nicole pulled back, looking over toward the jumping interruption. The fingers that were tangled in the redhead’s hair pulled slightly, beckoning Nicole back. “Ignore it.” Waverly pleaded as she gripped the hair in her fingers, crashing her mouth to Nicole’s once more.

__

Nicole’s lips moved feverishly against Waverly’s; her hips canted to the rhythm of the vibrating device across the room. Soon, the offending interruption faded out and the only sounds left were the moans and whines between the two as they continued. 

__

The musician sank her teeth into the sensitive skin where Waverly’s neck and collarbone meet. She could live there, in that space. Waverly’s skin was salty but sweet and smelled like a blend of lilac and roses; a feat that mystified Nicole since the shorter woman had been working for hours. She folded down the waistband of Waverly’s shorts, revealing a lacy black number. Nicole whimpered at the sight, greedily covering Waverly’s mouth with hers. Her hands worked their way to Waverly’s back, slowly disappearing under denim. “So goddamn sexy.” Nicole husked into the other woman’s ear as her hands squeezed the smooth, tight cheeks she found, appreciative of Waverly’s choice in underwear. Her fingers splayed under the thin strings of lace at Waverly’s hips, just as the saloon’s phone cut through the sensual moment with its loud drone.

__

“Motherfucker!” Waverly shouted, out of breath and frustrated. Was she _ever_ going to get Nicole naked? Nicole began to extract her hands, but Waverly covered them with her own, keeping them in place. The musician’s calloused thumbs soothed circles on Waverly’s tanned hipbones as she propped her forehead against the other woman’s, deciding to take a breather. Hot breath mingled between the two as they silently waited for the caller to hang up and stop with the interruptions. There was something to be said about slowing things down. Their moment of reprieve made Waverly realize that while she wanted Nicole to fuck her into oblivion, she really wanted to stake claim to Nicole’s heart. She could feel the multitudes to which the other woman lusted and loved, the possibilities that hid behind cautious mahogany colored eyes. She took a beat and really looked into Nicole’s eyes. Tucking a loose strand of disheveled red hair behind the other woman’s ear, Waverly slowly leaned in to capture Nicole’s lips in an unrushed kiss. She had been in such a hurry earlier, but now that she had slowed down, she could see the same want and desire in Nicole’s eyes and feel it in her kiss.

__

Nicole whispered against Waverly’s lips as the bar phone echoed off the walls. “It’s ok baby, I’ve got you.” She untangled her right hand from the confines of Waverly’s underwear, and chose instead to run a single finger slowly up and down Waverly’s clothed center. They both gasped; Waverly gasped at the sheer, delicate touch of Nicole’s finger on her most sensitive body part and Nicole gasped as she realized how soaked the fabric had become. Nicole repeated the tender movement, causing Waverly’s breath to hitch. “You’re so wet. Who made you this wet?” The cocky smile on Nicole’s face told Waverly that she already knew the cause.

__

“You, Nic. Nobody but you.” Waverly’s words come out staggered, strung together with sharp gasps for air. She had hoped for a slip of a digit, any sign of relief as she rocked herself against Nicole’s fingers.

__

“Mhmmm.” Nicole groaned in approval. Her left hand found purchase teasing Waverly’s right breast while her right hand continued its agonizingly slow teasing against Waverly’s covered heat. Her hot breath lingered at Waverly’s ear. Somehow Nicole was everywhere, something no other partner of hers has ever been able to accomplish. She was almost a puddle on the floor, and they haven’t even gotten completely naked. Nicole’s voice was low and sultry, as her words left Waverly’s skin littered with goosebumps. “I can’t wait to slide into you.” Nicole worked her finger back up, adding another finger as well. She circled Waverly’s clit, panties dampened and warm against her fingertips. The heady scent of Waverly’s arousal wafted into the air and Nicole could not get enough of the smell. “I can’t wait to watch you ride my fingers while you scream my name.” She worked her fingers underneath the flimsy lace waistband, running them through coarse, neatly manicured hair on Waverly’s pubic bone. “But most importantly, I can’t wait to taste you. I’m gonna take my sweet time worshiping at the altar between your thighs, making you come again and again.”

__

The brunette gasped, excited that this was finally going to happen. “What are you waiting for, then?” Waverly challenged with blown pupils. She bucked her hips up just as Nicole’s fingers met her slick arousal. Nicole’s index and middle finger swirled through the wet heat that pooled at Waverly’s entrance before they slid up to the brunette’s aching bud, delicately rolling it around. “Fuck.” Waverly whimpered with bated breath. Her hips rolled a few times, keeping pace with Nicole’s rhythm, but it wasn’t enough. Waverly needed to feel Nicole thrust into her, filling her. Her dull fingertips dug into Nicole’s back, surely leaving angry crescent shaped indentations on Nicole’s alabaster pale skin. She wanted Nicole to ruin her. “Inside, Nicole. I need you inside me.”

__

Just as Nicole’s fingertips slipped into Waverly’s entrance, a loud cacophony of bangs on the front door led Nicole to pull back, moment ruined. Nicole sighed as she rested her forehead on Waverly’s, trying to tame her racing heart. “Yo! Babygirl, let me in! I need your housekey!”

__

Waverly huffed, before mumbling under her breath. “I’m going to _kill_ her.”

__

Nicole stepped back, with an understanding smile on her face. Remembering Waverly was topless, she quickly reached over and grabbed her wadded-up flannel, shaking it open before holding it out for Waverly. The brunette couldn’t help but smile back at Nicole. She pushed her arms through the sleeves before letting Nicole help button her up. It was an intimate act, a calm, tranquil moment compared to the intense acts they were working up to moments before. Once Nicole popped the bottom button in place, she tenderly pressed her lips to the bridge of Waverly’s nose. Waverly felt like her heart was going to explode.

__

“Waves! Open up!” Wynonna yelled through the wooden door.

__

Waverly rolled her eyes, another moment lost, thanks to her cockblock of a sister. She turned towards the door and shouted back. “For fuck’s sake, give me a minute Nonna!” She looked at Nicole, lips curled in amusement. “Sorry.” She exhaled dramatically before hopping off the pool table. She ran over to her purse and grabbed her set of keys. The metal pieces clanked together as she worked her house key off her keyring. She tossed the collection of keys to Nicole, jingling as they landed in the redhead’s hand. “Why don’t you go upstairs and make yourself at home. The key with the red paint dot will open the door. Let me get rid of my sister and then we can pick up where we left off.”

__

Nicole nodded as she approached Waverly, her voice low. “Just don’t keep me waiting too long, I might have to start without you.” Without saying another word, Nicole strutted over to the staircase, and made her way to the apartment above.

__

Waverly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, collecting herself before she made it to the door. Glaring at her sister upon opening it, Wynonna stared at her little sister, taking in her borrowed attire. A knowing smile graced her face as she looked at her younger sister. “Damn babygirl, already hopped on the Haught Express? We only left about fifteen minutes ago.”

__

The youngest Earp shrugged. “What can I say, I work fast. Thanks for interrupting, by the way.” She deadpanned. Her face twisted in confusion before she asked, “And why do you need my house key?”

__

“Because I left the house without mine. Duh.” Wynonna answered like it was obvious. “Anyway, I can tell you’re preoccupied so I’ll let you get back to doing all that.”

__

Waverly offered a half smile and nodded.

__

“And when I say do all that I mean _do_ -” She crashed her index and middle fingers of both hands together, pantomiming scissoring. “ _all that_.”

__

Waverly shook her head in acknowledgment before lightly pushing her sister out the door. “Ok, gotcha sis.” She waved at Mercedes who was waiting nearby in her luxury sports car, making sure her sister got to the automobile safely. Once they sped off into the night, Waverly made sure the saloon doors were securely locked again before she turned the lights off and made her way up the creaky wooden stairs.

__

She entered the studio apartment and noticed Nicole sitting at the foot of the bed, still fully dressed, a soft glow emanating from the tableside lamp. Slowly, she began unbuttoning the flannel, giving the taller woman a show. “You are still wearing too many clothes, Nic.”

__

Nicole looked down at her outfit. “Maybe you can help with that.”

__

Waverly released the final button, keeping the shirt on but undone. She swayed over to the musician and pushed her legs together. “I’d love to. Now,” Tanned legs were soon bracketing her hips as Waverly straddled her. “where were we?”

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this taking so long. I hope the length and content makes up for my negligence. Stay safe and healthy, readers.
> 
> "Lets Fall in Love for the Night" by FINNEAS


	5. If You're Wondering If I Want You To (I Want You To)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Wayhaught being WAY-HOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on my end, but it seems the world has gone to hell in a hand basket. I think this chapter is what you’ve all been waiting for. This is about 22 pages of Wayhaught, so I hope that makes up for my absence. As always, stay safe and healthy, but ESPECIALLY if you are out there protesting the systemic racism that has plagued the United States and world for centuries. Remember, there is still a global pandemic, and I want you to stay safe, so don’t forget your mask. ❤️

DAWN

SATURDAY

Waverly felt the sore muscles in her thighs first, followed by the delightfully sated embers of desire still pulsating in her center. The early morning light filtered in through the window, past laced curtains, ultimately stirring her from her slumber. She ached in the best way imaginable; having been greedy and insatiable the night before. The brunette had imagined that Nicole would be great in bed, but the other woman exceeded her wildest expectations.

It had been some time since her last sexual tryst with Champ, and sure, the man knew what he was doing in that department. But that didn’t stop Waverly’s mind from wandering to all the other girls he had been with. She felt like she was being compared to other women whenever she was with him, but last night, with Nicole, she knew she was the only person on the musician’s mind. Nicole was a selfless, considerate, and caring lover; a change that made Waverly feel safe and treasured.

Even waking up next to her was different. She felt protected as Nicole’s naked body molded to hers, like she was afraid to let go. Waverly was never big on cuddling with Champ, but here she was, Nicole’s personal teddy bear. Not that she minded; the redhead’s body provided the perfect amount of heat to keep Waverly from getting too cold. Waverly peeked her eyes open, silently cursing the sun for interrupting her restful bliss. She cocked her head so she could catch a glimpse of the woman behind her and _damn_ , was she a sight. Cautiously, she shifted around so she was face-to-face with the sleeping beauty. Nicole’s cheek was smooshed against the pillow, her mouth was slightly open, giving passage to a quiet, rumbling snore. A small bit of drool had escaped Nicole’s mouth during the night and was now evident as a dried pool on the grey pillowcase. The sun highlighted her vibrant hair, creating different shades that reminded Waverly of the bonfire weeks ago. Nicole was exquisite.

Her need to use the bathroom caused Waverly to break out of her thoughts, but she didn’t want to disturb the taller woman. Slowly, she began to extract herself, only receiving a few blind attempts to cuddle accompanied with matching, sleepy grunts. _God, she’s adorable._ As soon as Waverly stood up, and tip-toed to collect Nicole’s flannel and a pair of underwear, she heard a grumbling and turned back toward the bed. Nicole now had her pillow over her face, shielding it from the offensive sun rays. _And obviously not a morning person_.

Once Waverly had the flannel buttoned up and her underwear on, she made her way to the door, collecting a pair of flip flops on her way. Knowing she would need caffeine to start her morning, she quietly exited the apartment and made her way downstairs to the saloon. The flimsy material of her sandals squeaked as she crossed the sticky bar floor, groaning at the fact that she failed to mop the night before. She looked to the stage and saw Nicole’s guitar propped up. She sauntered over to the instrument and slung the guitar strap over her shoulder before making her way behind the bar where her secret coffee stash lived. With a bag of Italian roast coffee in one hand and a grip on Lindsey in the other, she trekked back up the stairs, the old wood creaking under her meager weight.

The apartment door squeaked as she slowly opened it. Waverly silently cursed the noise before quietly closing the door, locking the deadbolt out of habit.

“Why do you have clothes on?” She heard a sleepy voice whine as she was still facing the door. With a cheeky grin, she turned her head towards the bed to find Nicole sitting up against the plush pillows, hair ruffled from sleep, and blankets around her waist leaving her chest bare. Waverly eyes selfishly raked over Nicole’s chest, committing to memory the pert, rosy nipples greeting her. The redhead’s perky breasts were littered with love bites, reminding Waverly of her territorial behavior hours before, especially when she thought about the matching marks along Nicole’s thighs. She had never been so bold, so animalistic. Normally, she would be embarrassed by her desperate want, but not here. Not with Nicole eyeing her with a primal fervor.

Expectant eyes met hers and Waverly shook her head, finally realizing she was asked a question. She simultaneously toed off her sandals and lifted the bag of coffee and Nicole’s guitar as if she were displaying them. Walking over to the bed, she propped the guitar against the nightstand before slouching down to give Nicole a quick kiss. “Well, I’m going to need caffeine and didn’t have any coffee up here. I figured you might miss Lindsey. And I have clothes on because I don’t want my goods on display for all of Purgatory to see through the many windows of Shorty’s.” 

“Hmmm, that sucks for Purgatory because you’re such a breathtaking sight.” Nicole pulled Waverly closer by her borrowed shirt, claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss, morning breath and all. Slender, dexterous fingers slipped their way past Waverly’s waistband, cupping her ass cheeks before inconspicuously pushing the fabric down until it pooled at Waverly’s feet. The brunette lifted her feet, fully freeing herself from the undergarment’s confines.

Nicole’s hands made their way back to their resting spot on Waverly’s rear, but before they had a chance to roam, Waverly gripped Nicole’s wrists and held them above the other woman’s head. She pulled back, whispering against Nicole’s lips. “I’d love to continue this, but first, coffee.”

With a quick peck and a giggle, Waverly’s footfalls filled the small apartment as she crossed the room towards the kitchenette. Sighing in defeat, Nicole heaved the guitar onto her blanketed lap and mindlessly started strumming, humming along instead of singing.

It was such a pretty melody. Waverly felt nothing but contentment having the other woman occupy her space. She busied herself with the old coffee maker, fully letting herself feel the tranquility of the moment. As the coffee percolator came to life, Waverly leaned against the entryway to the living space, and just gawked as Nicole effortlessly strummed. Her own fingers began unfastening the buttons of the flannel, attempting to shift the redhead’s attention as her feet carried her back to the bed.

The mattress sagged as Waverly knelt in front of the musician. Reaching out, she plucked the guitar from Nicole’s hands and positioned herself against Nicole’s chest instead. After getting herself comfortable Waverly tilted her head backwards, looking at Nicole upside down. “Teach me?”

With a dimple grin Nicole repositioned the guitar on Waverly’s lap and guided the brunette’s fingers to the fretboard. She placed Waverly’s index and middle fingers on the first and third string of the second fret before placing her ring finger on the second string of the third fret. Waverly pressed the tightly wound metal coils down as Nicole guided her right hand to strum the first four strings. “This is the D chord.” She whispered against Waverly’s temple. She let Waverly explore, strumming the strings up and down before repositioning her fingers to the A chord and then a simple G chord before she returned the small fingers to the D chord.

“It kind of hurts pressing the strings down.” Waverly concluded.

Nicole nodded in agreement as she let Waverly strum the chord changes alone. Her own fingers fiddled with the few buttons keeping Waverly’s borrowed shirt in place. “Yeah, that’s one of the more difficult parts of learning. If you keep practicing though, your fingers will start to build callouses and you won’t even notice it after a bit.” Long fingers stroked the skin of Waverly’s abdomen, as she undid the last button. Waverly’s breath hitched and her own fingers faltered on the guitar. “Keep going, baby.” Nicole rasped in her ear before taking her earlobe into her warm mouth.

As quickly as she started, Nicole halted her movements, earning a frustrated groan from the smaller woman in her lap. Waverly let out a huff. “How do you keep strumming while changing chords?”

“Mainly muscle memory since I’ve been playing for so long. But you need to trick your brain into doing two things at once. Like this.” Without another word, Nicole’s right hand travelled between Waverly’s legs while her other hand massaged Waverly’s left breast. “See, it’s all about multitasking. Because my right hand is going to fuck you really fast and hard while my left hand will take it nice and slow, tweaking your nipples before my fingers dance down to your clit and do that thing you like.”

Waverly, out of breath, canted her hips as two fingers danced along her entrance, awaiting approval. Her own fingers fell from the wooden instrument, landing on Nicole’s thighs. Blunt fingernails dug into the pale skin there, as she rocked her ass back into Nicole, feeling the warm, slickness of the taller woman’s arousal open to her movements. Unable to focus any longer, she unceremoniously launched the instrument to the other side of the bed before turning to face Nicole.

The musician had a shit-eating grin on her face as Waverly moved to straddle her abdomen, greedily grinding down, coating her stomach with arousal. “You don’t like my lesson?” She offered innocently.

Waverly looked down at her rolling hips before darting her eyes back to Nicole’s. “I think we both know I’m enjoying it.” She continued to rock herself against the musician’s abs, before bringing her fingers down to her own arousal. Waverly dipped her fingers into her dripping entrance, covering her digits with her juices. She brought the fingers up to Nicole’s mouth who ravenously devoured the taste.

Nicole moaned as the flavor of Waverly’s exquisite essence swirled on her tongue. Without another word, Nicole placed her fingers at Waverly’s entrance once more, allowing the other woman to sink down onto her. The brunette started off slow, descending onto Nicole’s fingers until she felt the other woman’s palm pressing against her. She rocked her hips, taking all Nicole was giving her. Waverly’s fingers found purchase in Nicole’s hair, tugging at the strands, knowing it drove the other woman wild. She loved learning new things about the redhead in front of her; like how just tugging on a tuft of her hair could send her into overdrive, or the simple fact that Nicole was an ass woman and loved to grab ahold of hers whenever the opportunity presented itself. Like now, Nicole reached around Waverly’s waist and supported the other woman, while palming her left cheek in her skillful hand.

Waverly picked up the pace of her canting hips while Nicole met her with an unrivaled enthusiasm. Nicole lavished her nipples with attention before the smaller woman’s movements became too erratic to contain. She doubled her efforts, curling her fingers against Waverly’s walls while the brunette used her palm to stimulate her clit.

“Fuuckk, Nic.” Waverly groaned as her entire body succumbed to a collective shiver. She rocked more aggressively, panting as she chased her high. “You fuck me so good. I’m gonna come…all over you.”

Knowing her lover was getting close, Nicole leaned back on her pillow and took in the view. Perky breasts bounced in unison as the open flannel fell down Waverly’s arms. “You’re so close, beautiful. Come on me, baby. Make a mess of me.” Nicole had never seen a sight more beautiful. Leaning back up, she massaged tanned, tight abdominal muscles with her free hand, urging the tenseness out before she cupped Waverly’s clenched jaw, a tenderness taking over. “Look at me baby.” Nicole husked, out of breath. “I’ve got you.”

Hazel eyes snapped open at the request, locking with brown ones just as Nicole’s digits hit her g-spot. Waverly brought her forehead to Nicole’s as she unraveled. Moans escaped her mouth with shallow breaths and fell into the air between their lips, sticky and hot. She had never come so fast in her life. Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed into Nicole’s warm stare, knowing that she was safe here, in this fortress with her partner. “Kiss me.” She whimpered.

Nicole followed the order immediately, tenderly parting her lips for Waverly to claim as she came down from her high. “Fuck.” She moaned into Waverly’s mouth as she felt the other woman’s walls flutter against her fingers, sensitive to the touch.

The musician shifted, beginning to extract her hand but was stopped when Waverly’s hand gripped her wrist. “Stay. Please.”

Nicole wrapped her free arm around Waverly’s waist and gingerly flipped their positions until Waverly was on her back, legs wrapping around Nicole’s waist. “As if I ever want to leave.”

* * *

WEDNESDAY

EVENING

Waverly knocked on the crimson door, clutching the strap of her weekend bag with her free hand. A muffled voice behind the door called out, “It’s open!” She twisted the handle and saw Nicole sprawled out on the sofa, grasping a throw pillow while staring blankly at the television while it played an episode of _Bob’s Burgers_. Nicole reached for the remote and turned the volume down as her eyes landed on the brunette.

“Baby? You okay?” Waverly tossed her bag down and kicked off her shoes in the entryway. She crossed the room and knelt one knee on the couch cushion before cradling the musicians face in her hands. She massaged Nicole’s cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

Bloodshot eyes gazed into hers and a stupid grin spread across Nicole’s face. “I’m fine.” She tilted her head. “And not fine. Rosita made brownies and I didn’t know they were special until the one I ate kicked in twenty minutes ago.”

Waverly jutted out her bottom lip while one of her hands traveled to massage Nicole’s scalp. The action caused Nicole to shudder and lean into the touch, much like a dog being pet behind the ears. “So, you haven’t been able to move?”

Nicole groggily shook her head and pouted back. “She must’ve used an indica strain. You know what they say, indica for in-da-couch.” She sat up a bit straighter and pulled Waverly fully into her lap.

The brunette giggled as lean arms wrapped around her middle. Before too long, she repositioned herself so she was straddling Nicole’s lap, finally claiming the redhead’s plump lips with her own. Her tongue worked its way beyond the seam of Nicole’s lips, capturing the fleeting taste of chocolate.

“Mmmmm, you taste sweet.” Waverly whispered as she pulled back. “And no, I don’t know anything about it. I’ve never smoked weed before.”

Nicole smiled back dumbly. “I mean, they are good brownies.” Her head tilted to the side, as she took in Waverly’s last statement, further solidifying her puppy status. “You’ve never smoked before?”

Waverly shook her head as a small blush painted her cheeks. Nicole ran her fingers under the back of the brunette’s shirt, tapping up and down her spine. “No, not that I would say no if given the opportunity. Every time it has been an option, I didn’t fully feel comfortable in my environment.”

Nicole nodded her head in understanding as her dull fingernails traced the warm skin of the other woman’s back. “What would be a suitable environment for you to want to try it?”

Waverly sank more weight onto Nicole’s thighs as the redhead’s wandering hands fell into her back pockets, softly squeezing her butt. She jutted her bottom lip out, pondering. “Well, I would have to be staying somewhere for the night, with people I trust, and feel safe around.”

Nicole nodded her head again.

“And since I’m already staying the night,” she leaned down, trailing open-mouthed kisses down the musician’s neck. “and I feel safe here, safe with you, I might as well try it.”

Nicole moaned at the attention her neck was receiving, so she tightened her grip on the small of Waverly’s backside and undulated her hips. She wanted to offer the other woman an out. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Waverly paused, connecting eyes with the redhead once more. She brushed a strand of red hair behind Nicole’s ear. “What does it feel like?”

“Like I have electricity pulsating through my fingers, but that’s more of a side effect brought on by having you here.” Nicole bashfully ducked her head before they locked eyes again. “But really, it makes me feel like I’m floating. It makes movies cooler, music sound better, and all foods taste stellar. It definitely heightens my senses. It’s a cool trip in the right amount. I’ve overserved myself a few times before and have had to remind myself to breathe.”

Waverly laughed, earning an offended pout from Nicole. Waverly nipped the musician’s bottom lip before soothing the action with her tongue. “Well, that sounds pretty fun. And from what I can taste, the brownies must be delicious.”

“I wouldn’t want to corrupt you.” Nicole lazily uttered against Waverly’s lips.

Waverly gave Nicole a quick kiss before pulling back once more to look into her favorite set of eyes, which were looking back at her, hazy and droopy. She wiggled her eyebrows and seductively replied, “I think you know by now that I’m pretty corruptible. Maybe I’ll have to remind you.” She busied her fingers with the drawstring of Nicole’s hoodie, pulling her back for a bruising kiss.

“Only if you want to, Waves. No pressure.” Nicole whispered between breaths.

“I want.” Waverly replied before standing up, holding her hand out to Nicole. The redhead held on as she was helped off the couch. Waverly traipsed off to the kitchen, Nicole following behind immediately. The redhead grabbed a saucer from the cupboard, setting it down on the counter as Waverly perused the brownies, spotting the perfect one. She pointed to an edge piece that had a bit more frosting than the others.

Nicole chuckled at the cuteness of the smaller woman before picking up the spatula and depositing the chosen brownie onto the small plate. She used the sharp metal of the spatula to cut the sugary treat in half. “The first rule when it comes to edibles: just take half. Then, wait about a half hour and see how you feel before eating more.”

Waverly pouted. “But it looks _super_ delicious!”

Nicole’s clouded eyes gave her a stern look of warning before she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her close. “They’re also _super_ potent.”

Waverly sighed in defeat as her body melted into Nicole’s. She picked up the chocolatey dessert with her index finger and thumb, slowly taking her first bite. Her tongue darted out to collect a crumb that landed on her bottom lip. Overall, it tasted like a normal brownie, but had a hint of earthiness to it. Now she could tell why those could get dangerous and why Nicole thought they were normal brownies. She moaned into her last bite, licking the remnants of frosting from her fingers. She stood up on her tiptoes, pecking Nicole’s lips and could feel the musician smile into the kiss as their mouth leisurely worked in time.

“Now we wait.” Nicole grinned as she pulled at Waverly’s hand, leading the shorter woman back to the couch.

* * * * * * * * * *

Waverly was feeling loopy. She giggled uncontrollably, cocooned in Nicole’s arms as the movie played. Nicole had decided to throw on _Across the Universe_ knowing that the visuals and music would fully come alive with the marijuana in their systems. A half-eaten pizza sat on the coffee table and Nicole bent forward to reach for another slice, nibbling on the cheesy goodness while simultaneously smiling stupidly at the stoned woman in her arms. She squeezed Waverly’s middle, allowing herself to overindulge in the feeling of happiness swelling in her chest.

“Ahh!” Waverly’s giggle fit shifted into a screech just as an animated Uncle Sam poster came to life.

Nicole twirled her fingers in sandy brown hair. “You okay there, babe?”

Waverly nodded against Nicole’s chest. “Yeah, just caught me off guard. Scared me a little.” She reached forward and grabbed the remote off the table, pausing the movie. With searching, bloodshot eyes, she repositioned herself so her head was resting on Nicole’s lap, eyes gazing up at the redhead. “That feels nice.” Waverly shook her head a bit, urging Nicole to continue massaging her head.

Nicole chuckled as she bent down to place a tender kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “You, my dear, are stoned.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Waverly whispered. Nicole nodded as she let the tip of her nose graze Waverly’s. “I kinda like it. I feel all floaty and tingly.”

Nicole chuckled, as she cradled Waverly’s head in her hand.

Abruptly, Waverly shot up from her position, sitting fully in Nicole’s lap. “What was that song from the other day? The one you were playing while I was making coffee?”

Nicole’s fingers danced under the fabric of Waverly’s shirt, holding her tight. “You mean the one I was playing before I made you come over and over again?” Her tongue darted between Waverly’s lips as the shorter woman moaned, accepting the slick muscle into her mouth.

Waverly gave in for a bit before pulling away, dragging her teeth along Nicole’s bottom lip. Her eyebrow quirked inquisitively as she stared back at the redhead.

Nicole huffed as her hands massaged the soft warm skin under Waverly’s shirt. “It’s an original I’ve been working on.”

“Will you play it for me?” Waverly begged as she leaned further into the touch.

Nicole instantly nodded, unable to say no to Waverly. She staggered across the living room and picked up her guitar before repositioning herself back on the couch. Nervously, she checked to make sure the instrument was in tune before turning back to Waverly. “Now, you can’t make fun of it because it’s just a work in progress.”

Waverly offered an affirming look. “I promise.”

Nicole exhaled loudly before she began strumming the same chord progression Waverly had heard a few days before. The musician had added a few flourishes since the last time, and Waverly smiled to herself as she noticed the changes.

The redhead smiled down at her guitar, suddenly bashful as she started singing for the brunette. “ _Damn, here come those butterflies again. They’re fluttering their wings, tugging my heart strings, begging for an escape.”_ Nicole chanced a look at Waverly, happy to find the other woman totally enamored. She leaned her head a bit closer to Waverly as she delivered the next line. “ _Damn, every time I see that smile, and the crinkle in your eyes, well it makes me realize it’s time. Yeah it’s time.”_ Nicole changed up the strumming pattern, building up to the chorus. “ _Time to uncage these wild things, let them all out. Stand on the ledge, ready to jump because with you I know I’ll fly. As long as you’re by my side, your hand in mine, baby we’ll fly.”_

The redhead strummed a bit longer before drawing the impromptu performance to a close. She set her guitar off to the side and nervously brushed her fingers through her hair. “That’s all I have so far. Like I said, it’s a work in progress so-“

Waverly launched herself at Nicole, cutting the other woman off by pressing their lips together. “I love it, baby.”

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s lips. “Yeah? I have a confession to make.” She whispered. “That song is about you.”

Waverly felt her heart burst with joy. She was in awe of the woman in front of her. Cradling Nicole’s cheeks in her hands. “How?”

Nicole’s eyebrow crinkled in confusion. “How what?”

Waverly twirled a tuft of red hair between her fingers. “How’re you so perfect?”

The musician let out a hearty laugh. “I’m so not perfect. Far from it, Waves.”

Waverly shook her head and bit her lower lip seductively. “No. You, Nicole Haught, are pretty darn perfect. And you are about to get _so_ lucky.” Waverly stood up and wriggled the sweatpants down Nicole’s legs, pulling her tight boxer briefs off too. She parted Nicole’s legs, and settled between them, her own bony knees digging into the hardwood floor.

“O-oh shit.” Nicole stuttered at Waverly’s rapidity. Her eyes grew wide as she was on full display. “H-here, Waves?”

The brunette nodded before she urged Nicole to prop her feet on the coffee table, providing her with the stunning visual of Nicole’s glistening sex. Deft fingers massaged Nicole’s inner thighs before Waverly’s mouth delved into the redhead’s gleaming center, licking broad strokes to collect as much arousal as possible.

“Oooh fuck.” Nicole gasped. The musician raised her hips to match Waverly’s steadfast tongue as it swirled around her clit, providing the perfect amount of stimulation. “Just like that baby. Fuck, you’re so good at that.”

Waverly moaned at the praise, the vibrations causing Nicole to quiver and unleash an ungodly moan. She couldn’t help herself; Nicole threaded her fingers in long brunette strands as she continued rocking her hips, fucking Waverly’s mouth. As if reading her mind, Waverly threw Nicole’s right thigh over her left shoulder, providing a delicious angle as her fingers slipped into Nicole’s dripping, warm opening. Waverly’s fingers disappeared with ease as Nicole’s eager pussy took them hostage. The lewd noises of Waverly lapping up the redhead’s juices and Nicole’s unbridled moans were the only sounds to fill the room.

Nicole used her free hand to grip the back of the couch, her knuckles turning white as she clenched the cushion. “Waves, I’m gonna come. I’m co-“

“Ah! Dios mios!” Rosita screeched as the front door flew open and she tried to cover her eyes with her sacks of groceries.

Thinking fast, Nicole threw the blanket from the back of the couch over her thighs and Waverly’s head. Waverly halted her efforts at the sudden commotion, but refused to remove her fingers from their warm, hiding place. She felt Nicole’s walls fluttering against them, begging for release.

“What are you doing here?” Nicole asked through gritted teeth.

“It’s my fuckin’ house too, Haught! What was the rule about common areas? Is your bare ass on my sofa?” Rosita averted her eyes and walked past the couple towards the kitchen. With a huff Rosita spoke up again. “I’m gonna set my groceries down and get out of your hair. I’ll give you five minutes to move this to your bedroom. Five minutes, tops. I have ice cream in here and I won’t let it melt because you’re a couple horndogs.”

Nicole massaged Waverly’s head under the blanket and the brunette responded by slowly pumping her fingers again. The musician bit her bottom lip to stifle her moan. She heard her roommate’s retreating steps and called out, “Got it Rosie!”

“And you’re cleaning the couch!” Rosita called from down the hall.

Nicole knew Waverly was laughing underneath the blanket by how the fabric was moving. Slowly, she uncovered the brunette’s face and looked at her with wide eyes and blushed cheeks. “I am so, so sorry. Shit, that’s embarrassing.”

Waverly gently pulled her fingers out of Nicole, making the other woman whimper at the loss. She tossed the redhead her sweatpants as she popped the glistening digits into her mouth, cleaning off Nicole’s arousal. “I should be the one apologizing. You were so close.” She shook her head as she stood up, collecting the pizza box before walking into the kitchen and depositing the leftovers in the refrigerator. “I shouldn’t have started anything outside of the bedroom. I just needed to have you, you know? I can’t seem to control myself around you.”

Nicole shut off the television and covered the spot she was sitting with the throw blanket before she made her way into the kitchen. As Waverly closed the refrigerator, she felt Nicole’s arms wrap around her from behind. “Well, the feeling is mutual, just so you know.” She placed a kiss to Waverly’s shoulder blade before tugging her towards the bedroom. “How about we move this party somewhere a little more private?” Waverly leaned into the kiss, allowing herself to be dragged by the arm towards the redhead’s bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Waverly led Nicole until the back of her knees hit the mattress and she predatorily pushed the redhead down to the soft surface. “Now, back to business.”

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Waverly parked her Jeep in the gravel driveway at the Homestead early Thursday morning. She guzzled what was left of her coffee she purchased in the city before leaving Nicole’s house. She knew she would be exhausted for her opening shift at the bar, but she had wanted to spend as much time around the enigmatic redhead as possible. Nicole had a gig the previous night at a bustling tap room in the heart of downtown. Waverly had posted up at a high-top table right next to the stage and got familiar with Rosita and Shae. Sure, it was awkward sitting with a former flame of Nicole’s, but Shae had been so wrapped up in texting someone, probably Beth Gardner, that she barely spoke to Waverly. Secretly, Waverly loved watching all the patrons, both male and female, gawk at the talented musician up on stage and took great pride knowing she was the one who got to go home with her.

As she drove away from Nicole’s house, after many kisses by the Jeep, the brunette couldn’t help but to miss the taller woman. She knew she was in deep but felt like Nicole was falling just as fast for her. Their chemistry was palpable, and the sex was always earth-shattering. Waverly just couldn’t help herself; she was an addict and Nicole was her personal drug, always leaving her craving for another hit.

Waverly balanced her overnight bag over her shoulder as she juggled her set of keys, fishing for the one to unlock her house. When she slipped the key in and it met no resistance, she rolled her eyes. Of course, her careless sister would leave the door unlocked for anyone to waltz right in. She huffed as she threw down her bag before shuffling to Wynonna’s bedroom.

Spotting a tuft of black hair among the blankets and pillows, she gave her sister a firm slap where her ass should be but was surprised by the low register groan that spilled out. “Ow!”

With wide eyes, she slowly averted her gaze as John Henry turned around in the bed to face his attacker. She stepped back out into the hallway, closing the door as she yelled, “Oh my god! I am so sorry John Henry! I thought you were Wynonna.”

As if on cue, her raven-haired older sister poked her head out of the bathroom to survey the uproar, toothbrush dangling from her mouth. “What the hell, dude?”

“Me what the hell? You what the hell!” The younger woman stepped towards her sister slapping her with the back of her hand and brought her voice down to a whisper. “Why is John Henry naked in your bed?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes before leaning back into the bathroom to spit the foamy toothpaste out of her mouth. “Well, Waves, when a man and woman like each other, sometimes they express that in a physical way and-“

Waverly held her hands up, “Not what I meant!”

Wynonna snarled her lip. “And since when did you become a prude? I know you’ve seen at least one dude hang trout before.”

The younger sister huffed. “Well I didn’t expect to walk in on some strange dude in your bed.”

“Uh, well I didn’t expect you to practically move out of here and into Ginger Spice’s house but here we are. And you know who John Henry is, it’s not like I brought some rando home from Shorty’s.” Wynonna bumped her shoulder against her younger sister as she exited the bathroom and wandered to the kitchen.

“What do you mean by that?” Waverly folded her arms to her chest defensively as she stomped after her sister.

Wynonna rolled her eyes again. “You’ve met John Henry before. Hell, you went to a party at his house-“

“Not that, the other thing. About me moving in with Nicole, what do you mean by that?”

Wynonna gripped the counter behind her back. “What do I mean? Exactly what it sounds like, Waves. Fuck! This is basically the first time you’ve been home since you started seeing her. It’s like Champ all over again. It’s like you’ve given up your own interests for hers. I still remember you missing your Valedictorian speech to watch him play a video game, for shit’s sake!”

“He got to level 70 on, like, one guy!” Waverly defended before realizing how stupid she sounded. She shook her head. “It is completely different with Nicole.”

Wynonna crossed her legs in front of her and folded her arms against her chest inquisitively. “How so? What plans did you have last night, then?”

“Nicole had a gig and I wanted to be there for moral support.” Waverly answered. “I’m sorry, but weren’t you the one who told me to go for it with her?”

Wynonna scoffed. “Whatever, Waves. You just don’t get it. I gotta go help Gus around the ranch. Maybe I’ll see you later if you decide to come home tonight.” Wynonna exhaled sharply as she exited, slamming the front door behind her. Moments later she heard the old blue and white pickup’s engine revving before the tires peeled out.

John Henry cleared his throat as he poked his head into the kitchen. Black locks of hair fell from their greasy confines and grazed his forehead. He was holding the bedsheet around the lower half of his body, allowing his chest to be bare. “I’d hate to ask, but she was kind of my ride back to the saloon to get my motorcycle.”

Waverly exhaled as she rubbed her temples. She passed him and made her way to the stairs to change into her work uniform. “I’m leaving in five minutes, be ready.”

With a curt nod, John Henry shuffled back into the ground floor master bedroom to collect his things.

* * * * * * * * * *

Waverly was still seething as she parked her Jeep on Main Street. John Henry hopped out and quickly slicked his hair back before vocalizing his appreciation. He sauntered in the direction of his motorcycle. Waverly offered a small wave before she unlocked the saloon doors, determined to bust through her opening tasks quickly. A flier crinkled under her feet as she first stepped across the threshold. She bent down to pick it up, reading the words and immediately felt retched. Next to a photo of Wynonna and the Gardner sisters was a block of text reading, “Sister Wives: First Hometown Show! Wednesday Night 8PM.”

She immediately dug out her phone and shot a text off to her sister, asking her to grab lunch at Shorty’s. She couldn’t apologize over the phone, she had to look into Wynonna’s bright blue eyes and beg for her forgiveness. When Waverly received a message back, a simple “OK,” she knew she had a lot of making up to do. With nothing else she could do at that moment, Waverly plugged in her earbuds and opened Spotify on her phone. She let herself get lost in the music as she started opening the bar, running over all the things she needed to say when her sister arrived a few hours later.

* * * * * * * * * *

Wynonna sulked into the tavern right before noon, her boots clonked against the hardwood floor until she reached her destination, sinking into the corner booth. Waverly had been expecting her, so she turned toward the kitchen window and clutched two plates that were sitting under heat lamps. She called out to the other server. “Hey, Poppy! I’m gonna take a quick 15-minute break.” The other girl acknowledged her with a nod. While taking a deep breath in, Waverly’s feet carried her toward the corner booth. She slid the plate in front of her mopey sister who was currently propping her elbows on the table attempting to ignore the other woman.

Waverly rolled her eyes; Wynonna had always been headstrong. She knew she would have to be the one to break the ice. “First of all, I want to apologize for being a shit-ticket earlier.”

Wynonna looked across the table into Waverly’s eyes as her own glossed over with fresh tears threatening to spill out. Although Wynonna was usually stoic and had a strong poker face, the vulnerability she was displaying was something only a few people ever witnessed. However, she remained silent.

“I forgot about your first hometown gig.” Waverly stated, acknowledging her mistake. She was a little cautious because Wynonna hadn’t torn into her food yet. Hell, she hadn’t even looked down to see that Waverly bribed the cook to make tacos for them, even though tacos were only served on Tuesdays. They were Wynonna’s favorite.

“Yeah, you did, Waves.” Wynonna muttered, defeated.

“I feel like shit and I can’t believe I forgot. What can I do to make it up to you, Nonna?” Waverly fumbled with her own vegetarian tacos, knowing she would have to return from her break soon.

Wynonna finally looked down at her plate. “Ooh tacos!” She cleared her throat, knowing that her excitement would ruin the cool, badass persona she was aiming for. She took her first bite, remnants of the hard-shell crumbling to the plate. She began to speak as she was chewing, and Waverly didn’t expect anything less from her wildcard of a sister. “I’m sorry too Waves. I think I overreacted a little bit because I’m not used to you _not_ being here yet. I just got back into town not too long ago and you _just_ broke up with Champ. I like Nicole, I do, but I need more time to get to know her better. Make sure she’s good enough for you.”

Waverly reached her hand over to lay on top of her sister’s and squeezed lightly. “She’s really good to me, Wy.”

Wynonna tilted her head to take another bite before speaking with a full mouth. “Invite her to stay at the Homestead tonight. I’ll cook dinner and get to know all about Naughty Haughty.”

Waverly was bewildered and she almost leaned over to check and make sure Wynonna wasn’t running a fever. “ _You’ll_ cook? You sure about that?”

“What? I cook!” Wynonna replied as she unceremoniously shoved the rest of her food in her mouth. “I’ll run to the store right now and get stuff. Just make sure Tater Haught is there by 7.”

“These little name puns…they aren’t gonna become a thing, are they?” Waverly questioned, ecstatic that their usual banter was back to normal.

Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at her sister. “Well according to how much time you’ve spent in the Big City the past few weeks, she at least lives up to Naughty Haughty.”

Waverly took her last bite, wiped her hands on her napkin and shook her head. She collected both plates as she stood up. “Whatever you say, Nonna. We will see you at 7. Now I need to get back to work, so scoot.”

Wynonna stood to give her sister a quick hug, which Waverly, with full hands, was unable to reciprocate before speeding out the door. Waverly sighed and let out a humorless laugh before questioning herself. “What in the hell did I just sign up for?”

She crossed the barroom floor and swung the door to the kitchen, depositing the dirty dishes in a sudsy bus tub. After she washed her hands, she whipped out her phone and let her thumbs frantically type.

**Waverly: Sooooo, I kind of might’ve just gotten us into a predicament…**

She waited as a bubble with three dots appeared in her text thread.

**Nicole: And what predicament would that be, babe?**

**Waverly: I kind of told Wynonna you would come to our house tonight for dinner.**

**Nicole: Why is that a predicament? I would love to!**

**Waverly: You haven’t tasted Wynonna’s cooking yet. 🤢**

**Nicole: It can’t be that bad…**

**Waverly: She could burn a pot of water, Nicole.**

**Nicole: Hahah, I’ll be sure to pack some Alka-Seltzer…and maybe our new toy. 😏**

**Waverly: Nicccoooollleee. Don’t tease me like that when I’m supposed to be working.**

**Nicole: You love it.**

Waverly nodded to herself. Yup, she was certainly addicted to one Nicole Rayleigh Haught.

* * * * * * * * * *

Waverly drew consoling circles on Nicole’s thigh from under the table as the perplexed redhead picked a Twizzler off her plate which was piled high with Kraft Mac and Cheese and cut up hotdogs.

“I call this recipe ‘Shitty day, go away!’” the eldest Earp exclaimed as she finally sat down at the table.

“It umm-“ Nicole cleared her throat, as her brain searched for an adequate word. “looks delicious.”

“Try it with the ketchup glaze.” Wynonna offered, holding out a small saucepan with burnt ketchup sticking to the side.

“T-thanks.” Nicole took the pan and put a tiny dollop onto the plate. She lifted a forkful of the culinary monstrosity before shoving it into her mouth. She gagged a bit as the mix of flavors assaulted her taste buds but tried to cover it up by coughing. “It’s uh, really scrumptious. Thank you, Wynonna.”

Wynonna felt a sense of pride as she dumbly smiled at the redhead. The smile turned to a frown and her forehead creased when she realized her sister hadn’t tried it. “C’mon, eat up Waves. I even bought those gross plant-based hotdogs so you would eat it too.”

Nicole bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to laugh at Waverly’s deer-in-headlights look. Waverly pinched Nicole’s denim clad thigh urging her to keep it together. She scraped at the food, stabbing a few noodles and a chunk of hotdog with the tines of the fork. “Ah, yes.” In her head, she was already planning out what she was going to sneakily grab from the kitchen later when Wynonna was not around. “So good, Wy.”

Wynonna scooped a huge pile of food onto her fork and began devouring it. She turned her attention back to Nicole and spoke as she chewed. “So, Nicole. It seems that you’ve been keeping my sister rather busy over the past few weeks.”

Nicole glanced at Waverly with bashful eyes as she swallowed another bite. The meal was becoming easier to choke down after the initial bite. “Yeah, sorry for hogging her lately. I just can’t seem to get enough of her company.”

Waverly smiled at the sentiment of Nicole’s words and raked her fingernails over the redhead’s back.

Wynonna silently nodded as she studied the lovestruck looks between the two. “What else should I know about you, Haught?”

Nicole reached for her bottle of beer, letting the hoppy liquid wash away the sad taste in her mouth. “What do you want to know?”

“Beatles or Stones?” Wynonna queried.

Nicole tilted her head as she thought. “Lyrically, Beatles. Instrumentally, Stones.”

The eldest Earp gave an approving nod. “Hardest drug you’ve ever done?”

Nicole sheepishly darted her eyes in Waverly’s direction before looking back at Wynonna. “I’ve never done anything harder than ‘shrooms.”

Wynonna sighed heavily before whispering under her breath, “Narc.”

The redhead ducked her head and poked at the macaroni.

Wynonna moved on. “Favorite band?”

“Tegan and Sara.” Nicole answered without pause. She looked over at Waverly whose right hand was comfortingly stroking the back of her neck, fingers tangling in wisps of red hair. “But Waverly here has turned me into quite a Taylor Swift fan.

“Dude, that’s so gay.” Wynonna grimaced.

Waverly cleared her throat and stared pointedly at her sister before she drew her attention back to her unappetizing plate of food. She picked up her fork, moving the food from one side of the plate to the other before letting the utensil clatter back to the plate.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders and chuckled as she propped her arm on the back of Waverly’s chair. “Birds of a feather, I guess.”

“Dogs or cats?” Wynonna reached for the saucepan with her secret recipe and piled more onto her plate.

“Is this a trick question? I love them both.”

“If you _had_ to choose.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

Nicole jutted her bottom lip out and shrugged. “Dogs, but at this time in my life I would probably want a cat because they’re more self-reliant and my schedule has been hectic lately.”

Wynonna chortled. “I’ll bet you want a pussy-“

“Nonna.” Waverly warned with a steely gaze.

“Pussycat.” Wynonna replied pointedly to her sister.

Taking the lapse in conversation as an opening, Waverly turned toward Nicole. “I always wanted a cat but Wynonna’s allergic.”

Nicole offered a warmhearted smile. “My first pet was a cat.” She sighed wistfully. “Calamity Jane, always getting into trouble. I swear, that little orange tabby was always up to something.”

Waverly grinned as her mind conjured up the image of a little Nicole chasing around a wily cat.

“Favorite alcohol?” Wynonna’s crass voice interrupted Waverly’s little daydream and brought her back to the present.

Nicole lifted her beer and took another sip. “Normally I just stick with beer or wine, but if I had to choose a hard liquor, definitely whiskey.”

Wynonna’s eyes met Waverly’s as she winked at her younger sister. “Finally picked a good one, babygirl.”

* * * * * * * * * *

Waverly panted as she fell to her mattress, body sleek with sweat. She was eternally grateful that her sister made herself scarce after dinner, knowing that the flimsy homestead walls were too thin to cancel out her euphoric screams. The mattress sagged as Nicole’s overexerted body collapsed beside her.

The musician’s fingers trailed down and fiddled with the straps of her harness but were quickly halted as Waverly covered her hands with her own, voice low and sultry. “If you think I’m going to allow you to take that off, you have another thing coming.”

Nicole let out a guttural moan at the contact while her mind flashed back to a few minutes before; Waverly splayed wide open for her as Nicole simultaneously balanced one of the brunette’s legs in the air while relentlessly pounding into her sex with a recently purchased toy. She blew out a long, exaggerated breath before she propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at the tanned brunette beneath her. “I’m definitely gonna need a Gatorade or something. Need to restore my electrolytes so I can keep up with you.”

Waverly nudged Nicole, causing the taller woman to fall back with an off-guard huff. She mirrored Nicole’s previous pose and possessively drew her leg over Nicole’s sore limbs. “I guess I have been pretty eager.“ Waverly punctuated her sentence with a peck to Nicole’s lips, causing the redhead to hum in agreeance.

“And I am most definitely not complaining about that.” Nicole smirked.

Waverly giggled as she leaned forward, attempting to tame the wild red hair, ruffled by the pillows. “Thank you.” Nicole tilted her head in honest confusion, eyebrow quirked until Waverly continued. “Thank you for today. For coming here and ingesting a Wynonna prepared meal while she interrogated you. It means a lot to me that you showed up.”

A lopsided grin spread across Nicole’s face. She laced her fingers with Waverly’s and brought them to her mouth, lightly kissing the other woman’s knuckles. “I would eat a million Wynonna-cooked meals for you, Waverly Earp.”

The conviction in the redhead’s voice gave Waverly pause. She bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes sheepishly. “Hey Nicole,”

“Hmm?” Nicole nudged Waverly’s chin so she would be able to look into her hazel eyes once more.

“I less than three you.” Waverly mustered; voice meek but sure.

Nicole chuckled as she looped her arms around the brunette’s middle, drawing the shorter woman practically on top of her. “You what? I’m not sure I know what that means, baby.”

“Like texting before emojis…how if you wanted to make a heart you had to use the ‘less than’ symbol and a ‘3’.” Waverly balanced her head on Nicole’s chest, finding comfort in the cadence of the heart beating beneath her and the fingers playing with her hair. “It’s more than like.”

“Ahhh,” Nicole craned her head to kiss the top of Waverly’s. “Well, I less than three you too, Waves. I less than three you so hard.”

“Promise?” Waverly’s voice was clouded with vulnerability and Nicole wanted nothing more than to reassure Waverly of her unwavering support and acceptance.

The musician offered an affirming nod. “I do.” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s middle, effectively hoisting her up so tanned legs were bracketing her stomach. The brunette let out a surprised squeak at the sudden movement, placing her palms on Nicole’s shoulders to keep herself balanced. Nicole propped herself up as her fingertips trailed down Waverly’s outer thighs. “I am wholly, undoubtedly, positively in less than three with you, Waverly Earp. Now, why don’t you move up here, so I can prove it to you again.”

“Huh?” Waverly quirked her eyebrow in confusion before she noticed Nicole placing her head back on the pillow and gently guiding Waverly’s thighs up towards her mouth. “Ooh.”

“Yeah, ooh.” Nicole giggled. “I’ve been dreaming of this moment all day. Dreamt of how you taste. Dreamt of you coming in my mouth while sitting on my face. Now please, will you let me do that for you, baby?”

Waverly nodded feverishly as she repositioned her dripping center above Nicole’s waiting mouth. Her hips took on a slow grind, matching Nicole’s agonizingly slow ministrations. Her leg muscles throbbed as she tried to balance her knees on the plush surface, afraid of putting too much weight on Nicole and risk suffocating the taller woman. This wasn’t like the last round where they had been filthy and desperate. No, this time Nicole was setting the pace, making sure that Waverly could feel all her desire in every touch, every kiss. The musician lightly tugged Waverly’s outer lip into her mouth, causing the smaller woman to writhe above her. Nicole released the sensitive flesh with a pop, her own mouth coated with Waverly’s arousal.

“I could live in this place forever.” Nicole wistfully muttered in a faint whisper. _I could live in this place forever, in this time, in this moment, in this collective happiness. I could cloak you from the horrors of the world and keep your heart happy. I could love you forever._

Waverly groaned as Nicole’s tongue worked against her clit. “Me too, baby.” The brunette panted as she slowly rocked into the redhead’s mouth.When Nicole’s tongue brushed an overly sensitive spot, Waverly gripped at red locks to keep her lover in place. “Stay, stay. Please stay.”

* * *

Nicole stretched her legs out and sighed, the silky sheets on Waverly’s bed pressed against her naked body felt luxurious. Her arm reached out across the bed, hoping to find an equally naked Waverly, but was left disappointed when her hand found the spot unoccupied and cold. Gliding her hand up to the brunette’s pillow, she heard a crumpling noise. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, they opened and fell on the piece of paper.

_‘Do you know how insanely adorable you are when you sleep, Nicole? Almost as adorable as when you are awake, smiling with a sense of inner peace that I hope can be taught. Because I want to learn. I want to live in that place where I’m self-aware, where I can be free of my insecurities. I think I’m finding my way to it, and having you here with me, guiding me without knowing, well, it’s one of the many things I admire about you, Nicole Haught.’_

Nicole couldn’t help but smile when she read those words, happy she had been a positive influence on Waverly as she began to discover her true self.

_‘Sadly, I had to peel myself away from you for a little bit. The beer cooler busted at Shorty’s so Gus frantically called me this morning to help move the stock. I should be back in the afternoon and hope that you will be here when I get back. I know you probably have some things you need to do in the city today, but if not, PLEASE stay and make yourself at home._

_Waverly_ _❤_

_P.S. Wynonna will probably be back before me, but she usually just grabs a snack and then heads to her bedroom. Don’t let her scare you.’_

Nicole chuckled at that last bit but appreciated the warning, nonetheless. She folded up the paper with a sigh, before she stood up from the bed, stretching her body more. She made her way over to the chair in the corner, where she found her clothes from the night before neatly folded next to two freshly laundered towels. Grinning, she tucked the folded note into the pocket of her jeans before she tied the towels around her body and glided across the hall to shower.

* * * * * * * * * *

_“I’m starting to think I like, the sound of you in my city_.”

Nicole’s voice was an octave higher than usual as she tried to match the voice crackling through the Bluetooth speaker in the bathroom. The words seemed to echo her feelings; the night before and the note Waverly left that morning serving as confirmation that the two women were heading towards something great. She sang and danced around to the chorus as she lathered shampoo in her hair under the steady cascade of water.

_“Yeah, I wanna buy you chocolate hearts from CVS, kiss you too hard and follow you west. Sing you sad songs on a Sunday afternoon. Yeah, I think I’d like to tie you in ways that you can’t undo, dinner in bed and Korean food. Say, “I love you” just a little bit too soon.”_

“Please tell me you guys aren’t doing the do in the shower!” Wynonna slammed the door against the wall, causing the steam from the shower to billow out around her.

“What the hell, dude!” Nicole poked her head out from behind the curtain, her red hair a sudsy pile on top of her head.

Wynonna smirked as she strolled over to the sink, to turn down the speaker. She started to undo her pants and lifted the toilet lid.

“Whoa!” Nicole averted her eyes, drawing the curtain closed once more.

“Are you this much of a prude in the sack? If so, I feel bad for my baby sister.”

“They’re called boundaries, Wynonna!” Nicole called out.

“So what? A broad can’t pee in her own house while her sisters’ girlfriend is taking a shower? We only have one bathroom, Tater Haught.” Wynonna retorted as she unraveled some toilet paper and wiped before covering herself again. She flushed and closed the lid, quickly washing her hands before returning her attention to the occupant of her shower. “The rest of the band is coming over soon to practice in the barn. Wanna play Song Roulette later with us?”

Nicole chanced a peek through the shower curtain once more, though this time, the shampoo was rinsed from her hair. “What in the fresh hell is ‘song roulette’?”

Wynonna grinned widely as she grasped the door handle. “Bring your precious guitar to the barn in twenty minutes and find out.”

* * * * * * * * * *

Nicole wandered cautiously out to the dilapidated barn, observing the old hubcaps nailed to the outside wall and the overgrown brush surrounding the structure. Her hair, still damp, left droplets on her t-shirt when she ran her fingers through the strands, a nervous tick she has had her entire life.

From the outside, Nicole could hear muffled voices and the clattering of Wynonna’s drum kit being erected. With a quick inhale to squelch her nerves, she gripped the straps of her guitar case and turned the corner.

The curious eyes of the Gardener sisters fell upon her and she offered a timid smile.

“Hey Haught!” Mercedes offered with a warm, toothy grin.

Beth remained silent, staring Nicole up and down as if she were trying to place her. The lightbulb flickered in her brain as it correlated Nicole to Shae. “Ah, Nicole! Nice to see you again.”

Some of the tenseness in Nicole’s shoulders relented. “Mercedes, Beth. Always a pleasure.” She stepped closer to Mercedes, taking advantage of Wynonna focusing on her drum set. In a low whisper so the eldest Earp wouldn’t hear, Nicole rushed, “What the hell is Song Roulette?”

Mercedes rolled her eyes but smirked in the direction of her oblivious best friend. “It’s a game that Wynonna came up with one night when we were smashed. We take one of our phones and open the music app. Hit shuffle all songs, and the first song to play is what we teach ourselves to learn.”

“It’s actually quite brilliant. Gives us the chance to add new covers to our setlists.” Beth chimed in.

Wynonna overheard Beth and looked up as she tightened her cymbal. “And for the last time, we are not adding Britney Spears’s ‘Toxic’ to our setlist.” She pointed her index finger in warning. “Your phone is no longer allowed to be used for Song Roulette, and we will never, ever speak of that rehearsal again.”

Nicole bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her laughter. Wynonna glared at her, but all Nicole could do was just shrug. “I mean, I’d pay good money to see you sing Britney Spears, Earp.”

“I can still end you, Haught.” Wynonna threatened.

Nicole chuckled. “What are you gonna do, Earp? Cook me dinner again?”

“She cooked the macaroni and hot dog monstrosity, didn’t she?” Mercedes piped in as she threw her guitar strap over her shoulder. “I had to take antacids for a week after I ate that.”

Nicole unzipped her guitar case and grabbed the instrument’s wooden neck. She looked over at Wynonna who was still sporting a scowl. “Whatever, you boners aren’t worth my bomb-ass culinary skills. And enough ragging on me. Give me your phone, Haught.” Wynonna held her hand out expectantly.

“Excuse me?” Nicole’s eyes widened.

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she stepped closer and yanked the device from Nicole’s back pocket. She gave Nicole’s rear a swift, playful slap before stepping away.

“Ok, that was wrong on so many levels.” Nicole huffed.

“You loved it Haught-Potato.” Wynonna opened Nicole’s music app. “And the musical choice from this weirdo’s phone shall be…” She hit the shuffle button, starting an upbeat pop-rock song.

Nicole let out a low breath. _That could’ve been so much more embarrassing_. Mercedes and Beth were swaying and tapping their toes to the beat.

“Could be a hell of a lot worse.” Wynonna concluded. “Let’s get at it, ladies.”

* * * * * * * * * *

Waverly’s Jeep rattled as it made the familiar path down the homestead’s gravel driveway. She was thrilled to see Nicole’s vehicle still there, hopeful that she’d get to spend another night with the redhead. She noticed Mercedes’ luxury car parked in her usual spot, so she halted the Jeep in a small patch of grass before flipping off the engine and hopping out of the car. Waverly looked toward the barn, knowing that Sister Wives were rehearsing today. Figuring she should check on her sister, she sauntered in the direction of the barn. The music became apparent the closer she got, a lovestruck smile spreading across her face as she recognized the voice crooning into the microphone. Suddenly, her feet couldn’t carry her fast enough; she ran to the barn door, sneakily peering inside to catch a glimpse. Nicole’s back was turned to the door as she was facing Wynonna, and then all the women stopped playing. There were empty beer cans and take out boxes on a table, signaling that they’ve been out there for a while.

“Yeah, I like that better than the last time, Earp. Stick with the paradiddle as we shift to the pre-chorus. It sounds closer to the record than when we tried the single stroke roll. I’ll join in clapping next time while Mercedes shifts to lead.” Nicole looked in Mercedes’ direction solidifying that the other woman would be ok with the changes.

“Um, what is happening?” Waverly finally made herself known as she swaggered across the threshold wearing her tight high-waisted jeans and tied up Shorty’s shirt.

Nicole turned around at her voice and beamed as her eyes unabashedly raked over Waverly’s body. “Hey Waves!”

Wynonna cleared her throat. “Ok, Haught. Stop looking at my baby sister like she’s the fudge to your sundae. We have a song to finish. Oh, and welcome back, baby girl.” Waverly offered her sister a wink before giving each Gardener sister a small smile and wave.

Nicole’s dimples were on display as she hooked her thumb behind her back. “Wynonna invited me to jam with them.”

“Ahh, I see.” Waverly glanced around, finding an old barstool that has seen better days. She pointed in the direction of the furniture as she connected eyes with Nicole once more. “Care if I stay and watch?”

Nicole bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “Please.” Nicole licked her dried lips before turning back towards the band. “Ok, let’s start from ‘ _you charmed’_. Mercedes, why don’t you take the solo this time leading into the pre-chorus? That way it’ll free me up to clap and join along when the chorus starts.”

Mercedes played a lick, which Waverly presumed to be the solo in question, before nodding along, seemingly confident. “Sounds good.”

“Awesome, Beth want to count us in?” Nicole turned to the woman behind the keyboard. Waverly loved watching Nicole fit in so effortlessly, making sure everyone was on the same page and included.

Beth nodded. “1,2,1,2,3,4.”

The cheery sound of their instruments working in time melded and poured out of the amplifiers, leaving Waverly in awe of what can be accomplished when people work together.

 _“You charmed the lifeguard, he let you use the pool all day for free”_ Nicole shook her head from side to side as she sang into the microphone. Mercedes took over the small guitar solo while Wynonna switched rudiments. Nicole clapped along at the breakdown, slowing her voice to a new cadence. _“Then the conversation stopped, and I looked down at my feet. I was next to you and you were right there next to me and I said…”_

“ _Girl!_ ” All four women shouted into their microphones. Nicole chanced a look at Waverly, singing the song as if it were written for her. The rhythm returned to its normal pacing as Nicole continued to serenade her. “ _If you’re wondering if I want you to, I want you to. So make a move, ‘cause I ain’t got all night_.” Nicole blew the brunette a quick kiss before she began twirling around, playing her guitar, showing the same level of enthusiasm in practice as she displays in her live performances.

Waverly would _definitely_ be making a move or two on the sexy musician later. She laughed as she stared at the tall dork, jolting her body around with such energy and joy. Hell, even Wynonna was smiling. The spirit of Nicole Haught was something Waverly wishes she could bottle up and treasure. She was a balm for the soul and Waverly couldn’t help but continue to fall deeper for her.

Ten minutes later, the band had finished up. Wynonna, Mercedes, and Beth made themselves scarce, Wynonna hurling out a half-baked excuse for needing something in town. Waverly observed as Nicole wrapped the amp cord around her arm, winding it slowly and meticulously.

Waverly quietly stood up and wandered to Nicole, throwing her arms around the musician’s waist, and pressing her cheek against Nicole’s shoulder blade. She kissed the clothed skin and felt Nicole’s fingers sooth circles along her forearm. “You know, if you’re wondering if I want you to stay the night again, I want you to.”

Nicole chuckled as she repositioned her body in Waverly’s embrace. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” Waverly emphatically nodded her head. “Watching you have fun, and bonding with my sister…” she trailed off as she shook her head in disbelief. “You’re amazing Nicole. I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than wake up to you again tomorrow.”

Nicole cockily raised her eyebrows and grinned into a kiss. “Well I can think of a few things we could be doing.” Waverly playfully smacked Nicole’s chest before pecking her lips. “I’ll stay tonight, baby. As long as you’ll have me.” Nicole rasped with conviction. Her warm eyes bore into Waverly’s, effectively chipping away at the walls around the brunette’s fragile heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Referenced:  
> "CVS" by Winnetka Bowling League  
> "If You're Wondering if I Want You To (I Want You To)" by Weezer


	6. Ain't Nobody's Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been awhile. 
> 
> Notice the chapter count, Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!
> 
> I'll try my best to not stay away for so long.
> 
> "Ain't Nobody's Problem" - Sawmill Joe

1 ½ Years Later

January

A trail of tender kisses from her shoulder to her neck was Nicole’s wake up call. She felt the soft lips grazing her sensitive skin and her own lips curled in delight while her eyes remained shut, still not ready to give in to reality and disturb the serenity of the moment. Her body ached from the strenuous activities the night before and there was a dull pounding in her head, undoubtedly due to all the whiskey she had drank. But it was a celebration, so who was she to turn down the free drinks? A thin but strong arm wrapped around her torso as teeth teased at the pulse point on her neck. The redhead stretched her arms above her head, slowly opening her eyes as a sleepy, gravelly voice beside her mumbled a “good morning.”

As her eyes slowly crept open she took in the mug of coffee on the bedside table before her. Steam rolled off the top of the mug, undoubtedly fresh. She looked down toward the bed underneath her. The pink satin sheets against her bare skin reminded her that she wasn’t in her own bed. The small smile that had been forming while her eyes were closed slowly fell as she became fully conscious of her surroundings. Deciding to be a courteous guest, she slowly turned toward the warm body pressed against her. Dark, tight tendrils fell over her face like a curtain as an eager mouth pressed against hers. “Morning.” Nicole mumbled against the plump lips. She pressed one last quick peck before pulling back.

Deep blue eyes stared back at her, looking hopeful as a shy smile spread across the other woman’s face. “You like it black, right? The coffee? I was thinking maybe we could go to the diner down the street and I could treat the birthday girl to a nice breakfast. You could use a good refueling after last night.” Playful teeth nipped at her earlobe and Nicole involuntarily recoiled at the action. She turned away, looking at the wall as she sat up. The blankets and sheets pooled around her waist as her feet met the cold hardwood floor. She sighed and cracked her neck as she continued to stretch. What she didn’t see, was the look of disappointment on the other woman’s face. “Or not.”

Nicole exhaled slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before massaging her temples. “Look, Sophia-“

“No, it’s ok. I shouldn’t have assumed.” The meek voice sounded wounded. Nicole could feel movement on the mattress behind her as the other woman got up and pulled some sweats out of the dresser. After she was dressed, she busied herself with collecting the redhead’s crumpled up clothes which were scattered around the room from their frenzied race to the bed the night before.

“It’s not that-“ Nicole started.

“Nicole, it’s fine. Honest.” Sophia interrupted once more, her voice firmer than before.

Nicole reached for the clothes that the shorter woman placed beside her and chanced a look at the other woman after she threw on her shirt. She swallowed harshly, her mouth dry with regret. She offered the other woman a half smile as she pulled her jeans up her long legs. Once fully dressed, she walked over to the other woman who had her arms securely wrapped around her middle biting her bottom lip with hesitance. Nicole tugged at the drawstring of the other woman’s sweatpants, reeling her closer.

The darker haired woman couldn’t help but smile up at the redhead. “I really would like to stay, but I have somewhere I have to be. Last night was--“ she blew out her breath in exasperation, “ _really_ fun.”

“Yeah?” Sophia grinned, eyes still hesitant as she leaned into Nicole.

Nicole fought against the uncertain feeling in her stomach as she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist and nipped at her bottom lip. “Oh yeah.”

“Well it’s a shame you have to go or else we could have an encore.” Sophia wiggled her eyebrows before pulling Nicole’s mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

Nicole kissed the other woman back before gently pulling away moments later. “Maybe later.” Nicole pulled the shorter woman into a hug and rested her chin on the top of Sophia’s head. Her soft curls smelled fruity and foreign as Nicole leaned in and pressed a kiss there. “I’ll call you.” Nicole extracted herself from the other woman’s embrace before locating her jacket and bundling up.

“You better.” Sophia joked with a wink as Nicole stepped closer to the exit. She offered one more smile and with a quick nod of recognition, Nicole was out the door.

The redhead grabbed the beanie out from her coat pocket before pulling it over her head. She zipped up her coat and stepped out the front door of Sophia’s brownstone apartment to greet the frigid winter air. Nicole took a deep breath as she pointed herself in a random direction and started to walk. “Happy birthday, dumbass.” She mumbled regretfully.

* * *

_“Well I ain’t nobody’s problem but my own. Said I ain’t nobody’s problem but my own. I ain’t nobody’s issue, don’t you come around babe ‘cause I don’t miss you at all. Ain’t nobody’s problem but my own.”_ Nicole groaned along with the jukebox, off-key and lonely as the vibrations of her voice quivered over her nearly empty whiskey glass. She tilted the glass back, forcing the contents down her throat as a little bit dribbled down her chin. The redhead swiped at the rogue liquid with the long sleeve of her jacket before placing the glass back onto the warped wood of the bar. She looked around the smoke-filled dive bar clocking the looks of annoyance from her fellow patrons before promptly fixing her eyes back to the cardboard coaster she had been fiddling with for hours. She tore another corner, adding it to the pile containing the other mangled, discarded scraps. Why did she feel the need to destroy everything she touched?

She continued to look down even as the sound of footsteps behind the bar grew heavy. “Can I just get another double, Stacy?”

Nicole sheepishly smiled up at the middle-aged woman as she stopped in front of her and threw the bar rag over her shoulder. The wrinkles in the older woman’s forehead creased with an eyebrow raise. She propped her forearms against the bar and leaned in with a lowered voice. “I think it’s high time you switch to water.”

Nicole groaned and rested her forehead against the bar in defiance. “I don’t want water; I would like another whiskey. Please.” She knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she couldn’t help it. Her mind reeled to this same day the previous year; flashbacks of Waverly Earp tangled in her sheets with tousled hair. Her smile, bringing peace and her laughter solving all the world’s problems. No matter how hard she shut her eyes to try and erase the memories from her mind she couldn’t. She didn’t want to, even if they only ever caused her pain. The small disruption of a glass being set in front of her pulled Nicole back to reality. She glanced and grimaced as she was met with a pint glass of ice water.

The barkeep pushed it forward until the glass pressed into Nicole’s resting forearm. “What you want and what you need are two different things. Now drink.”

With a roll of her eyes, she lifted the glass to her lips and took a swig. “Happy?”

Stacy offered a quiet laugh, as she picked up a dried glass to polish. “You’ve been comin’ in here over the last few months like it’s your personal mission to drink all my whiskey. While I appreciate the business, somethin’s gotta give. So, what is it, Haught?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Stacy. Not today.” Her voice wavered, dripping with despair.

“Well, I’m gonna call Rosie to come pick you up. I know she called in earlier looking for you.” It had become a pattern, really, a fact that Nicole wasn’t particularly proud of.

Nicole shrugged. “Don’t. I just want to be alone and drink my whiskey.” The redhead nudged her empty whiskey glass forward with a challenging, cold look in her eye.

With a sigh, the bartender reached for the bottle of bourbon and poured a bit more before leaning in closer. “Just so’s you know, the answers you’re lookin’ for aren’t gonna be at the bottom of that bottle. This-“ she shook the bottle in her hand before setting it down. “doesn’t solve anything.”

“As the owner of a bar, should you really be telling people not to drink? Isn’t it your livelihood?” Nicole challenged with a downtrodden voice.

The bell above the door chimed, alerting the bartender to a new patron. Stacy offered the newest guest a polite smile and head nod in recognition before channeling her eyes back to Nicole’s. “I’m in the business of people, Haught. The business of celebrations and joy. I am not a therapist and that drink is not a prescription.”

“C’mon Nic, lets go home.” Rosita sighed in annoyance, placing a hand on her roommate’s shoulder. The redhead threw back what was left in her glass, the amber liquid burning down her throat. Nicole winced before rolling her eyes. Of course Stacy had already gotten ahold of Rosita; she should have known. The brunette offered the bartender a grateful smile, thankful that the bartender sneakily texted her and kept her posted on Nicole’s whereabouts throughout the afternoon. Rosita threw a few extra twenty-dollar bills on the bar, a small token of her appreciation for dealing with her drunken mess of a roommate. “Thanks again, Stacy.”

Nicole knew there was no use in fighting. She crashed the glass back to the counter before clumsily stumbling off the stool. Rosita gripped her arm, guiding her in the direction of the door. The air hitting her overheated face was frigid but welcoming after the copious glasses of whiskey she had consumed. She took a deep breath, the sharp, bitter air cutting deep in her lungs made her feel something other than numb.

Rosita’s car was idling nearby, the heat wafting out when she opened the passenger side door. The brunette silently helped her roommate pile into the seat and helped to fasten her safety belt. She knew there was no use in belittling her friend’s decisions. She knew Nicole was hurting and had been for a while, but she was getting sick and tired of playing the role of Nicole’s keeper, especially when she was being so self-destructive.

With her door closed, Nicole rested her head against the window, the cool temperature of the glass providing a relief to her racing thoughts. Rosita climbed into the driver’s seat and hastily fastened her own seatbelt before backing out of the parking space. She drove in almost absolute silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the low drone of the stereo.

At a stoplight near their home, Rosita finally looked over to her right. Nicole still had her face propped up against the window, slumped in a way that broke her friend’s heart. “What happened?” Her voice was calm, quivering almost in fear of upsetting the redhead.

Nicole groaned as she moved her head to her palms rubbing her eyes harshly.

“It’s just, you seemed so happy when we were at _Thom’s Bistro_ for dinner last night. Then you were all flirty with our server Sophie-“

“Sophia.” Nicole slurred.

The light turned green and the car rolled forward as Rosita took her foot off the brake and eased it onto the gas. “ _Sophia_. All I’m saying is it looked like you had a nice night planned out for you. I just didn’t expect to get a text from Stacy to come pick you up after how happy you seemed yesterday.”

Nicole sighed as she looked out the window again, unable to focus her eyes on her roommate. “It was a nice night. Decent, at least.” She exhaled loudly, weighing her next words. “But this morning I woke up with arms wrapped around me and soft lips on my neck.”

“That kind of sounds like the opposite of a problem, Haught.” Rosita playfully replied.

“For a moment I forgot. I forgot that she was gone. Then I opened my eyes, took in my surroundings and everything felt foreign. It felt wrong. Everything inside of me wanted it to be Waverly next to me.”

Rosita turned into their driveway and put the car in park. She turned in her seat to face the redhead. “It’s been months, Nicole. You’ve been through a world of hurt since then. First with your grandma-“ She trailed off, not wanting to open that wound. The brunette cleared her throat before changing her tact. “I understand the grief of it all, I do. But you were doing so well. It’s becoming an endless cycle of you being ok and then ten seconds later you’re in this dark place again. I just don’t know how to help you anymore unless you tell me what you need.”

Nicole wiped a few tears from her eyes before they were able to roll down her cheeks. Inhaled quickly through her nose, the congestion of her sorrow adding up. “I think what I need right now is a tall glass of water, my favorite movie and my best friend.”

Rosita grimaced; her upper lip snarled in disgust. “Not _Batman & Robin_ again. I beg of you, Haught!”

Nicole offered a humorless laugh as she swiped at her nose with her jacket sleeve. “Oh c’mon, Rosie! It always makes me feel better. And it has Uma Thurman in a bright green leotard. You can’t tell me you hate that.”

The brunette looked over and could see a shimmer of hope in her friend’s eyes. She could also see the tiredness and desperation that rested within them. The bags under her eyes told Rosita that she wouldn’t make it too far in the movie anyway. Appeasing her roommate, she nodded her head toward their front door and flipped off the ignition. “Well then, what are we waiting for? We have a deranged Uma Thurman character to go oogle.”

***

Rosita had finally coaxed a sleepy Nicole to go to bed as the credits rolled. Just as she estimated, Nicole was out like a light before the scrawny delinquent was strapped to the chair and became Bane. _God, why did her roommate like this shitty movie so much?_ But she kept it playing, for her roommate’s sake.

She made a mental note that she would have to snap the well-worn DVD so she wouldn’t have to witness that monstrosity again. The brunette busied herself by folding the throw blankets and placing them on the back of the couch before collecting the oversized bowls on the coffee table, now only containing discarded popcorn kernels.

Before she could make her way to the kitchen, she heard the muffled noise of a phone vibrating in the couch cushion. With a sigh she pulled the cushions apart, extracting the missing device. Her attention piqued as she noticed the text notification that popped up on Nicole’s phone.

_Can we talk?_

Rosita clocked the familiar name and glanced down the hallway, noting the lack of light emanating from her roommate’s room. Her finger hovered over the notification as she read the question again with contemplative eyes. It was late, her roommate was in pain and she knew the person on the other end was the root of most of it. With a huff, she swiped left on the phone’s screen, revealing a further prompt.

_Delete Message?_

Her finger pressed to the screen, words vanishing into the ether.

* * *

_Nicole walked the empty mugs to the sink and rinsed them out before loading them into the dishwasher. She had recently fixed the noisy appliance by tinkering around, using whatever mismatched tools she could find in the barn. After drying her hands, she absentmindedly began to twiddle the towel between her fingers until two smaller hands stopped the motion. She chanced a small smile as she dropped the towel to the countertop and squeezed Waverly’s hands._

_“Baby, are you ok? You’ve been quiet all morning.” Waverly cupped Nicole’s jaw with her left hand, drawing her deep brown eyes to her own._

_Nicole blew out a shallow, shaky breath before nodding. “Ye-yeah, I’m fine Waves. I just, I want to introduce you to someone. I mean, if you wouldn’t mind coming back to the city with me. I know we planned to hang out here for the whole weekend, but-“ The redhead rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, her fingers moving from Waverly’s to hook into the shorter woman’s beltloops._

_Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her close. She ran her fingertips up and down the column of Nicole’s neck before she interlocked them at the nape. Nicole’s thumbs lightly brushed over Waverly’s hipbones, before she slipped them into the brunette’s back pockets. She stared down into warm hazel eyes, as Waverly’s fingers tangled in her hair, knowing in that moment that she was in love. The simple acts, her girlfriend’s tactfulness, how she could always sense when Nicole was apprehensive and ground her again- these were just a few of the reasons she knew she was insanely in love with Waverly Earp._

_“What? You’ve got a secret wife I don’t know about?” Waverly joked, smirking as an eyebrow shot up inquisitively._

_Nicole laughed, tugging her girlfriend even closer. She placed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead before finding her hazel gaze again. “No, no. Nothing like that. God, could you imagine?” Her eyes bulged at the rhetorical question._

_“I’d rather not. I prefer to have you all to myself.” Waverly leaned forward on her toes and claimed Nicole’s lips in a comforting kiss._

_“I want you to meet my grandma.” The redhead blurted out against Waverly’s pursed lips. She could feel a grin rising against her lips before Waverly pulled back. Hazel eyes glistened before crinkling as the smile reached her eyes._

_Waverly dropped a hand to Nicole’s heart, undoubtedly feeling the heavy thrum in her chest. Her fingers danced across the fabric of her girlfriend’s shirt. She remembered Nicole telling her about her grandmother when they would spend hours on the phone getting to know each other. She knew how much the older woman meant to Nicole, having practically raised her, and knew this was a big step for their relationship. “Thee Nana Haught?” Waverly emphasized before following up in a soft whisper dripping with wonder. “You really want that?”_

_Nicole choked on the three words she had really been dying to say, choosing three different ones instead. “More than anything.”_

_***_

_“Cole, how many times have I told you to trade in that hunk of junk?” Nana Haught sassed from her front door when they got out of Nicole’s El Camino. Nicole held the passenger door open for Waverly and the shorter woman took in the whimsical cottage and the kind-eyed woman standing at the door with a dishtowel over her shoulder and a cane propping her up. The front yard was well manicured, though a bit overgrown. A bevy of colorful flowers surrounded the entrance, with quite a few gnome and fairy statues littered in. As she looked around, Waverly could envision a tiny Nicole running herself ragged by catching butterflies in a net or drawing on the driveway in sidewalk chalk. Visions of a scrappy redhead with two front teeth missing and scraped knees played in her mind and Waverly just hoped Nana Haught had photographic evidence inside to prove her theory correct. The sound of her girlfriend’s voice hollering brought her out of her thoughts._

_“And how many times have I told you that I’ll drive this beautiful machine until it dies?” Nicole sassed back with an enormous smile on her face. Waverly shook her head at the redhead’s stubbornness as she closed the car door and took Nicole’s hand. She gave it a squeeze as Nicole led them up the walkway. Her thumb traced over Nicole’s wrist calming her racing pulse. “Nana, I’d like you to meet Waverly, my girlfriend. Waves, this is Dorothy Haught.”_

_The elderly woman poked Nicole in the shin with the bottom of her cane before turning to Waverly. “Call me Thea. Or even better, Nana, love. Nicky never brings anyone to visit with me.”_

_Nicole grimaced. “Nana, you know I hate it when I get called ‘Nicky’.”_

_“Then stop callin’ me Dorothy.” The older woman deadpanned before looking at Waverly once more when the brunette giggled at their banter. “My mother saw ‘Wizard of Oz’ when she was pregnant with me. Huge Judy Garland fan, she was. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Waverly. You seem like a smart, kind gal. What’re you doing with this knucklehead?” She hooked her bony thumb toward Nicole while offering a cheeky smile._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nana Haught.” Waverly smiled back. “And though she can be a knucklehead at times-“_

_“Hey!” Nicole nudged Waverly with her shoulder, feigning offense._

_“-I’m actually quite fond of her.” Waverly gave Thea a conspiring wink, “Nicky’s told me so much about you.”_

_Nicole groaned. “Ugh, not you too. Now look what you started, Nana.”_

_Nana Haught smiled to herself. The brunette was sassy, and she could tell instantly that her granddaughter had met her match. Having enough of the teasing, though technically, she had brought it upon herself, Nicole propped open the door, beckoning her grandma back inside and continued to hold it for Waverly to follow._

_The inside of the small house was just as charming as the outside. It was spotless, with everything in its rightful place. Waverly followed Thea toward the living room, stopping to admire a few photographs hanging in the entryway. Her theory seemed right as she looked at a particular photo of Nicole and Thea, where Nicole looked to be eight. They were positioned on the front steps of the cottage, readying freshly tilled soil to plant rows of petunias. It was a candid shot, the grandmother pointing to a certain patch of soil, instructing a tangle-haired, freckle-faced Nicole. An oversized backwards Cardinals baseball cap sat atop her messy hair as the child followed her grandma’s direction._

_Long arms wrapped around Waverly’s waist as Nicole’s chin rested on the brunette’s shoulder. “My grandpa took that photo, just a few months before he passed. It’s been our spring tradition since then, replanting different flowers every year.”_

_Waverly turned her head and wordlessly pressed a chaste kiss to Nicole’s cheek. Her eyes lingered to the next photo. A dashing man with dusty auburn hair leaned against the hood of a brand-new white El Camino in a car dealership parking lot. She couldn’t help the tender smile that spread across her face as she pointed toward the photo being preserved behind the glass frame. “PaPaw Haught. Ed Haught to everyone else but me. It’s the car he drove when I was born. We would take it on weekend trips to go camping or fishing. Nana hated that car; still hates it, I guess. But it holds a lot of great memories and I like to think I’m adding more.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s temple and tightened her grip around her waist._

_“He was quite handsome.” Waverly whispered._

_“Yeah, he was. He sure would’ve liked you.” Nicole whispered back._

_“And your Nana? Do you think she’ll like me?” Waverly worried her bottom lip between her teeth._

_“She already does. She never lets anyone but me call her Nana.” Nicole answered with a brilliant smile before nodding her head toward the room that Thea disappeared into. “Now c’mon. I smell some of her famous chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven.”_

_***_

_After Nicole had finished mowing the overgrown grass, and they visited with Nana Haught for a few hours, the couple headed out into the dusk with a takeaway box of cookies, promising to return the following week to prune the garden. Nicole glanced at her watch. “We have one more stop to make. You need to help me pick out your birthday present before the place closes.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Waverly grinned._

_“Yeah. Well, actually it’s a gift that I think we will both enjoy.”_

_Waverly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she bit back a growing smirk._

_Nicole rolled her eyes and playfully bumped her hip into the brunette’s before opening the passenger side door. “Such a horndog, Earp. We’re technically still at Nana’s house, keep it in your pants.”_

_Waverly admired the simple gesture and mild teasing as she slid by Nicole. She grazed her fingers over Nicole’s hand that was resting on the frame of the car door. “What do you expect when my girlfriend is so Haught.” Waverly giggled at her own pun while Nicole grimaced._

_“Not your best, babe. Maybe save the name puns for Wynonna.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Your little budding bromance with my sister is a bit concerning.” Waverly slid into the seat, immediately scooting closer to the driver’s side so she could cuddle up with the driver._

_Nicole closed the door before making her way to the driver’s side and letting herself in. After she buckled up, she started the car and threw her right arm over Waverly’s shoulders. “It’s a good thing Wynonna likes me, right?”_

_Waverly reached for the gearstick and put it in reverse so Nicole didn’t have to move her arm. Once the car was on the street, she put it in drive before pecking Nicole’s cheek and interlocking her fingers with Nicole’s freehand. “That’s a good question. She’s never liked anyone I’ve dated before. But yes, I’m 99% sure it’s a good thing.”_

_“Only 99 percent, eh?” Nicole’s smile dropped into a pout._

_Waverly laughed as she turned the stereo up and pulled a cookie out of the box. “Don’t worry too much about that, baby. Now, where are we going?”_

_***_

_The brunette squealed with delight twenty minutes later as Nicole’s headlights shined on the large building, illuminating the sign. ‘_ Big City Humane Society, Oaks Hill Branch’ _. A mural of colorfully painted dogs and cats led the way to the entrance. As Nicole parked, she looked over at her giddy girlfriend who was already unbuckling her seatbelt._

_“You’re taking me to play with the rescues?” Waverly excitedly questioned._

_Nicole’s dimples appeared as she took in the childlike enthusiasm that was possessing the brunette. She turned the engine off and brought her hand to Waverly’s jean-clad thigh. “Actually, ever since you told me you wanted a cat when you were little, I couldn’t get the thought out of my head. I know you can’t have one at the homestead because of Wynonna’s allergies, but I figured, maybe we could keep it at my house.”_

_“You want to adopt a kitten with me?” Waverly gripped the hand on her thigh and brought it to her lips, tenderly kissing Nicole’s fingers before intertwining the long fingers with her own._

_“I want to do everything with you, baby.” Nicole’s voice was low and loaded with sincerity. “That is, if you want to.”_

_Waverly squealed again and launched herself into the redhead’s arms, the steering wheel cutting into her side should have hurt, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She closed her lips over Nicole’s in a heated kiss before peppering the rest of her face with her lips. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go find our pet!”_

_The two were shown into a private meeting room where they were greeted with a few litters of kittens. All were little fluffballs, some grey with black and white spots, a few calicos along with an abundance of tabby kittens. Nicole took in the sight of her girlfriend sitting cross-legged on the hard linoleum floor, in heaven as all the kittens used her body as a jungle gym. The brunette’s smile was so bright that her eyes crinkled, melting Nicole’s heart even more. She took her time, assessing each kitten and their personalities, analytical as ever. All the kittens were vocal for attention, so Nicole joined Waverly on the floor to play with them. While Nicole was scratching one of the tabby’s ears, a calico kitten with two brown front paws and two white back paws jumped to Nicole’s shoulder vying for affection. He nuzzled his fuzzy face into Nicole’s neck and the redhead couldn’t help but to return the love with some head scratches._

_Waverly looked over and saw the interaction, smiling to herself. The kitten Nicole was currently loving on was small but scrappy with wide eyes, definitely the runt of his litter. Soon, the little critter invaded her space, forcing itself into Waverly’s arms, purring in comfort. Soft brown eyes met hers and Waverly bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from grinning like a madwoman._

_“I think we have a winner, Cole.”_

_Meow_

_Meow_

Meow

Meow

Nicole groaned as she woke up to fuzzy paws intrusively kneading at her chest. The cat meowed louder until Nicole’s eyes snapped open. Her hand found the cat’s head, giving it some affection.

“Jeez, Mittens you don’t have to be so loud.” She rasped.

Nicole sat up, the headache from her hangover pounding. Everything was foggy as she slipped back into reality, downtrodden at the memory she dreamt. She sighed heavily, a dull ache in her chest as she recounted her actions the day before. Mittens meowed again impatiently as he wove himself between Nicole’s legs. The redhead stretched her arms with a yawn before standing up and heading to the door. “Yeah, I hear ya. Let’s get you fed.”

With heavy footfalls, Nicole made her way towards the kitchen and was surprisingly greeted by Rosita, busying herself with piling a bunch of fruits and vegetables into a blender. “Good morning!” The brunette’s voice chipper before she flipped the switch to turn the appliance on.

Nicole winced and slightly jumped at the grating noise. She looked down at Mittens inquisitively, like the cat would know what’s gotten into her roommate. Mittens tilted his head and Nicole shrugged her shoulders before making her way to the pantry to retrieve the cat food. She opened a can of Fancy Feast and plopped the offensive, fishy-smelling, gelatinous sludge into the bowl. She walked the water bowl to the sink and dumped the contents before refilling it with fresh water. Finally, after she set the bowl back down, she was met with silence as Rosita turned the blender off. Rosita smiled toward her roommate before pulling two mason jars from the cupboard. She poured the contents evenly into the glasses, sliding one across the countertop to a confused Nicole.

Nicole’s lip curled in disgust as she looked at the nefarious, thick brownish-green liquid. “What kind of fresh hell is this?”

Rosita rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her own, leaving herself with a smoothie moustache when she set the glass back down. With a sigh of relief and a smack of her lips, she looked back at Nicole. “Wheatgrass juice, pomegranate juice, kale, strawberries, blueberries, mango, banana, chia seeds, hemp protein powder and maca powder.” She tilted the glass back and took another swig.

“And why?” Nicole picked up the glass swirling the thick contents before setting it back down.

Rosita quirked her eyebrow. “Why what?”

“Why is this a thing? Why are we drinking this? Why are you up before 10am?” Nicole’s voice was still riddled with sleep.

Rosita looked over at the oven and noticed the time. 7:45am. She never was an early riser, but her friend needed some unsolicited guidance, so she made an exception. “Well, you’re hungover.” She waved the glass in the air again. “This will cure that. And it will give you energy for the run we’re going to go on. I even bought that chocolate oat milk you like for after the run, because that’s supposed to be a thing, to drink milk after you run.”

Nicole’s eyes bulged as she lowered herself, propping her forearms to the cold counter. “Are you fucking high? Since when do we go for runs?”

“Since now!” The brunette picked up Nicole’s glass and placed it in the redhead’s hands. “Not to toot my own horn but this smoothie is pretty stellar. You’ll need your energy.”

Nicole sighed as she grimaced back down at the glass. She put it to her nose to sniff before taking the tiniest sip imaginable. She licked her lips, pleasantly surprised before taking a bigger gulp. “Ok, you got me on the smoothie, but there’s no way I’m going for a run.”

“A brisk walk?” Rosita suggested with a shrug. She sat down at a barstool and reached for Nicole’s forearm, demanding the other woman’s attention. “Nic, you haven’t been coping with things in the best ways. First, your grandma and then, and then Waverly. Look, you can only wallow in the pain for so long until it consumes you and you become a shell of yourself. You are not an empty husk, Haught. You have value and a world of opportunities. It has killed me to see the light inside you dim.”

Nicole followed her roommate’s lead and took a seat as her brain fought to keep up, acknowledging the gravity of the words as they fell in the air. She took another sip, contemplating as she swallowed the chilled, thick liquid. “It’s just so goddamn hard, Rosie. I used to have two safety nets and now it just feels like I’m free falling. I know I haven’t been easy to be around these last few months, and honestly, I haven’t like who I have been. I just can’t seem to move past it all. Case in point, what happened with Sophia the other day. I used that poor woman, and she deserves more than that. It just feels like I don’t know how to function properly anymore. Like I need to ruin everything or shut anything new or different down.” Nicole’s eyes were glassy as they looked at the sympathy in Rosita’s.

Rosita offered a sad smile and gripped her roommate’s hand. “Well, since you can admit your shortcomings, I think we are halfway there. There’s no timestamp for getting over things, the severity of it all passes with time. Try not to be blind to the opportunities that are in front of you.”

Nicole nodded slowly before silently returning to her drink.

“So, this Sophia…” The brunette’s voice trailed off as she brought her glass to her lips.

Nicole groaned and placed her forehead on the counter, the cool marble offering some relief. “She’s a total smokeshow and I’m a total asshole.”

Rosita nudged her roommate’s arm, “And the sex?”

“Incredible…” she tilted her head in doubt, replaying the night in her head, “at least from what I can remember.”

“You dog.” Rosita razzed while Nicole rolled her eyes in response.

Nicole slammed the rest of her smoothie down with a new outlook. From now on she needed to live in the present, acknowledge the good things from her past but also rebuild. Well, she could at least try. “Ok, you finish your sludge and I’ll go change.”

“You really wanna go for a jog?” Rosita’s eyes widened in shock.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders before walking backwards toward her room. “Worth a shot.” She turned and darted through her doorway before she stopped and spun around again. “Hey Rosie?” Nicole waited for her roommate to look at her before continuing with an overwhelming gratitude. “Thank you. For everything.”

* * *

February

Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest as the rubber soles of her sneakers met the winter pavement beneath them. _Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth and repeat_. She was getting good at this, especially when an old Foo Fighters song played through her earbuds urging her on. She turned down Second Street before eventually turning onto Clark Avenue, her feet familiar with her established route. Her body felt stronger and she loved the extra energy she acquired with this new hobby.

She slowed her pace, entering her cool down period. The sharp pain in her lungs made her feel alive as she gasped in the frigid, winter air. Just ahead, at the cross-street of Clark and Morton, the redhead noticed a familiar brick building with ivy trellises bordering the patio. _Thom’s Bistro_. It hadn’t been a coincidence that her feet guided her here. Nicole had thought about stopping in every time she ran this particular route but never felt ready.

As her breathing returned to normal, she glanced through the window, hoping to see a familiar face. Then, the redhead mustered up as much courage as she could before pulling the brass door handle with a shaky hand, triggering the doorbell. It was mid-afternoon, so the establishment was quiet. Soon enough, the person she had hoped to see walked up to the host stand to greet the new guest, smile falling as the dark-haired woman recognized the new patron.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Sophia’s raspy voice called out.

Nicole chanced a dimpled smile. “Hi, Sophia.” She glanced around the restaurant; quiet except for a few customers that were scattered throughout the dining room and the soft jazz playing through the overhead speakers. “Can we talk?”

Sophia cleared her throat before looking back at Nicole; the look that Nicole could pinpoint as indifference. “I’m working, Nicole.” She said firmly, voice unwavering. “Plus, you kind of disappeared on me. Not so much as a call or text. Pretty shitty, if you ask me.”

Nicole winced, but nodded in agreement. “Not my finest moment, I know. But-“

Sophia held a hand up to stop the redhead. “Please Nicole, can we do this later. I don’t have time.” She glanced back toward the dining area, surveying her occupied tables.

“Table for one? In your section? I’ll wait all day and night if I have to.” Nicole’s eyes were hopeful as she nervously fiddled with the zipper of her jacket.

With a loud sigh, Sophia grabbed a menu and a rolled-up set of silverware before looking back at Nicole. “Right this way.”

***

“Would you like more iced tea?” Sophia held a pitcher to the glass as Nicole nodded. The redhead sat idly in the booth; meal finished over an hour ago, patiently waiting as the other restaurant patrons slowly filed out the door.

They were finally alone. If Nicole was going to say her piece, it had to be now. “Will you please sit?” Nicole asked while gesturing to the padded booth across from her.

“Nicole-“

“I’m sorry for being an asshole. A real shit-ticket. You deserve better than that and I let my own baggage and hang-ups control me. I was in a dark place and couldn’t be honest with you. But I want to try that now. Please, let me make it up to you.” The words fumbled from Nicole’s mouth in a rush. Her gaze fell from contemplative blue eyes as she anxiously awaited a response. Her heart fell in her chest as she was met with silence. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, resigning herself to the slow burn of rejection.

The sound of the drink pitcher being placed on the table, and the shuffling on the seat across from her gave her the redhead hope as she chanced a look across from her. Something in Sophia’s eyes shifted, they were now sympathetic, curious. The petite woman folded her arms on the tabletop, the starched white material of her uniform shirt clinging to her forearms. “Continue.”

Nicole blew out a small sigh before a bashful smile spread across her face. She reached across the table, grasping Sophia’s hand between her own. “Like I said, I was in a dark place. I know I probably blew my chance with you, and you taking the time to listen to me now is more than I deserve. But I would love nothing more than to take you out on a date. To start over. That is, unless you’re seeing someone.”

Sophia shook her head as her lips betrayed her, curling at the attention. “I’m not.”

Nicole offered a gleaming smile in response. “When are you free?”

***

Nicole held the door open for Sophia before the shorter woman tactfully tucked herself into Nicole’s side, arms lazily wrapped around the redhead’s middle. The harsh winter had broken into a chilled spring. They had been doing this regularly, going on dates, sleeping over, _not_ sleeping. It had been a daily challenge for Nicole, still somewhat reserved in sharing too much of herself, her demons reminding her of how well that panned out the last time. She couldn’t help but think about Waverly from time to time. How people could spend so much time learning how to love someone, and how wasteful that knowledge can be when they walk away. The information still lived rent free in her mind, albeit collecting dust, but it was still there.

Sophia really was great. She had been nothing but patient, kind and present. Nicole looked at the woman now, eyes scanning the new non-fiction selections at the bookstore with wonder. Carefully picking up titles that interested her, reading the blurbs on the back.

“Do you think she’d enjoy this one, babe?” Sophia’s tender voice pulled Nicole out of her thoughts as she took the paperback in her hands.

“She’s not really one for historical fiction. Honestly, Soph, Nana would rather have a box of discarded Harlequin romance novels than anything here.” She dropped the book back onto the pile.

Sophia’s lip jutted out at the dismissal. “Well, lead the way then. I just want to get her something she will like. I want her to like me.”

“Hey.” Nicole squeezed Sophia’s hand with reassurance, drawing her closer and placing a chaste kiss to the shorter woman’s lips. “I can’t even get into her hospice room to see her. Her doctors told me she can’t have visitors in her condition. But believe me, she would like you.”

“Even so, I want to get her something that she would enjoy! It’s her birthday!” Sophia clung tight as they slowly weaved their way around the store, picking up random books and trinkets before placing them back down; no gift feeling adequate.

Resigned in defeat, Nicole huffed out a breath as they passed the travel section. “Maybe we should check out the new shop down the street from your place. Something might jump out at us there.”

“Nicole?”

The redhead stopped in her tracks; her stomach dropped like a lead balloon. The familiar lilt of her name being spoken halting her. Her mind had to be playing an evil trick on her. Slowly, she looked to the left, the direction in which she heard the calming voice.

“Waverly…”


End file.
